Dragonheartless
by LadyLionheart
Summary: When Harry Potter meets the spy he's been talking to for months, he never expected it to be Voldermort's second. A viciously cruel man known as Dragonheartless...but is dragonheartless, really that heartless? SLASH! Harry/OC, Twins/Draco, Others...
1. Chapter 1

There were many things in the world that Adrian Gabriel Dragonheart would like to see. The great temples of Egypt. The hanging gardens of Babalyon. The Mausoleum of Maussollos at Halicarnassus. The temple of Artemis at Ephesus. The inside of his own rib cage on the other hand, was not one of them.

Except that was what he was staring at as he staggered from the apparation, bloody hands hitting the Burrow's door with demanding need, a hang going back down to try and stop the blood that was soaking into his leather pants. In a inane part of his mind, he was wickedly pissed that his pants had been ruined for his master's amusement. Raising his eyes to stre at the door, because the sight of bone gleaming in the sunlight, and his heart beating frantically as it kept him alive, was just not something he wanted to witness.

A soft laugh dying on his lips because he realized with each passing breath, each frantic heartbeat was making his usual pale skin even paler, his skin so red he couldn't see it. Regretting in his fading consciousness that people who considered him an enemy was going to see him like this instead of how he was usually.

Pale skin, sunkissed with a light tan, was offset with hair so black it was gleaming blue in the light. With eyes that were the color of good sapphires, the blue reflected at the tips of his hair, blue tinted hair hung in his face as it curled slightly. He was beautiful, and he knew it. Had long used it as a weapon.

He'd long ago become death's weapon, who only answered to his own whims. A vicious killer, a cruel and kind lover, who could mix pleasure and pain so much that you'd beg even as he slit your throat. Staring at the slowly opening door, he prayed that the residents would have mercy on the man known as Dragonheartless.

Emerald eyes framed in a tan face poked out as he stared at Voldermort's second in command, the man who only answered to Voldermort. A man who'd slaughtered thousands with a laugh and cruelty in his eyes. Those emerald eyes were cold, amazingly cold for someone who was supposed to be kind and caring. Shockingly the door opened more as Harry Potter stepped out to examine the soon to be corpse in front of him.

Harry had changed during the war, after the so called 'final battle' when so many had died, leaving so many without families,, leaving him with only the twins and Mr. Weasley to love. No Harry was no the same as he had been during his childhood days, he was now a commander, a leader...a king some might say, the Lord of Light was his unofficial title, as he continously waged war with the man who had destroyed his life.

He stared down at the Dragonheartless, for a long silent moment before squatting down and fisting his hand in blue tainted black hair, jerking the other's head back so they could look into each other's eyes. At the end of that 'final battle' Harry had taken all of his homes and put them under the fidilus charm, so that no one could find them. He knew everyone who knew the addresses, he gave them out to no one but people he knew for a fact would never betray him...so how did this person, this cruel vile person know where he was?

The Lord of Light straed down at the cruel bastard in front of him, examining the tattered body slowly and had a moment's pity for the man who destroyed so many. Harry shook his head and looked down at the other, "Tell me why I should let you live."

Adrian stared into those eyes, his breath coming hard and fast, swallowing around blood as it filled his mouth."You once told me even angels fall..."He said, not even noticing his head ached from his hair being pulled. He was in to much pain, that it didn't even register. Repeating the words of a friend, who'd once told him that even angels fell on broken wings. A reference to his name, Gabriel, the only one Harry had known him by. Laughing softly, blood flecking his lips, remembering what his mother had told him once. That sometimes he looked like a avenging angel bent on meting out justice, but he'd found even justice was cruel.

Despite his name for killing thousands, his victims had found it a mercy when he ended their lives, as a whole. For he finished what torture Voldermort had started. What he'd done to their flesh had been a relief to what the dark lord had done to their minds. He'd long given up any chance to feel anything but satisfaction in his cruelty, it was just in his nature to be viciously cruel, but even in cruelty, there was mercy. So much so, that sometimes when he gave in, they wept with release. So while Voldermort killed Light's allies, he killed Dark's. Walking among them like a dark shadow, a shadow of the grim reaper to the ball.

He was viciously cruel yes, but he was exacting, and never took a child and woman, unless to do nothing would cause even more suffering.

"Angels fall."He muttered as he past out.

Harry's eyes went wide with astonishment at the repetition of his own words, his head tilting a little as he looked at the dark lord's second, before his eyes narrowed. "Angel's fall, but they can also rise again."He said to the unconcious man, closing his eyes to the horror at what he was about to do.


	2. Dragonheartless?

When Adrian woke, there was a glasss of water sitting next to the soft feather down bed, the sheets cool under him, drawing attention that he was completely naked. Frowning slightly at the steaming plate of food Adrian sorted through his thoughts, memories. Before realizing something else.

Frowning harder as he raised his leg to look at the bracelet that incircled his ankle he whimpered, feeling the magic tangled around it. Instinctively knowing that it was trapping him more throughfully then anything else. It cut off his magic from himslef, allowing him to heal, but nothing more. To say that Harry had to be amazingly powerful to pull off that bit of magic, went without saying.

Whimpering softly as he looked arund, his mind struggling to see where he was. Didn't remember apparating, didn't remember anything except the agonizing pain of torture. Stumbling to his feet, he screamed as he fell again, his body hitting the floor with a crack, laying there dazed. Powerful enough his magic was still healing his body quickly, yet with so much damage it was still fragile, still healing.

Laying there nursing rebroke ribs, he stared at the anklet around his leg, trying to figure out what the hell ws going clawing at him, made him wonder. Curling up around himself he pressed his face against his knees, because if he was going to die for Voldermort's amusement, because he'd seen the man heal his victims, just so he could break newly healed skin and bone, he wondered how long it would take for Voldermort to grow bored.

There was soon the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, Harry stepped into Ron's old room he looked at Adrian's submissive form, feeling a pang of pity that didn't show on his face. For it had no place in war.

"I was beginning to think you were going to die."Harry admitted as he strode forward and sat in the chair next to the bed. He wasn't afraid of Dragonheartless, no matter how strong he was, Harry knew he was stronger."Even angel's fall."Harry stated quietly, staring at the man."Tht's what you said to me when I found you on my doorstep. A doorstep you shouldn't have been able to see unless you either are gabriel, or you tortured him for the information and killed him. Don't bother trying to lie, I laced your water with truth serum. So tell me dragonheartless, are you gabriel, or did you simply kill him?"

Adrian laughed softly, slowly rolling onto his back, his lanky muscular nude frame beautiful despite the bruises still marring his skin."My mother thought it was a cruel joke to name me Gabriel. She knew, even as a child, I was no angel."He said, slowly getting up and totally ignoring the fact that the brunette could see him, had seen the submissiveness written in every line of his back into the bed he collasped back onto the pillows with a sigh."Death is inevitable, the only thing that changes, is how you choose to meet it."

Harry watched him, eyes narrowed at the words Gabriel had written back, frowning as he watched the other intently. Like some giant cat trying to decide if Adrian was edible or not. Or rather like Harry was trying to decide whether to kill him or not. The once golden boy could do it to, kill a defenseless man, it wouldn't be the first time. Finally though, Harry nodded to himself and motioned to Adrian's still sore ribs and probably aching body.

"What happened?"He demanded, tone cold uncaring. Looking only for the facts, the lord of light was in fact very dark. Harry did feel a moment pity for the man, dragging the blankets up over the dark haired man, hiding his shame from the world, even if only Harry saw it.

Adrian didn't say anything for a few long moments as he settled under the covers, closing his eyes as he took inventory of how sore his body was. It wasn't something he was used to, to being in pain. He was usually the one causing it, he didn't overly like being the one in it. Not finding it odd that the lord of light lived in the dark as much as he did, after all, he'd talked to him for years, had seen to much to be shocked truly anymore.

"Voldermort wanted to know...if his dragonheartless was truly heartless."He said pain showing on his face. He shuddered a little, as memories threatened. Threatened to drag him down at the memory of things he'd had to live through, that he'd willingly subjected his body to, to keep a innocent from suffering a worse fate. At least when he suffered, he never questioned it was what he deserved.

Harry winced a little at the statement a look of horror crossing his face for a moment. "Did he catch you as a spy, or was he just suffering another bout of insanity?"He asked, because sometimes Voldermort was a good leader, cruel violent and easily enraged,but good at organizing. Other times however, he went completely insane, attacking anyone that suited his fancy for no reason besides to answer unasked and unwanted questions. For insanance, was Dragonheartless truly heartless? Apparently not.

"As if I'd ever get caught 's insane enough I could announce it and still be in charge."He said, a self satisfied smirk on his lips for a moment before it faded, looking tired and beaten. For the most part Voldermort's organization in recent months had been him, not the dark lord. A man who could be both cruely present to the torture of those around him, and able to think it through even as he wanted to throw up."No he's...slipping. Not even... nothing can distract him anymore."

He shuddered at the rememberance of what he'd done to distract him sometimes. Of sex so entwined with pain and blood he couldn't remember the last time he'd been with someone he cared about, couldn't remember the last time he hadn't felt like he was dancing on a knife's edge, and one slip would slice him open.

Harry's lip curled up into a snarl of distaste at the mention of Voldemort's growing insanity."Its his you know what a horcrux is, dragonheartless?"He asked, he didn't seem to be actually talking to the other, but rather himself."It's whe a person splits their soul into different objects, to gain a form of immortality. Voldemort did it sevene times, seven is a magical number. He thought it would make him powerful all it did was make him insane."

Harry shook his head as he stood."He's getting worse. It makes him harder to stop, harder to predict, harder to control...and I don't dare open my mind to him anymore, he's already started to taint me."He stared at the cieling for a long silent moment before he sighed, giving his hand a wave. The chain and cuf vanishing from Adrian as if they never existed. A show of power for a man no one knew could do wandless magic."You can stay as long as you want. You don't need to go back to him. I have other contacts I can use to stay informed. With you so close to him, death will come on swift wings."He stood, moving towards the door."I will not be the cause of your death.I will have fresh clothes for you in the morning, for now, rest."

Adrian studied Harry, tilting his head."You know wht I've done. You've known what I did to try to control him, to keep some sae, and you'd still spare me the horror of going back?"He asked wondering why. Closing his eyes he shifted, curling up starting to fall asleep.

Despite knowing that Harry'd told him to stay, he knew the man didn't want him here, wouldn't feel comfortable with Dragonheartless living here. He'd stay long enough to heal himself, then he'd go back. Because he could spare someone who was innocent in a way he hadn't been in years...because he could dance with death and survive, and still get Harry what he needed to defeat him."You'd spare dragonheartless?"

"As it turns out, Dragonheartless isn't so heartless."Harry stated from the doorway, watching the other."No one deserves what he's done to even the monster himself, nd yet you take it without complaint, because you can save someone else that fate. If anyone deserves a good long rest, it's you."He said before walking back to the bed, tucking the blanket around him."I want you to stay. To rest, and recover if nothing else. Even an angel can fall Gabriel, and even a dragon can break."

"thank you."The sleepy reply came, making the brunette smile as he pulled the door shut behind him


	3. Cost of living

"-Harry this is insane!"Fred hissed pounded his fist against the table."You're saying that you have to die to stop Voldemort?"

"We've killed him five times."Harry stated quietly."He just comes back madder each time. His soul is in me!I cana feel it."Harry hissed."I am the last thing that's keeping him alive!If I have to die to save the world then so be it!I've been ready for death since Sirius died."

"That wasn't your fa-"

"No!Then who's was it?"Harry demanded eyes flashing in anger."I will die, now or later. Death is inevitable...the only thing that hanges is how I meet I choose to meet it with a grin on my lips and the dark lord's heart in my hand."

The three red heads blanched at the words, and shook their heads."You're half mad yourself."Arthur whispered.

"I've been mad all my life Mr. Weasley."He admitted before looking at the doorway, looking briefly puzzled as he studied the man hovering in the doorway."It's alright Adrian. They wont hurt you. I made breakfast, I meant to take it up to you but I got...distracted."Harry said, rolling his eyes as the twins grinned at the dark haired man. Clearly they didn't realize who he was yet.

A flickering smile played across the blue eyed man's face as he walked into the kitchen, careful to stay out of reach as he got some of the breakfast foods, before commenting on the argument he'd walked in on."If you want to die so badly, I'll make you beg for release from both death and sex."He said with his charastic sarcasm, cruety and amusement in his smile. Even with his somewhat reform, he couldn't help jerk the weasley's chain. Espicially when it was obvious that they didn't recognize him."I'll gut Voldemort and smile, with the thought of you dying under me."

Harry and the Weasley's stared at Adrian for a long silent moment. Harry emotionless, the twins laughing and trying to hide it, and Arthur looked horrifed."D-don't encourage him!"

The twins were snickering as their father glared at Adrian, ducking down to avoid the pan their father was threatening them with. Breakfast that morning was a overly complicated affair of french toast cut into stars and moons, eggs mixed with so many herbs they tasted oddly, and hash browns. Harry was clearly getting more and more stressed, and probably guilty with the Weasley's being there. He didn't even want to think about the overly decorated three tier cakes and enclairs that littered the counters.

"Wait a minute..."Arthur muttered, sipping his own orange juice as Harry looked at him."You're Dragonheartless...you killed my family...murdered my sons..."

"Yes he killed our family."Harry muttered softly,"but it was better then Voldemort torturing them isn't it? We suffered, but Adrian has suffered more to just save people unnecessary pain. I know you don't like this, Mr. Weasley, but it's the way things are."

Arthur snarled shooting Adrian a look."I will kill you some day Dragon watch and see."He snarled before storming out, slamming the door so hard the glass shattered.

Adrian raised a hand, focusing for a moment before flicking a finger fixing the broken glass with a casual display of power. While he seemed to have to conentrate more then Harry, he could do it. Snagging a enclair he ate it with slow delibratiness, ignoring the twins staring.

"Would you stop staring at me before I decide to be a cannibal first thing in the morning?"He said with a casual threat, though there was no real heat to it. He knew better than to try, he had no interest in dying in the near future. Yet, he couldn't help it. It was in his nature to be cruel when he was nervous, crueler then normal anyways. Wincing he started making up a plate of food, with every intention of retreating to his room.

The twins didn't respond, and didn't stop staring. Knowing they were freaking out the other by looking so much like their family, having his victims stare at him. Staring because they knew that no matter who Dragonheartless was, Harry would protect his family.

Harry's lip twitched as if resisting the urge to laugh and shook his head ignoring the two. Pouring himself another glass of juice he watched Adrian moved around, bright emerald eyes fixed on that languid body. It'd been a long time since Harry had felt attracted to anything, male or female, and he allowed himself a moment of luxury of being attrated to his spy. He even let it show, that small spark of lust that was buried behind his mask, letting the spy see it.

Adrian smirked slowly as he looked at Harry, the answering arrogance, cruelty and promised pleasure showing in his gaze before he turned away."Stop staring at me."Adrian starled as he set his plate down, heading back upstairs. No longer hungry, because they did remind him of their family. The cruelty of their brother's execution promised to haunt him as he went to sleep. Slamming the door as he stepped into his room he let the world know that he was severely annoyed with finding his safe haven filled with people he didn't like.

Sliding into the bed he sighed, curling up on his side as he pulled the blanket up, before giving himself over to the the memories bite deep and hold, remembering pain and cruelty. Shivering as he huddled under the blanket, the only thing visible the very top of his head.

"Adrian?"Harry staid softly as he opened the bedroom door holding a plate of steaming food, not wanting to wake the other up if he was sleeping."You should take a 'll make you feel better. Cleaner."He said smiling slightly as the other tilted his head, even though he couldn't see his face. Reahing down he rested his fingers on feather soft hair."They don't understand...but I do and...I wanted to thank you. I've seen what he does to people...I've seen what could have done to them. You gave them quicker deaths, and for that I thank you...do you want a dreamless sleep potion?"

"Please."Adrian said after a minute, tugging down the blanket so he could look at the other, not saying anything else, because to do it, he'd probably end up screaming. And if he did that, he didn't know if he'd stop.

"Can you help me shower?"he said ater a few minutes, eyes showing answering lust in sapphire eyes. Grabbing onto the emotion like a firebrand, using it to burn the pain away. That, and he didn't think he could stand long enough to do it by himself. Having already been up and about had stressed his whle but still weak body not wanting to fall and injure himself. Needing to heal because he still had every intention of leaving, of returning to his former life, because there were lives that meant more to him then his own.

Harry stared down at him, his face unreadable as always watching him. Harry's mask of emotionless calm had unsettled more than one person over the years, but somehow Harry thought Adrian understood. Harry hid behind his emotionless mask the same way Adrian hid behind sadism and cruelty. They were only protecting their fragile hearts right?

Harry smiled slightly at the thought before nodding."I'll get the shower going first and get some here."He ordered leaving the room only to return in a few moments. Helping the other into the bathroom he smirked a little as he helped the dark haired wizard undress, fingers purposefully brushing over skin and scars."

You really are a dragon aren't you?"He asked after a moment staring at the other."Completely irresistable."He was...flirting!He hadn't flirted since...since...Oliver four years ago...had it really been that long?

Adrian's smirk widened a little, amused and feeling more at ease at being undressed."Iressitablly violent maybe."He said not feeling overly attractive at the moment. He knew he was, but he wasn't feeling it. Not when he'd lost weight, looked thin and worn from enforced bed rest. He just wasn't a man who accepted resting well, and the fact that his heart had been nearly taken out, had had a bad reaction on the usually confident man.

"You hide so well."Harry chuckled as he brushed the other's hair out of his face. Turning on the water he gestured the other in."Is it warm enough?"He added running his fingers through the water his eyes fixed intently on the other. He didn't know if he could trust this dragonheartless, this fallen angel, this mortal who was just as damaged as he was. Harry wanted to trust him, but he didn't care."Do you want to stand in the shower?I can support you, it would be better if you sat..."

"I can stand for a shower. I'm not totally incapable."The raven haired wizard growled as he stepped into the shower, sighing as warm water slid over his skin. Turning slightly to turn up the water he sighed as the burning water hit his skin."Just stand there, in case I fall."He said after a moment.

Harry chuckled a little as he stepped back, settling onto the toilet as he pulled out a cigarette and lighter, pausing."Do you mind if I smoke?"He finally asked, glancing at the other. He wasn't sure if the other had allergies, or might find it offensive. Even as dark as Harry was, he still worried more about others then himself."And your skin is turning red, you're going to have burns if you don't turn it down."

"No I don't mind."Adrian said, waiting a few minutes before he sighed, turning on some of the cold water, sighing as it hurt his burning not feeling clean, but not willing to do himself harm. Shivering a little he swallowed hard, his stomach rolling as it threatened to make him throw up. The grangers...weasley's...two families he'd known personally, and had left him forever scarred."What...what did the twins say?"

"They didn't say anything."Harry admitted as he lit the cigarette, sucking in a lungful before sighing."They just glared at me then left...they're strange whole...but then no one is whole anymore. Not even the death eaters, not voldemort. Not even the innocents living half a world 's the problem with war, and even if it hadn't been you, it would have been someone else. People don't understand don't understand."

"No, I just doesn't make the sins less painful to bear."Adrian said as he turned off the shower, pulling the curtain back to look at the man smoking. Shuddering at a memory, wondering how many people knew Voldemort had a fancy for cigarete's at one time. he arms and back bared proof of it. Swallowing hard as he dried off, he raised a eyebrow."Well? Do I meet standards?"

"It's very I can't stop...its his fault really."Harry muttered finishing his cigarette, "Voldemort...we're connected him and I, more than I wan to admit. Do you think people would hate me if they knew how close the two of us truly are?To the point where his personality rubs off on me, and alters who I am?"He looked at his foot before going back to studying the other."Do I disgust youSometimes I wonder if I could even fuck anyone anymore. But then someone like you comes along and I remember my lust."

Adrian shuddered a little, looking down at the man. Wondering if Harry's appeal was from voldemort, or from himself. Shivering as he reached down, gently brushing the man's hair out of his face, bending to kiss his forehead."Looking at you, I remember why I became what I did."He muttered straightening again, not at all feeling ill at ease for being naked, his heart aching at the wounded bird look on the other's face."You... are all that is good in m world, the light even though you are so very dark."He added, lowering his head, kissing him slowly, with a touch of cruelty, with a harsh edge that said he was cruel, but he cared. Sometimes.

Harry sighed softly kissing him back,enjoying the firm lips, the domination, the light streak of cruelty before he turned away, forcing himself free."I hate it when people tell me things like that."He stated glaring at Adrian with eyes so dark, eyes that weren't all sane,"Why should I be the light, when I lost everything before I was a year old? My entire life has been almost death after almost death...why should I be the light, when there are dozens, HUNDREDS, of people more suited for it?"He demanded getting to his feet,"Why am I the only person cursed to be connected the mind of a madman?I don't want to...be a savior here... not in my own home..."He said softly reaching out, gently resting a hand on the other's neck,stroking his thumb over the rapid pulse, as his madness vanished.

Cruelty filled Adrian's eyes, until there was nothing left but the promise of pain and pleasure."Because, sometimes people need something,even if it's not real."He said, but not giving Harry a chance to answer, as he kissed him. Hard and demanding as his hands losed over the brunette's hands, gragging them behind his back,holding them there as he delved his fingers into Harry's hair, yanking his head back into a painful angle even as he stepped forward, pressing his body against Harry's. Shifting his hips again he growled, his voice the low timbre of a dragon's growl,a voice that said he offered no kindness except...that he was as broken as kind as he could be, cruel because he was good at it. Knowing they both needed to forget."I'm giving you a choice that I don't ever give. If you walk out now, I wont hold it against you."

Harry whimpered softly at suddenly finding himself useless, defenseless, he felt defenseless for the first time in years...and it felt...good. Gasping as he stared up at the other, "Just don't mark me where other's can see...if you don't ever give the choice, then don't let me there there is one."He growled, wanting it. Wanting to be fucked, raped, punished for the deaths he had caused even though he was the innocent. He wanted what only Adrian Dragonheart could give him.

A smirk played over Adrian's lips as he swallowed hard, "Fine."He growled slipping a hand over Harry's shoulders,making him lean against his chest as he walked back to the bedroom. Shoving the other onto the bed, he stared down at him for a long moment, before flicking a hand, smirking as the spell took effect. Invisble bonds, that burned like fire, yet was a pleasing flame, pulled the man's body taunt against the bed. Absently stroking his fingers over Harry's cock, he smirked casting again. His touch laced with ice, cold and deadly, following the burning pleasure of fire. Shfting he went to his knees, driving into the other without warning, moaning softly as his cock was engulfed in a tight heat. Driving his hips into the brunette, finding forgiveness and purging in taking what the other offered. Harry screamed in pain as he found himself suddenly wrapped around someone for the first time in years, arching into those freezing hands as she screamed. The pain was satisfying, cleansing.

"So stubborn."Adrian whispered lowering his head as he heard the short gasps falling from the other's lips, feeling fire playing over his tongue, really a dragon breathing fire. Losing himself in inflicting pain, finding the look on Harry's face satisfying as he looked down at the man, raising his head.

Pain written on his face as he gasped, pulling away from the other, stumbling to the bathroom on shaking legs, barely making it before he threw up the few bites of food he'd eaten. Pain eating at his mind, pain and memories threatening to rip him apart as he slid to the floor, curling up. Feeling the cool press of tile against his flushed face, but remotely. Barely registering he was shaking, wondering what part of his mind he'd damaged in submitting to Voldemort, after so many years, he no longer knew how to dish out pleasure with pain, for both their enjoyment. Only knowing Voldemort's brand of cruelty.

In those few moments of consciousness, he knew he'd not only broken his wings, but shattered them. That the dragon wasn't any good anymore, staring at the tile in front of his nose, he slid into unconsciousness, his mind's way of trying to protect him.

Harry yelped at suddenly finding himself alone, staring at the cieling for a long moment, before breaking the spells with a easy effort, rubbing his red wrists for a moment before following after the other. Crouching down he gently ran a hand over the other's back. Satisfied he was alive, he sighed watching him."Thy mighty dragon, where though hast thine heart gone?"He muttered softly before gently picking him up heading back to the bedroom. Not bothering to heal any of his injuries as he settled into a chair next to the bed, waiting for the other to wake. He wanted the other to know he enjoyed the marks he had given him, enjoyed the pain. It had helped cleanse his soul, he wanted more, needed it,but not at the cost of Adrian's sanity.


	4. What keeps us up at night

Adrian wrinkled his nose as he stirred, blinking slowly as he turned his head to look at the man sitting next to him."You're supposed to suck on that you know."he said hoarsely, smirking at the lit but unsmoked cigarette dangling in Harry's fingers. Sitting up slowly he winced as the world swam around him, half remembering smacking his head against the tile.

Harry blinked a little then raised the cigartte drawing in a breath."Thank you Adrian."He said softly as he touched the welts around his wrists tenderly."No one dares give me what I need anymore...pain, they watch me, looking for marks, looking for signs that I'm abusing myself and refuse to let me do what I need. It's not the same if I do it myself...it's not...right, if I do it myself. thank youfor what you did. But if you dont want to again, I understand."He said meeting those pleading blue eyes, understanding because he was disgusting, he was certain that Adrian was disgusted with him.

Adrian frowned a little, raising his hand from his eyes as he waved the man over. Shuddering he tugged the man close, resting his head on the other's chest."I...do.I'm sorry for...that. It's been...a long time since I took anyone but Voldemort or anyone he deemed to my bed."He shuddered tears filling sapphire eyes as he refused to look at the brunette, burying his face against his chest. Shivering he let go, having a feeling the man knew about memories that were a torture in and of itself

Harry blinked confused as he was cuddled, smiling softly as he relaxed wrapping his arms around the man. Stroking his hair softly, letting the man cry into his chest."Let it out."He ordered, knowing full well that the other would feel much better after."Just cry...and when you can't cry anymore, in rage, fury, at everything that isn't right in your world...scream until you can't then you rest."

Adrian was silent,even with the command. The dragon didn't give into the rage, he just mourned the person he'd once been. Shuddering a little he raised his head, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips before pulling away, looking at the man with blood shot eyes."If I wasn't so tired, I'd pick up where we left off...unless you don't want to..."He stopped, for once, the dragonheartless was unsure of himself.

Harry smiled slightly as he looked at the other, slipping out of the bed, ignoring the disappointed whimper as he settled into the chair again."I want to.I like the pain."He muttered rubbing his fingers against the raw welts before looking at Adrian."I like the pleasure. I like the way you mix the two, it makes me feel better."He admitted before ordering the other as he handed over the dreamless sleep potion."Rest, and drink. You're only going to make yourself worse if you keep taxing yourself."

"Yes mother."Adrian muttered laughing softly as sipped the potion."I'd like to go outside, when I get up."He muttered falling asleep.

~~UU~~

Harry smirked as he glanced over his shoulder before returning to the stew he was cooking."I thought we could eat lunch outside."He admitted smiling a little. Remembering the other's wish to go outside."I set up a picnic table, so you could get some fresh air."

Adrian smiled at the thought, of being outside, in sunlight. Over the last few years, he'd lived his life out by darkness, because blood and sins didn't look so glaringly bad by moonlight. "Thank you."Tilting his head as he walked aross the room he caught the other's face in his hands, kissing him hard.

Harry closed his eyes as he was kissed, a almost needy edge to it as he took the other's lip in his teeth and tugged it before returning to cooking their lunch."I have stew, fresh cut fruit, bread rolls, and some tea."He admitted before turning off the stove, offering Adrian a bite of stew from his fingers.

Adrian laughed softly, taking the bite between his teeth, licking Harry's fingers clean before sinking his teeth into the offered digit, then swallowed the hot bit of food."That's good."He said smiling as he kissed the other before pulling away. Also ignoring the pain of the heat. Just because he generally caused pain didn't mean that he minded a flair of pain to himself.

"Carry that. Everything else is already outside."Harry ordered as he put the pot of stew in Adrian's hands smiling softly.

"Yes master, as you say else master?"Adrian grinned as he followed the orders anyways, walking outside with a smile on his face. Enjoying being with this man, and he was slowly not thining about what had brought them together so much. Tilting his head he sat down on the blanket, nibbling on a piece of the bread as he waited for harry.

Harry came out in a few minutes, laughing softly as he sat the bowl of fruit next to the stew."Couldnt even wait for me?"He demandd scowling at the bread roll in Adrian's hand."How rude."He teased before growing serious."And don't worry about anyone coming, they don't come unless I invite them. So no one will be bothering you."

Adrian sighed relieved, having not realized that he'd been worried about that. Even though he was a guest in Harry's house, and Harry's home should be open to his friends, he couldnt stand the thought of any of them near him."If you want rude, I'd masturbate and refuse to let you have relief. This...is just mildly disturbing."

"No, that's not rude, just fun."He snorted laughing as he took a bite of food."Besides, I get the feeling you don't care about manners."Harry pointed out to dragonheartless, smirking a little."Now shut up and eat. You need your strength if you're going to recover enough to have your way with me."

"Are you saying I don't now?"He said, flicking his fingers in Harry's direction, smirking as the flame bonds tied the brunette's hands together, allowing him to eat, but nothing else. Bound hand and foot, Harry looked delectable. Tilting his head, Adrian studied him."I really should have my way with you."He stated as he leaned back on his hands, his shirt pulling tight across his chest.

Harry smirked as he suddenly found himself bound,groaning as the fire burned his hands, smirking as he squirmed."Jackass"Harry hissed panting softly as the fire in his bounds took care of his clothes, leaving him naked in his backyard."You don't have the strength."

"I have the strength to leave you there."Adian said as he continued to eat, a hand absently running down his stomach,before tugging his shirt off, "And yes, I am a jackass."He added eating slowly, a hand absently going down, undoing his pants, as he stroked himself slowly. Watching the other through half closed eyes.

Harry snarled angrily, glaring at the man as he watched the hand trail downwards, licking his lips."Yea, and I have the strength to break these ropes if I have to. Your point?"Harry demanded, his eyes never leaving the other's cock as he struggled against the ropes, though he didn't break them. He tried not to use magic unless he absolutely had to.

"True."Adrian said absently, finishing his stew as he stroked him. Moving over to kneel next to him, trailing ice cold fingers over fevered skin he smirked a little. Knowing the shock of being ice cold could be intense pain. Curling his hand a little he smirked, letting the other be the test subject for a spell he'd been working on. A fire whip, with barbs of ice appeared in his hand, laughing softly as he watched the man's reaction to the fiery cold.

Harry panted sotly watching him,whining as he squirmed. Tossing his head back as the feel hit him."Ngh.."He panted, quickly losing the ablilty to speak."Again..please, whip me more.."Harry pleaded wanting the pain, needing it.

"You will beg."adrian ordered as he raised his head again, wrapping his fingers in the other's hair, pulling him into a kiss, even as his hand came down to whip as the whip bit deep, and burned."Beg."

Harry snarled darkly shaking his head. Harry never begged, not for anything! He would never, and have never begged, and he never would. Arching as the whip bit deep he groaned at the pain, it was so wonderful. Whining as the other pulled away from him, standing above him, so close without touching. Waiting patiently for Harry to cave. Which took almost a hour before the pleas of,"Please...please I need more please!Please Adrian!Please!"

Adrian smirked darkly snapping his wrist as he undressed himself the rest of the way, letting the whip bite deeper then it had before. Wrapping the spell around his hands, fingers both hot and cold as he shifted the man, pushing his legs up before slamming into the man hilt deep without warning, biting down on Harry's neck hard, driving himself into him with practiced ease.

Harry moaned loudly arching back into him, crying out in pleasure as the other forced himself into him, crying out again when he was bitten. Looking pleased, oh so pleased be being hurt."Yes!Yes oohhh yes."

Adrian growled as he drove himself into the brunette over and over,burying his face ginst his neck as he refound the part of himself that enjoyed this, enjoyed mixing pleasure and pain till one wasn't possible without the other. finding redemption and plesure in it was he let fire play across their skin. Harry groaned yelping at every thrust, every bite, feeling his own sins washing away with it, feeling grateful for both as he writhed under the other.

Adrian bit down harder as his hand clamped down on harry's hip, one hand fisting the other's cock, stroking him harder, finding the other's prostate as he came, eyes going wide and shocked as he felt his control slipping.

Harry moaned gasping as he came, screaming in pleasure as it washed over his body. Losingcontrol as he griped the other tightly to him, before falling limp."Y-yes...so good..."

Adrian moaned as he rolled away, closing his eyes as he laid on his back, breath coming hard and fast as he bit his lip. He'd enjoyed himself, greatly. Yet, he couldn't help the memories that threatened to drag him down. Of a thousand other moments, of a blond he used to know. For a moment, seeing the Malfoy heir's body ripped apart, the last moments of his life, as far as he knew. Those moments that had killed Gabriel, and created Dragonheartless. Those moments of the blond's frantic heart, racing with passion and fear as ther master destroyed them.

Staring at the sky he wondered how such pleasure could bring such pain. "You okay?"He muttered running his fingers over blistered flesh.

Harry was panting next to him, still bound with a look of serenity on his face,"I'm good. That was very good, thanks. I really needed that. Can I have my arms back though?Or are you going to show me more?"

A smirk played at adrian's lips,"I'll make you beg for the next time."He said releasing the brunette, running a hand through his hair as he sat up slowly. Looking at the food, then Harry."Our food's cold."

"I'll never beg again."He stated simply, waving a hand at the food,"Are you a wizard or not?"He teased as a warming spell made the food warm again. Ignoring the blistered flesh, ignoring the whip marks, ignoring that he was naked in his yard. It wasn't like had neighbors.

Adrian smirked, well pleased with himself as he looked at the other, liking to see his marks on tan skin. Swallowing hard he ate the food in companionable silence.

U^U

Tossing and turning in bed that night, the man trapped himself as the blankets tightened around his legs, trapping a man used to be captive to things deadlier then fabric."Dray!No!Master!No...please...no..."The screams were frantic and loud at first, then a whimpering beg as the man relived the day he'd actually cared for who his victim was.

While he cared about the people he killed, and long given into grie that he couldn't change it, who they were really hadn't mattered to him. Not after voldemort had made him kill Draco Malfoy. Gutting him and leaving the blond to the elements had taken more than he could stand, but he'd left while the blond still lived, in hopes someone would find him. Pain and fury in those years after was what had driven him to be so viciously cruel. Harry was right, his sadism was a way to protect himself, from caring to much. And here he was with another man he had a feeling could steal his heart...and it terrified him.

The sound of flesh on flesh sounded through the room, as pain flaired against Adrian's face. Harry leaned above him, wincing as he looked down at the sleepy frightened man."You were screaming."He whispered softly, touching his face."I couldn't get you to wake up so I slapped you...you were yelling for Draco."He admitted looking sad, almost whistful."Are you going to be okay?"

Adrian swallowed hard, sitting up as he rubbed his arms, shuddering as he shifted,cuddling into Harry's arms,needing the ocmfort. Having seen the look on Harry's face, he needed to tell him there was nothing left."...I killed him. It was a kinder way to die then to be given up to Voldemort."He whispered finally talking about the pain that had created a monster,"Voldemort wanted him...because I would have lived, had I not cared...even if he was allive, I can't be the man he loved again."He said sadly, wishing there had been a way to save him. "I...I want you.I don't know for how long, or if we'll even live through this. But I need to know."

Harry gentle stroked the other's forehead, laying a kiss on the other's forehead."Draco didn't die."He admitted suddenly."he's way to stubborn for that...he's living with the twins."Harry's lips quirked into a smirk."Molesting them to from what I hear. You have will always have me."He promised nuzzling the other. He was still uncertain, he couldn't be certain that Adrian wasn't up to something...but he hoped.

Adrian cried harder, before he had hoped so desperately that the blond alive and held it close to his heart. Swallowing hard he snorted laughing at the idea of Draco molesting the twins."...are you sure we're talking about the same Draco Malfoy?"He asked smirking slightly, raising his head to look at him. Looking sad, because he knew what Draco had to know had to hate him...but he couldn't help but ask. His breath coming hard and fast, "Can...can you see..."He struggled, trying to voice a need that was bone deep."Will you invite him here?"

"Well, the twins started it."He admitted gently kissing the other's neck."Draco can't talk twins were the only ones willing to take him in, I think they just wanted a chance at revenge...in the end, he just liked what they did to them, and is extracting his own revenge."He admitted looking amused."He turned into someone who's very...calm. But I will invite you want."

"See if he'll come...tomorrow?"Adrian said sotly shivering under Harry's lips, closing the door on the memory. "Stay with me tonight?"He asked before paling as something occurred to him."Will the twins let him come by himself?"

Harry chuckled a little."Yes. Draco might have hanged but he's still a pompus ass."He admitted."Besides if I call him it's usually to relieve some twins don't like it when we duel because we don't hold back, sometime we really beat the shit out of each other, so he doesn't always tell them where he's going"He admitted chuckling."You're going to have to scoot over if I'm sleeping with you."

Adrian laughed softly as he scooted over, curling up around the man as he laid down, resting his head on Harry's chest as he settled in."I'm so glad you duel.I'd hate to have to kill him for having sex with Draco will alwys be a pompus ass, there's no changing that."He yawned sleepily,cuddling as he started to fall asleep.

"Yea, he's a ass...but at least he's a nice ass on occassion now."He admitted."Besides Draco'd ut my dick off if I tried sleeping with might tolerate me,but he still hates me."

Adrian laughed, drifting off to sleep. The next day was going to be intresting


	5. Reunion

Adrian glared at his reflection in the mirror as he stared at himself. smoldering anger sohone in his eyes, barely hiding the panic under it. Leaning back against the door he sighed softly, listening intently, wondering what was going on downstairs.

Harry snickered a little as the floo flaired to life, looking at the blond as he stepped through the fire. Fixing a light lunch for them all, he found Adrian's inrational fear amusing."Hey Draco."He chirped loudly, letting Adrian know the other was there. "I have lunch ready."

Adrian frowned at the silence wondering how they were communicating, biting his lip as he listened.

"Oh, he's hiding like a little baby, he's afraid you hate him."There was a longer silence."Hey I'm the one taking it up the ass, I can call him a bby if I want to!"Another pause."Yea, go on up, I'll finish lunch." Soon the only sound was the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I am NOT a him to go fuck himself."Adrian scowled at the door, before getting up, angry and nervous enough to pull open the door without thinking."Never mind I'll-"He stuttered to a stop when he stared at the man he hadn't seen in four years. Fear and pain sliding over his face before it was hidden behind a cool collected mask."Draco..."

Draco smiled slightly, looking at the man who'd been the first to call him beautiful. And it was true. His hair fell in a shining waterfall around his face, a earring dangling in his left ear, a crystal dragon shimmering in the air as he stared at the other with amusement and worry. Soft lips parted for a moment as if he was going to talk before closing again, a look of anger crossing his face. Looking down he sighed softly, waving for the other to follow him downstairs, looking pitiful and pleading as he looked at Harry.

"Draco wants to know if you would be alright if he used Legilimins on you."Harry explained glancing at his lover,frowning when he saw the other watching the blond's ass."It's how he talks Goes into your mind, feeds you his thoughts."

"If he wants to feed me something, it should be more than his thoughts."A wickedly sensual smirk flashed over his face, being teasing because he was nervous, and trying to let it become cruelty. Which limited his actions, as he sat down at the table he smirked as he stared stubbornly at the floor.

"_Really now, I'll have you know I'm not into the same things Potter is. You'll have a much tougher time making me beg Dragonheartless."_ Draco said flashing a smirk as their minds eased together, his voice the same cultured sound, but more calm and controlled._"That name doesn't sut you at all you know. I missed you, I was afraid that I might never get to see you again."_

Adrian looked surprised at the words,"It suits me now Dray."He muttered, eyes going over the blond's shoulder to look at Harry, looking torn and confused. Having not realized that as much as _he _had changed, so had Draco."And I could always make you beg, don't lie."

Draco smirked,looking amused."_Should you really be saying that in front of Harry?"_ Draco demanded tilting his head._"Aren't you guys lovers? Harry wont admit it, but he's afraid to get close to people now."_ He leaned forward, his grey eyes laughing."_You never change Adrian, so demanding."_ He ran his tongue over the other's heek, _"but I have changed a great deal, I'm almost afraid you might hate me for the fool I have become."_ Draco purred kissing Adrian's ear as Harry suddenly slammed a lid down hard on the tin he was looking in. Draco tossed his head back in a laugh, showing the hideous scars that marred his neck, it looked like it'd been ripped apart by a animal._"Even without admitting it, Harry is very possessive over you."_

Adrian smiled slightly at the idea of being claimed, "You were always a fool Draco."He purred softly, his hand clamping over draco's neck as he drew near the other, fingers brushing over the rough scars. Having not realized he'd moved he looked startled."I'm sorry...Sorry..."He muttered closing his eyes as he trembled, letting go of Draco. Afraid of hurting him again, that this broken body was his fault, and he knew it. Had he not cared...

Draco paused a little, touching his neck looking startled."_Sorry for what?My neck?You didn't do this. I got this because I was a idiot and tried to go after Voldemort on my own after I healed...I was stupid, if the twins hadn't noticed I was missing I would have died...I have a bad habit of getting into horrible situations."_He admitted sighing a little."_Fenrir I think it was, my memories of that night are a little fuzzy, I was mad with rage and half drunk on firewhiskey. I'm certain he's the only one who can go after a man's neck with his teeth even though he's in human form._"

"Yes, it was Fenrir."Harry said scowling a little."The twins patched him up again after that, and then chained him to the bed for a month as punishment."

"Now that, is one person I don't regret killing."Dragonheartless surfaced in his eyes, cold and cruel. Having laughed when he'd cut the werewolf to pieces, made him watch as he fed his body to the werewolf pack."I'm still sorry."He muttered looking down again, calm and collected despite how his hands shook."I'm sure you loved being chained to the bed. You always did like bondage."He smirked a little, half tempted to send a note to the twins then winced remembering exactly who they were.

Draco smirked a little as he watched the other death eater, tilting his head as Harry gagged a little as he remembered the carnage that had been Fenrir Greyback. Wincing when the brunette raced for the bathroom."_Don't worry about Harry._"He ordered gently as he watched Adrian half raise out of his seat."_Fenrir is a touchy subject for him. He had to watch his friend Lupin who was another werewolf, get eaten alive by Fenrir, then saw what you did to him...it's just one of the few things that actually bother him. It's less of an emotional response and more a physical. He remembers Fenrir's body and just...pukes. It's strange because he's seen worse since Fenrir...but he's still the only person he pukes over. He doesn't even react when he remembers the St. Mungo's massacre."_ A shudder at the memory. A year after they had graduated, death eaters had rushed into St. Mungo's, and slaughtered everyone. Harry himself had gone in to look for surviviors but even the babies in the cradles had been murdered."_This also gives us a chance to talk in private."_

Adrian winced at the memory, shivering. St. Mungo's had been a massacre, a slaughter that he hadn't particpated in, a cruelty that he would have never considered."You look...good." he said slowly, the memory of the bloody broken mess he' left him as showed in his eyes before he shoved it away."I missed you Dray."He muttered standing, wrapping the man in a loose hug, giving him the option of moving away.

Draco smiled as he hugged the other back, resting his head on his shoulder."_I missed you to. You will always be my brother, no matter what we had to do to survive."_He promised gently, giving the other a kiss on the cheek."_Promise me you're not going to go back. I fear you wont survive if you do. Potter...Harry told me the state you were in when you showed up. I thought you were going to die."_

"Your roommates might want me to head back."He said holding the man tighter, resting his cheek against blond hair,closing his eyes. Feeling comforted, and healing in the other's embrace."You know I can't promise needs me to go back."He muttered fear under the words. Not that he'd admit it, but he was afraid of not surviving. Of being ripped apart worse this time. "I thought I was going to die to, but at least we figured out I still have a heart."

Draco yanked away from Adrian and glared at him."_Harry needs you HERE!"_Draco growled baring his teeth in a silent snarl."_I need you here!I will not allow you to go back. Even if I have to strap you down myself!"_Draco ordered glaring furiously before tossing a handful of floo powder into the fire before disappearing.

Harry staggered slightly as he entered the kitchen again, frowning slightly."Where's Draco? He didn't leave already did he?"

Adrian sighed softly."What's the twins floo?"He said glaring at the fireplace. Angry at himself for upsetting Draco,and not focusing to hear what he'd said to floo. Needing to apologize, and feeling relief at the idea he wouldn't be made to go back.

Harry blinked startled, frowning before he snorted ducking his head."Did Draco get mad?"He asked chuckling a little."I knew he always does. I'm not telling you the twins floo, they'll curse you as soon as you step into the house. Anyways, he's coming over for dinner promised."He admitted."You can apologize then."

Adrian scowled, not liking being restrained from apologizing before sighing."Do they... they know me and Draco get along?"He asked worried about his ex-lover and always friend. Afraid the twins would take their anger out on the blond."Are the twins coming with him?"

"They know he's friends with you."He admitted chuckling as he kissed the man's neck, wrapping his arms around him."I don't know if they're coming or not...I can ask then not to come...They'll be angry, but wont say anything."He admitted running his tongue along the other's neck."You let Draco lick you."He complained."And kiss you."He growled as he set his teeth in the other's earlobe."You might not know this yet, but I'm a very jealous lover. I don't care about your past at all, but don't that sort of thing in front of me, pisses me of."He admitted his body pressing against his back, his hands sliding against the other's belly and slipping down.

"Unn...let them come."Adrian smirked a little at the play on words, shuddering at the fell of the other's hands sliding lower."I know they're going to be here...so it'll be fine."He sighed."I enjoy pissing you a angry person beg for pain is so much better."He said with a hint of cruelty as he leaned back into him.

Harry smirked a little as he suddenly sank his teeth hard into the other's neck, drops of blond welling as he sank his teeth in. The mark no doubt going to leave a scar when it healed, but thats what Harry wanted."There. You belong to me now."He stated his hands slipping to the other's hips."And it wont be me begging tonight. I'll show you what it's like to belong to me."

"Are you sure of that?That you can make me beg?"he said ignoring the wound on his neck that was steadily bleeding, the steady thump of pain going straight to his cock, reminding him that he was with Harry, and that begging for him was fun, not a life and death action.

"Come on,angel."Harry smirked as he headed up the stairs."Let's show you a whole new torture."

U^U

Adrian smiled as he shifted back to lay on the blankets, rubbing his wrists from the cuffs, pulling out of the other, before shifting the around, laying his head on his chest. A hand absently playing over Harry's ribs, taking comfort in the man's steady breathing, nuzzling him. Letting the silence fall between them, though it was comfortable instead of awkward. Just enjoying being with him as he yawned a little, content and please for a moment, though he was absently plotting his revenge for getting handicuffed."...the twins can come tomorrow. I wont hex them or something.I just want to visit with Draco,and you...and maybe get to know your friends. IF they let me."He said sleepily.

Harry looked startled as the other cuddled him, before relaxing. Getting more comfortable as the other cuddled him, he gently took the other's hand and traced the lines and faint scars with a small smile on his face."They wont like you much at first, but they'll treat you better. Draco's telling them all sorts of fun stories about the times you saved him. And the times he saved you. They wont trust you, but they will tolerate you."

Adrian shuddered as Harry traced the scars from a knife "Draco lies. He doesn't know anything."He growled sleepily, peacefully drifting to sleep. No longer worried about tomorrow. Sleeping peacefully, for the first time in years.


	6. Many happy returns?

Adrian smirked a little as he turned to look at the brunette in the doorway, tilting his head."Well?How do I look?"He asked gesturing to the newly transfigured clothes. The familiar cream colored dragonhide pants hugged his lower frame, and finely woven silk carassed his chest like a gossemer's kiss, the dark blue of the shirt bringing out the gemstone color of his eyes. Finding that he needed a confirmation on that he looked good for the first time in his life. It usually wasn't something he questioned.

Harry smirked a little as he looked the other over."You look gorgeous."He purred his own clothes a stark contrast for his. The black dragonhide pants, a black shirt, and a smallish black leather jacket with a dog collar around his neck, along with the dark green eyeliner accenting his eyes completed the look of a beautiful demon. "Come here, and give me a kiss."He demanded grabbing the front of the other's shirt, pressing their lips together. Harry was still waiting for the other's revenge for the night before, and it was killing him.

Adrian smiled taking his time to kiss his lover, a slow gentle kiss that just held the edge of turning violent. He knew he was killing Harry with suspense by waiting to get revenge but doing so was part of it. Smirking as he raised his head he smiled at the shorter man."You're beautiful."He said pressing another kiss to Harry's lips as he heard the three others in the kitchen, nervousness showing on his face before he hid it.

"Draco Goddamnit get your hand OUT of my pants!"

"Aw but fred, you know Draco can't help himself."George chirped laughing as Fred yelped downstairs.

"George!Don't encourage him!Draco stop it!We're in someone else's house!Show some restraint!"

George laughed as Harry snorted as he walked downstairs."DRACO!What have I told you about raping Fred in my house?"

"To let you join in and enjoy the blond tart?"Adrian quipped from behind Harry as he walked into the kitchen, looking for the said blond tart. Wanting to know if his fashion sense had gotten even more outrageous then before. Apparently he'd found the...freer side of himself.

Harry turned to glare at Adrian."."He warned.

George just snickered as Fred blushed hard as he struggled to get Draco's hands out of his pants and redo the button as the two walked in. Draco was wearing a pair of low riders, showing off his narrow hips, and a shirt that was a little to short, flashing a great deal of belly, a belly button ring gleaming in the low light. Another dragon pendant, of course. Draco smirked at them, lip gloss, eyeliner, and eyeshadow completing the look. Looking dashing and... slutty all at the same time.

Adrian laughed softly as he walked across the room, cupping Draco's cheek in his hand."But he's such a slut. He just begs to be used."He said slanting a smile at Harry, bending to kiss Draco's forehead, yelping when he was jerked back.

Fred and George held the man's arms looking possessive, and Harry looked furious as the brunette turned and stalked into the kitchen.

"_Ohhh Adrian, you're in trouble!"_Draco taunted smirking.

"You know Harry's last boyfriend cheated on him."Fred stated firmly glaring at the death eater."And we'll kill anyone who does it again."

"Touch our boyfriend, and we'll cut your filthy balls off."George snarled darkly at Adrian.

Draco laughed silently,"_Aren't they so ADORABLE when they're pissed?"_

Adrian gave Draco a look, sliding a arm over Draco's shoulders as he pulled away from the twins."About as adorable as a pit viper. I don't see it ."He said looking at the man in the crook of his arm before slipping away as he slipped into the kitchen.

The twins watched the lithe man disappear into the other room, glaring but not going for their wands. Mainly because Draco'd taken their wands from them.

"Dri, come here. Give me a hand."Harry ordered looking at the other as he tried to pour the heavy pot of soup into a smaller bowl."I need you to hold the bowl still, it keeps moving."

Adrian smiled slightly as he moved over, holding the bowl still,"Anything else you want my hand for?"He asked laughing softly, looking amused. "Draco, leave the man's cock alone. I don't want to be scarred into not having sex in the near future by seeing it."He growled as Fred complained about Draco groping him.

Fred blinked at Adrian, and Draco, who followed the orders, laughed as he pounced on the red head.

"Draco!Not my ass dammit!Just because someone told you no to one place, doesn't mean move to another!Hey listen to me dammit!"

"He wont listen to you."Harry stated simply as he smirked a lttle as george told Draco to knock it off."He only listens to George, and me if I get if you ever flirt with Draco again, I WILL leave you hard and helpless...for DAYS!"

Adrian growled softly as he caught his boyfriend's chin in his hand, sliding his mouth over Harry's, kissing him harshly before raising his head."But I've missed him, and we flirt like we breath...totally harmless,because we, when the night's over, we go home to those we-" he stuttered a little, kissing Harry again before he could finish the sentence he'd started to say."Who are the ones we really want. And you draco, will keep your hands to yourself unless you want to lose something"

"_It almost sound as if you've turned into a romantic Dri."_Draco teased as he watched the other. "_Or is it that you've fallen in love? And of course I'll keep my hands to myself, George'll punish me if I grab something of yours."_He added his ees flickering down as George scowled at him.

"You're fixing to be punished."George purred into his ear.

A smirk played over Adrian's lips."Shut up Malfoy. I am not romantic, though I do have my moments."He said brushing his fingers through his hair, tilting his head."Ah, but Dray, you always liked something of mine, and you always enjoy being punished."He said knowing he was flirting with danger, but he'd really missed Draco and he'd missed their easy flirty friendship more then sex.

Draco giggled silently and smiled at Adrian before nodding as Harry snorted. "Maybe we could all get together and have a orgy then?"Harry offered licking the spilled broth off his fingers."I always did like the way the twins fucked me."

Said twins caught onto the brunette's play immediately and snickered."Christ, when was the last time?Seventh year?"

"Mmm I think so."Harry agreed trying to make the other two jealous as he looked at the shell shocked look on Draco's face, as he looked between them, trying to decide if they were lying or not.

"If you want."Adrian calmly as he leaned back into the counter, hands resting on the edge as his fingers curled under. Muscles taunt in his arms as he gripped the counter so tight it bent slightly. Though he looked relaxed, he wasn't. Though only Draco knew him well enough to know the tormoil under the surface. Feeling like he'd been sucker punched without warning. Not jealous...just in pain at the idea of having to share, having to have a orgy to keep Harry, wondering if his sanity would survive going through something like that again.

Quietly excusing himself with a quick nod of his head he headed upstairs to the bathroom, leaning against the sink as he wrapped his arms around his knees. Wondering if he could hide out without appearing to be a ...maybe he was well enough to leave. It seemed Harry didn't need him after all.

Harry bit his lip as he slipped into the room, easing down onto the floor next to the other, tilting his head."It seems...we're both idiots aren't we?"He asked softly."Hurting each other without meaning to, and not even realizing it until it's to late. I would never sleep with someone else...you know that right?"He asked softly his eyes flicking up to meet Adrian's."There's only one person I love and I..."He froze as the words left his muth, his eyes widening before squeezing shut. When he'd told Oliver that...the man had laughed, pleased that Harry was so foolish, and it was then that Harry realized Oliver had had other lovers.

Adrian smiled sadly as he stared down."You...?"He asked softly waiting for him to finish the sentence. Not responding otherwise, arms wrapped tightly around his knees, wondering if Harry was just trying to make sure he wouldn't leave. Knowing Harry knew him well enough to know if he didn't like it, he'd walk back into the life he'd had before, and forget he'd even been Gabriel. Wondering if Harry was just keeping him in one place, while he had the twins and Draco. Not wanting to say the words that he'd almost said in the kitchen. Not with his heart in shreds from the teasing, wanting to feel more whole when he said it.

Not because he thought Harry'd laugh at him, or do anything negative, he just wanted to be... normal when he said it, and it'd take time. He hoped, desperately Harry wouldn't get tired of him in that time. The need, the words showing on his face as he finally looked at he didn't say the words, they were in his eyes, and the silent pleading for time, time to find stay and be with him.

"I..."Harry muttered trembling a little as he forced himself to continue."I need you. I need you to be with me, to be only with me because when you flirt with other people...even when I know you don't mean it, it feels like my heart's being ripped apart."He admitted a tear dropping down as he ducked his head to hide it."I love you and that scares me...because if you're just using me, I'm going to be hurt again. Or if you just think its a game, or you aren't serious, or..or anything like that then I wont have a reason to live again, and I'll start doing stupid things."He admitted hugging himself, the usually calm, poised golden boy showing his insecurities for the first time in almost twelve years. Not since fifth year had he felt this vulnerable.

Adrian smiled slightly as he shifted wrapping the man in a hug as he pressed a kiss to his temple, ignoring how he flinched before leaning into him."I'm not playing, and I'm serious. If it was a game, I wouldn't have come to you when I was bleeding to death. I would have just let it happen."He said hugging him tighter, wincing a little as he realized his tears were soaking into brunette hair "Don't be stupid harry. Just...promise me...even if I accidently flirt. I'll try not to, but it's Draco, and he's a flirt. He can't help it...but please...if you want someone else...to punish me, don't make me but that."He whispered his heart hurting at the idea of what he was willing to do to keep the man in his life.

"I would never want the twins."He admitted burying his face against the other's shoulder, clinging to him."They're as good as brothers to me. I don't want anyone else, I want _you._ I want only you and I know it's impossible but I want you to only want me...I was just jealous of you and Draco...and thought I'd get back at you. It didn't work very well did it?"

Adrian nodded a little as he nuzzled the other's neck."No, it didn't."He shuddered a little, gently biting down."It's not impossible. I only want you. Me and Draco...it's long done. Any teasing we do now, is just that. Teasing...I don't know if I'll ever be better then this, but I only want to spend my days with you."He said, the closest he could get to a admittance of love. The ability to say it, a willingness to say it, had died the same night he thought Draco had, because a overheard I love you could ruin things."We probably should get downstairs..."

Harry relaxed into him,closing his eyes."Eh, Draco's raping Fred anyway. We have a moment of peace...just hold me okay?"He said hopefully gripping the other's shirt."I need to feel that you care. I'm so glad you didn't laugh."He muttered."Just promise me...that you will never leave me hanging onto a broken relationship...if you lose interest... please tell me so I wont be hurt when you go to someone else."

Adrian shifted, bristling a little at the idea that he'd be so easily moved in his affections. Though he wasn't sure where this was going, he disliked the assumption he'd be moving on. Even if he understood why the man was asking."I DO care. And I wont."He promised shuddering as the brunette kissed his neck, shivering as he ran a hand up and down the other's back.

"Everyone always moves on."Harry whispered softly biting the other's neck as he frowned pulling away to look at the door."...someone's at the door."He stated calmly as he got up, suddenly completely serious."Stay here."He ordered softly as he walked out, the house falling silent as they others realized they had company to.

Adrian growled softly as he followed the other out of the room, snarling softly. "I'm going with you."He said voice cold and emotionless, unlike the man from minutes before. Glancing at Harry he looked around, Dragonheartless in those eyes, Voldemort's brilliant violent second. Those eyes promising a painful death for whoever was interrupting their moment.

Harry shook his head pressing a hand to the taller man's chest,"Don't let them see you."He whispered as he summoned his invisiblity cloak, tossing it over him."Don't come out unless it turns threatening."He whispered."We don't want certain people knowing your with me now do we? That would end very badly for both of us."He said inching towards the front door as someone knocked.

Adrian snarled silently scowling as he slouched a little to make sure the cloak covered him, leaning back against the entrance way's wall disliking this idea of not being able to get closer to him. Gritting his teeth as he struggled to obey the command to stay where Harry had put him. Nearly jumping out of his skin at the soft pressure against his ribs.

"Calm down."Fred muttered, safely hidden under his own invisiblity charm, "Harry's not alone there, if it's someone dangerous Draco will have them cursed before Harry even gets a can't see him,but he's standing just behind Harry."He whispered quietly stepping away from the other so they could focus on the door.

Harry stared at the death eater standing on his steps as he opened the door tilting his head a little."Yes Goyle?"

"An invitation to my Master's ball. He's celebrating his most recent victory-"

Harry didn't even wait to hear the rest, just slamming the door in the other's face as he set the letter on the floor and stepping away. Clearly waiting for an explosion, or something.

Adrian snarled softly, as he remembered those invites. Ripping off the cloak he snarled."Open it. It's not spelled."He said swallowing hard, staring at the elegant dragon in flight seal, the elegant handwriting. "I wrote those weeks ago."He said slowly, wondering what Voldemort was up to sending them out now.

Harry stared motioning for the others to drop their charms, fred smiling a little as he stepped away from Adrian's side."Not cursed."He said.

Harry reached down picking up the letter, flipping it open, eyes widening slightly before meeting Adrian's, then reading over the words."Not going. I hate parties."

Draco laughed to himself."_Of course you're not going. It's clearly a trap."_

"It's a trap."Adrian said staring at the letter, already forming a idea. "He wants you to go for a reason."He added refusing to look at the other men in the room. Knowing that at least two of them would physically injure him to keep him from offering.

"You can't.I can."

U^U^U^U^U

A/N: This chapter's for Pikachumomma, because not only was she the one that keeps reviewing, and makes me want to keep writing, I felt bad when I couldn't tell you if he was going back or not. So...Ill let you be in suspense for another chapter. See you next chapter!


	7. dinnerand more?

harry snarled softly as he grabbed the other's wrist, a bracelet forming around the circle of his fingers, a silver chain attatching itself to the floor. Dimming Adrian's magic so fast he wavered on his feet, looking sick, leaving him useless, or almost so.

"Uh...Harry you just-"Fred started.

"Shut up!"Harry snapped at them, rage in his voice as the other's cringed."You're not going. For now the bracelet will keep you here."

Adrian snarled softly, relieved that he wouldn't be forced to go,but hating ordered to not to. Snarling as he jerked his wrist, pulling at his hand as he reached out, pulling Harry against him. Anger showing in his eyes, not willing to let this hurt him, not liking that Harry could do this. Fear making him shudder for a moment, the emotion showing on his face."Let me go."

Harry snarled back slapping him hard, tears in his emerald eyes."I tell you I love you, and the first thing you do afterwards is go get yourself killed!"He yelled at the other, his own fear showing, "You're not going!Even if I have to fight until I'm dead to keep you here!"

The twins and Draco moved back, heding for the hallway, wanting to give them privacy, but be there in case they really did start fighting.

"I didn't mean that.I said it before I thought better of it.I meant let me go.I'm not going."He said fear in begging in the tone. Fear because unlike the night before he couldn't break the shackle without doing serious harm to himself."Harry please, don't keep me chained."He said sinking to his knees when the man didn't answer, letting his arms fall away from the other, shoulders rounded as he waited. Pain and submission in the motion, his pride and will shattering under the pain he remembered, moments where he'd been shackled, bound to a man he longed to kill. Bound physically close to his abuser. Trembling ever so slightly as the house faded around him, all he could see was Voldemort's bedroom within Malfoy manor.

Harry looked startled, before the chain and bracelet faded away, dropping to his knees and pulling the other into his stroking his hair, holding him tight as he sat down."I'm sorry.I'm sorry I forgot."He whispered gently kissing the other's neck."I didn't mean to hurt you."

Fred and George stared from the hall, having not realized that someone as overwelmingly cruel could be so...broken."Man...two broken people in a relationship...I don't think this is going to end well."Fred muttered.

"_It will be fine, they have what the other needs."_Draco said shrugging.

Adrian trembled as he pressed his face against Harry's chest, tears shimmering in the low light as he fought the memories. Swallowing hard after a few minutes,he shifted to hide his face against Harry's neck, closing his eyes."What are you three staring at?Don't we have a dinner to eat."He said scowling, though there was tears in his voice he sounded serious. Trying to hold off the memories even though he knew he'd be screaming that night in his dreams, he needed to not do this now, not in front of two men who hated him.

"We forgive you."The twins chroused suddenly."We can't speak for our father.."

"But we, at least forgive you."Fred finished before they turned away and headed for the kitchen.

Harry sighed softly as he shook his head, gently stroking the other's hair out of his face."I'm sorry Dri.I overreacted."

"It's 't worry about it."Adrian said wit a fragile looking smile, sounding so sure, except for that smile. A broken child looking out a grown man's eyes. He sighed softly as he pushed away from the other, not saying anything about his breakdown. Knowing he'd need it later, knowing he'd need the comfort later he didn't take it now. Standing he smirked though it was a little off."Think they'd forgive me if I flirted with Draco?"He said before he thought better of it gently kissing Harry as he wiped his face off."Not that I'm going to but..."

Harry smiled a little, gently wrapping his fingers around Adrian's."Go ahead and flirt with Draco. I think I understand your relationship with him a bit now."He admitted nodding slightly."But try not to touch him to much okay? Then I might get jealous anyway."He smirked licking the other's tears away."They don't mind much in any case, Draco flirts with _everyone_. And does it on purpose so George'll punish him."

Adrian pouted a little as he took comfort in the touches, and the idea of doing something familiar. Of flirting with Draco, because it was something so far removed from violence, and it was normal."Draco!I have permission to flirt. Where are you, you slut?"He said smirking as he pushed away from Harry, heading for the kitchen. His pleasant calm mask firmly back in place.

Harry laughed a little, smiling as he followed him into the kitchen._Well. At least he's acting normal._ He thought to himself smiling as the twins laughed at Draco bounding over to Adrian like a puppy who'd just heard the word food.

_"Oh really?Well now, maybe i might even talk your lover into letting me have at tht fine ass of yours?"_

Harry snickered at that, almost hysterically."As if you could Draco. Adrian doesn't bottom, for anyone! Just ask my poor sore ass."

_"Oh, Dri. How could you!Have you forgotten MY hot tight ass so soon?"_

"Draco, your ass is as loose as you are."Harry taunted, smirking. Harry and Draco still seemed to enjoying picking on each other.

"I'm sorry Dray, but he's a much better bottom. He lets me do whatever I want, and does as I can. Instead of flirting with everything that comes near him. Including my dog."Adrian said looking deadly serious as he looked at the blond as they headed outside to set the table for dinner.

Draco sulked as he set the soup on the table, pouting."_Well your dog was cute, besides we ALL know Harry doesn't do a thing you tell him to, he's a stubborn jackass."_

"Damn straight I am. One of us has to have self respect."Harry taunted flashing Draco a smirk as the twins started laughing.

Adrian snickered as he sat down at the tble looking at the blond man across from him."The dog was ugly. You know he was ugly. And so was that witch you felt up at the last death eater's meeting you attended. She was so ugly I didn't even want to get close enough to torture her."He taunted, a little more himself as he let the sun warm him skin, and heart to.

Draco laughed silently shaking his head, flipping his hair back over his shoulder."_I wasn't pretty then. I couldn't afford to be picky, but I am a god now and I get good looking fellows like Fred and George."_

"Aww malfoy, that was almost sweet."Fred teased.

Harry snickered shaking his head."He just wants to get laid."

"He _always_ wants to get laid."

"But that works because I always want to get laid to."George growled smiring at Draco, who in reponse licked along his middle finger seductively, winking at George as Harry pretended to gag.

Adrian smirked as he leaned towards his boyfriend, lips brushing over his ear."Can I srew with him please?Put him in place?"He said fingers trailing over Harry's thigh as they sat together, fingers clamping down hard on his thigh as he waited for a answer. Smirking as he gave his blond ex a look across the table, really wanting to see how much he could wind the blond up before he admitted defeat.

Draco lifted a eyebrow as Harry gasped, the brunette blushing hard as he tried to move Adrian's hand away."A...Adrian, not in front of people."He hissed softly, but his body already reacting to the thought.

"Don't listen to him."Fred said smirking."Harry loves it when people watch. We've never been allowed to touch, but we did get to watch once."

George snickered as Draco wrapped his arms around Fred, drawing him close."I get to judge. First one to make their slut beg wins."

"What!NO!"Fred protested.

Adrian snarled softly as his hand tightened, fire in that touch."You let them watch?"He asked softly, his lips brushing over Harry's ear before he bit down, his free hand sliding down harry's arm, catching both his wrists in a steely grip.

Harry groaned shuddering a little."J..Just o..once. Back in s..school."He gasped breathlessly as George snickered.

Across the table Fred moaned by something that Draco was doing to the red head, the red head shaking his head hard at the order to beg.

"Adrian!"Harry gasped softly as fire played across his skin, feeling the pained pleasure flairing under Adrian's grip as he moved his hand to grope him through his pants. Determined not to beg. Never. Not in front of anyone.

Adrian smirked as he leaned back, sitting casually in his chair as he tangled his fingers in Harry's hair, jerking his head bak to a painful angle, kissing him harshly. "Beg."He ordered quietly, sinking his teeth into Harry's lower lip."Otherwise I will be gentle and caring for a week."

harry gasped as he was yanked back, ignoring the soft whistle George gave. The red head impressed as Fred cried out at the other side of the table, tears springing to his eyes as he trembled, his lips moving as if he was about to beg. But Fred hadn't broken yet...Harry had.

"No, no please no."Harry pleaded bucking under the other's hand, panting hard his face bright red from humilation.."Not that, please. Adrian please."

"Later."Adrian said kissing him slowly, smiling as he pulled away."Patience is a virtue...and this is revenge for last night."

The sound of Fred's head hitting the table as he came startled all but Draco, as George laughed softly."Well, since it was a begging contest Adrian won, but damn Draco you didn't even touch him, that's just cruel."

Draco shot Adrian a smug smirk, looking so proud of himself.

"I'm...going to kill you all."Fred complained ashamed to having come in his pants, and rather enjoying the humilation.

Adrian smirked raising his eyebrows at Draco, tilting his head as he brushed his lips over Harry's ear, tugging the lobe between his teeth, biting down."Come for me."He growled the order, not to be outdone. Really, him and Draco were like five year olds who needed to prove who was the strongest bully on the block. Fingersagling in Harry's hair, stroking the strands."Beg as you come, and make it sound good. Maybe I'll even touch you tonight."

Harry groaned as he jerked a little, wincing as the other's teeth scraped his ear, flushing hard as he followed the order, feelign rather humilated and aroused. A needy whimper falling from his lips as nonsensical begging fell from his lips, slumping against Adrian.

"I think we'd call this a tie."George snickered as he looked at the two. "So what's for dinner?"he asked lifting the lids off the pots.

".And biscuits."Adrian grinned as he got himself some, absently running his free hand through Harry's hair, wrapping a arm around his waist as he started to eat, glancing over at Draco."So glad you still have the talent...even if you are a whore."He teased absently touching his embarassed lover, needing the touch. To assure himself Harry wasn't angry. Having only realized belatedly tht he could very well have pissed off his boyfriend with the game.

Harry flashed a look at the former death eater, blushing harder and silently eating his meal. No, he wasn't angry, to aroused to be angry. He shivered a little with every touch. Across the table Fred was carefully not moving, biting his lip as Draco did something to him. Eating with one hand, the blond had one under the table to. Harry knew what was happening, he could feel Fred twitching ever so slightly against his.

Adrian smirked as he wrapped a spell silently around his hand, closing his hand in barbed wire, which would cause a sensory infliction of pain instead of real damage. Smirking as he slid a hand down Harry's back, causally sliding a hand into Harry's pants after he undid them, discussing books with George as he jerked off his boyfriend.

Harry gasped softly, his eyes closing as Fred lawed silently at the table, Draco shooting his former lover a amused smirk as his fingers twitched lightly under the table as Harry bucked a little into Adrian's grip.

Adrian gave Draco a amused smirk, tightening his grip around his lover's cock, tilting his head at Draco."You know, its amazing we survived each other. We're to competitive for our own good."He said smirking, intent on making Harry come, turning his head to look at Harry."Come."

Harry whimpered as he bit his lip as Adrian's lips brushed over his ear, arhing as he came like a obediantly trained dog, gasping softly as Fred let out a low groan. Draco snickered silently and nodded as he looked at Adrian as Harry came. The poor submissives...the force of their dominates personality was just to much for them.

"Another tie!"George chirped, waayyy to pleased."Well this IS a interesting dinner."He teased taking a sip out of his glass, the two bottoms turning bright red.

"You're going to pay for that."Harry warned, shooting Adrian a glare. Trembling lightly from the force of his orgasm, and starting to get annoyed.

"Sorry."Adrian muttered resting his chee against Harry's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him, pulling Harry against him tightly against him, trembling ever so slightly. Having realized the man was annoyed, he was nervous and frightened of what he'd done. Sipping his water as he kept his eyes away from the others, ocusing on his food. To well trained to Voldemort's violence, that he couldn't help but tremble as he waited for Harry's annoyed reaction. Because he knew Harry was more powerful, and could leave him vulnerable.

Harry blinked, looking startled when he felt the other's trembling, his eyes softening as he leaned into him."Calm down love."He muttered shaking his head as he shifted, stroking the man's wrist were he could feel his heart fluttering rapidly like the wingbeats of a caged bird. "I wont ever hurt you. I might be similar to Voldemort, but I will never act like him. I wont hurt you for doing things I like, I wont hurt you when you annoy, or even infuriate me. Alright?"He admitted sounding serious."I'll take a wizard's oath if I have to, if that's what it takes to make you feel safe."He muttered gently laying a hand over the other's lips."I love you Adrian."

Adrian swallowed hard as he kissed Harry's fingertips, gently biting down."No...you don't have to."He muttered, so totally focused on Harry he forgot the others."I'm going to take a shower.I'll be back."He muttered before disappearing inside.

U^U^U^U

"I was hoping we could Harry."George said quietly as Adrian walked out of the bathroom, smirking a little. Wondering what the other man would do if he called him adorable with his wet hair sticking up every which way.

Adrian started at the voice, tilting hsi head."Fine by me."He said stepping into the guest room, waiting till the other came in to close the door. Waiting for him to talk.

"Harry wont hurt you Gabriel."George said as he sat down on the bed cross legged before frowning. Realizing that probably wasn't his name."What is your name?I didn't catch it, and Draco calls you fire spitter."He admitted flashing an amused smirk."Harry is a very complicated man. He's been betrayed by almost all of the people he's ever cared about, even me and fred, though we hadn't meant to. Harry has a hard time trusting people, and that bastard wood was Harry's last straw. He just...shut down, started taking suicide missions, starting to drown himself in the war. He stopped doing that when he started writing to you. harry would never hurt you, because he can't. He would rather hurt himself then the only person who hasn't betrayed him."

"It's adrian. Adrian gabriel if I'm not paying attention and you need to snap me out of it."He said, tilting his head, trusting the man with it, that he wouldn't abuse the use of his full name, because alling him Gabriel would startle him enough to snap him awake. Because no one but Harry used it. Nodding a little as he listened, amazed that he'd effected Harry that much with just writing him. When the letters had saved him more than once when the thought of dying to escape."I know...mentally I do. I just cant help the reaction. Maybe with time...the reaction will fade.."He shrugged helplessly before smiling."And on that pleasant note, is this where you demand that I take good care of him?Cause I have a threat to go along with it about Draco if it is."He said smirking, trying to lighten the mood as he opened the door again.

George grabbed the other's shoulder before he could leave."No. No can take care of himself. I just...wanted to thank you."He admitted."Harry explained...about my family. I don't know if I'll ever truly forgive you...but I have to thank you for making it easy on them. Vodemort is a horrible, horrible monster. I don't even want to imagine the things that...he has done to you. IF you ever need to talk, come over to Draco's place. It's the dragon's den."He informed him, a small smile curling his lips."Draco and I will always be willing to listen...Fred has the attention span of a flea though. so he'll probably get bored and wander off."

"Not if Draco's hand is down his pants."He smiled weakly before nodding."I might take you up on that sometime...there's just some horrors I wont tell Harry. Or Draco."He winced at the memory of Draco's mother. So not going there. Until he had to anyways."We better go down and make sure Draco's not torturing Fred."He said smiling wider as he slipped away from the other man, heading downstairs, smirking a little when he saw the scene.

Harry was red faced, yelling at the other two, and it was very obvious on why he was upset. Harry was soaking wet, covered in feathers, and a bowl of pudding sitting on his head.

George gaped as he stepped around Harry to come into the room, before shaking his head smacking Draco on the arm."Flog him Harry. Didn't I tell you to behave heathen?"

Draco looked properly chastised as Harry snarled glaring at the blond."Adrian!"he demanded rounding on the man who was Dragonheartless."Sic him."

Adrian growled softly, the pleasant look iin his eyes fading at the sight of his boyfriend pissed, stalking over to the blond, curling his fingers around the other's neck, letting ice hold him still,trapping the blond close to him."Leave him alone."He growled looking down into the blond's grey eyes, no hint of Adrian in those cold eyes, only Dragonheartless, and the cuelty that promised pain.

Draco looked startled though he stayed relaxed in the other's grip, meeting his eyes as Harry gently wrapped his fingers around the other's wrist.

"I mean...dump him on the ground."Harry muttered softly, looking nervous. Regretting saying it, understanding the man's reaction, though it made him nervous."Gabriel. Let him go okay?"He added gently, touching his face as Draco slid his hand up, wrapping his hand around Adrian's wrist, feeling his pulse race under his fingers.

Adrian tensed at the touch, fingering to not injure Draco for upsetting Harry as instincts warred, pullng his hand away, shoving the blond away from him. Pain and horror showing in his eyes."Sorry."He muttered before stumbling away. Practically running by the time he hit the stairs, heading into his bedroom, leaning back against the door as he sank to the floor, curling up against the wall.

Draco knocked gently on the door after a few minutes, before striding in, looking at the man sitting on the floor before sitting next to him, silent for a few long moments."_Dri, you need to be more patient with yourself. You're still recovering. You can't expect to forget things overnight. It will take a long time to stop reacting the way you do. No one blames you for it, and no one hates you for it, so you need to stop hating yourself for it."_

Adrian trembled a little, resting his cheek on his folded arms, looking over at the blond."But I do hate myself...there's just so much...I shouldn't have done. I've already hurt you Dray, I could have done some serious damage. And you know it."He shuddered swallowing hard. Knowing he was being hard on himself, but he held himself to higher standards then he held anyone else to. Not willing to take comfort because it'd been so long since someone offered it, he found it hard to accept. He swallowed hard, knowing this was going to be painful, but he needed to tell him, so he'd understand why he'd reacted to the words like that."...your mother treated me like a well heeled dog for months, when Voldemort was trying to punish me."He shuddered a little, shifting to rest his head on Draco's shoulder. Knowing he was probably hurting him by telling him, but feeling a little more at ease for it.

Draco listened, a strange look on his face."_She used to do that to father and me to. We had to obey at all she'd take a green branch from a willow outside, and she'd strike it across my back till I was bloody. She was-is- a horrid bith, even my father admits it. She even used imperio on my father when he started 'falling out of line.'"_Draco admitted shaking his head as he took the other's hand, offering comfort."_When the time comes, I'll be holding a willow branch in hand to make her suffer like she did us."_

"I'll be there to help."Adrian said shifting to wrap his arms around the man, sighing softly."Your mother is a evil bitch."He muttered trying to forget those weeks he'd been chained like a dog, forced to sleep beside the bed, eat out of a bowl, and kill who Narcissa wished him to. Sighing softly he smiled."I missed you."he smirked a little hearing Harry out in the hall, resting his cheek against Draco's shoulder. Wondering if he'd been listening, hating to think about Harry thinking him weak."How long do you think he'll stay out there?"

Draco smiled a little glancing at the door,holding a private conversation with the other man, when Harry's voice filtered through the closed door."Adrian.I'm going to go for a walk..."He chirped, forcing himself to be cheerful."If you...if you need to be...intimate with Draco...please be done before I get back okay?" Harry was going to let him have a moment's respite, a affair. Now that was love.

Draco rolled his eyes though shaking his head and looking amused."_He only says that because he knows in the end, we'll go back to who we belong with."_Draco admitted flashing the man a playful smirk, though there was no lust in grey eyes. Yet.

Adrian looked surprised, and unsure, before answering."I...I will."He said softly, before glaring at Draco."It's not fair qouting my own words back at me."He said pinching the other's arm, "_What did he say to you?"_He asked the blond privately, torn between the two. Because he wanted, needed Harry desperately, and yet...Draco was unfinished. Torn from him, he'd never gotten closure for almost killing him. Looking sad, torn up and consfused.

"Harry?"he said quietly, wondering if he was still out there. More then anything else, he needed Harry. His heart breaking even at the idea of cheating on Harry,even with permission. Looking at the door, tears trembling on his eyelashes. Love and confusion showing on his face. Waiting for them to both to anser, needing to know if he did this, if he sought closure, he wouldn't be turned away. The fear showing on his face, the fear that he could see Voldemort being cruel, to punish him for something he'd been told to ...Harry wasn't Voldemort. And he trusted Harry.

Draco smiled a little."_He wanted to make sure, that if we had sex, that I would go home to the twins, that you would stay here. He knows that I don't lie, and he went ahead and said something like that. It surprised me, he really cares about you...but you shouldn't feel obligated to if you don't want to Adrian, and if you do, I already got George and Fred's approval. I wasn't sure but...I thought it would be nice, one last time."_Draco admitted biting his lip, watching the other closely.""_Harry told you it was alright, because even if he's jealous, he knows it'll be good for help settle our pasts. Harry has enough of his own demons to understand."_ He said calmly wrapping his arms around Adrian."_Harry wont hate you, and he wont be angry, or get angry if you do what you need to do to heal."_

_U^U^U^^_

_A/N: I know its long, but this was the best place to break it off that I found...so see you next chapter XD_


	8. Moments

Adrian rubbed his eyes, looking at the other man, before raising a his fingers in the blond's hair he drew him into a kiss,gently at first,then his word for it, that he wouldn't damage the life he was building for himself. Drawing away he got to his feet, pulling the blond with him, gently shoving him onto the bed, laying him down as he explored his body with skilled fingers, taking comfort in touching him.

Draco smiled kissing him back playfully, silently making their clothes vanish as he set his wand down, sighing softly as he laid his head back with a silent moan, shivering a little. Shaking under his hands as Adrian played with his body like a master harpist, slender fingers pressing against sensitive skin. Adrian shot the man a smirk as he laid down on him, gently nudging his legs apart as he pressed his fingers against Draco's sensitive thighs, before sliding lower, teeth sinking into his inner thigh. Having every intention of driving him insane before he would let him come.

Draco whimpered."_Ahhh not there...Dri!"_Draco pleaded squirming as he squirmed.

"Yes?"adrian smirked as his lips brushed against Draco's thigh,biting down as he slid his fingers into the blond, groaning softly. Drawing away he smirked at the full set of bite marks that was already starting to bruise, nuzzling his leg as he loked up at him. Moving his fingers in and out of the man, wanting him to beg.

Draco arched against the other, the pleasure that wasgoing through him had him gripping at the bed,bucked a little into the fingers."_Dri, Dri,fuck me please don't tease.I need it, I need your thick dik buried in my tight me a slut, ah please you have to fuck me.I can't take it, it's so good fuck me, fuck me Dri."_he whined, oh yea, there was the Slytherin slut.

Adrian shuddered at the remembered nickname, swallowing hard as he stood lookng down at the slytherin, before shifting the man further back onto the down on top of him as he kisssed the blond slowly."Such a slut."Adrian purred as he eased himself into the blond, fingers holding hard to the man's legs as he held them apart.

Draco moaned squirming as he looked up at him, face red. Draco had only two sides to his 'sexual' personality. Either he was a blushing slutty submissive, or he was a tyrant dominate who loved to tease. Draco wasn't very not very complicated. Kissing Adrian back he tangled his fingers in dark hair, arching into him,whining and begging more as he squirmed.

Adrian laughed softly at being thanked, fucking the blond earnestly as he leaned down to nuzzle his neck,gently biting down as his hand wrapped around the blond's cock, gently jerking him off, shuddering as he buried himself in Draco over and over. Loving the feel of the other around him, finding peace and contentment in having the man alive and blushing under him.

Draco gasped silently as he clung to the other man,"_Yes,oh god yes, fuck me. Please Adrian, harder, fuk me harder. Make me your whore."_ Always so desperate, his blush growing as he struggled towards was a well known fact Draco often sent himself over the edge just by dirty talking to his partner, but the problem with talking to Adrian, Adrian was the one who'd taught him how.

Smirking as he wrapped his fingers around the base of the blond's cock Adrian laughed softly as he made a effective cock ring as he looked down at him."Oh, you're not done yet."He grinned as he kissed him. Having every intention of making the blond a whimpering, whining, begging mess before he let him come.

Draco cried out as he panted,"_No no Dri, please!Please gotta cum so bad!Fuck your so good, cock is so big inside ahhh yes you fuck me so good. I gotta cum, Dri please!"_It was so cruel to be so close and denied it, wriggling and writhing the blond grabbed Adrian's wrist trying to yank his cock free."_Leggo!Leggo!"_Not begging just yet, more ordering than anything else.

Adrian smirked as he tightened his grip slightly, sliding his free hand down to grip the man's thigh as he felt the other jerk at the abuse to sensitive skin."That sounded like a order. I take no one's orders Dray. You know that."He growled tightening his grip on the man."Beg."

"_Please, please let me come!Let the dirty little slut come."_Draco begged as his face went beat red,jerking, "_I'm going to go mad, please!Please!"_

Adrian moaned as he let the blond's cock go, shivering as the blond spasmed around him, coming with a grunt as he buried his face against Draco's neck.

"_Uhhh...so good Dri. Love the way you fuck me."_Draco groaned as his eyes fluttered closed, wrapping his arms around the trembling man laying on him.

Adrian smiled a little pulling out of him, settling on top of him as he sighed softly. Closing his eyes as he snuggled close. Relaxed and sleepy, yet even in the glowing afterglow he wanted Harry. Felt the longing in his heart, and as much as he loved the blond in his arms, he wanted his Harry. Not that he was ready to admit being in love with him,but he neede to be with him.

"Good as ever...you must get a lot of practice."He teased as he ran his fingers absently over Draco's side.

Draco smirked a little."_I get a fair amount of practice, though it's been awhile since I was let come so soon though. George makes me cry before he lets me come. I guess that's okay since I do the same to Fred. Thank you...I feel better now. Are you feeling better?"_

Adrian smiled a little, nuzzling the blond's chest, not answering right away as he pressed closer."I don't want you crying for me."He muttered, pain in the words before it faded."I feel... comfortable. Knowing you trusted me to touch you, makes it easier to believe you actually forgave me."

Draco smiled tucking Adrian's head under his chin, running a hand down his back."_I forgave you a long time ago, Dri. It was never you I blamed, it was my mother and Voldemort who I hate. Never you."_He promised gently, turning his head to meet the other's eyes."_Even when you held me by the neck, I wasn't afraid. I knew you would never hurt me, not on purpose."_

Adrian relaxed even more, laughing softly."I'm glad one of us knows that."He said raising his head enough to press a kiss to Draco's neck."Thanks Dray."

Draco smiled as he curled lightly into the other, pulling the blanket up. Smirking slightly as he watched the man starting to fall asleep. Glad that he was relaxing enough to be sleepy."_I have to leave in a few minutes. I have a meeting I need to go to. Damn muggle job...I have to wear a suit and everything."_He snickered, though he didn't move to leave yet."_You will go back to Harry after this right?"_He added, looking at him curiously.

"Yes."Adrian snarled in anger and pain, a gut reaction to the pain at the idea of not going back to Harry, the hurt showing on Adrian's face that Draco of all people, would ever think he would be fickle in his attention. Yes, he'd screwed a lot of people, but most of it had been orders. If given the choice to stay, he'd stay until he had no other option but to walk away. "A suit...really?"

Draco smiled a little."_I figured you would, but I wanted to make sure."_He admittted yawning as he laid his head against the other's shoulder."_I'm a muggle lawyer, and the best too."_He smirked getting up."_I'm going to go now, Harry's out in the front yard reading a book."_ He informed the other before disappearing with a crack, heading home, naked, probably to get molested before work.

Adrian rolled his eyes as he watched his friend leave before getting up, heading downstairs after dressing. Running his fingers through his hair as he stepped outside, he tilted his head at the sight of Harry."Harry?"He called hesitantly. Even though Draco had said it was okay, even Harry had said it was, he still waited for a bad reaction.

Harry glanced up from his book, looking up at the man hesitantly walking towards him. "Hey... uh...how'd it go?"He asked. Sounding nervous, not angry. Uncertain how to act.

Adrian smiled a little as he crouched down in front of him, "It was..."He bit his lip trying to say it nd not sound romantic or like he was still in love with Draco. Because he wasn't. He loved him, wasn't IN love with him."It was good...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to drive you out of the house..."He said looking up at the other through his hair.

Harry blinked looking a little startled before he smiled, gently setting his hand on the other's face."It's alright. As long as you feel better."He promised softly stroking his thumb over the other's cheek."Did Draco enjoy it?"He asked with a amused smirk. Of course Draco enjoyed it, Draco always did."My ass is tighter though I bet."He teased bursting into nervous laughter, wiping tears from his eyes."Sorry..I just...I was scared you'd leave with him."

Adrian sighed softly, a soud of pain escaping because he'd made him worry. Getting up he picked him up before sitting down, settling the man in his lap as he pressed a kiss to his head. "It wouldn't know tight if it bit him. We're happy with who we're with...we needed closure but...we're happy where we are. I can't be the man I was with Draco, I'd feel like I was constantly trying to fit myself into being who I was...you accept me, broken wings and all."He muttered, tears in his voice as he the other tighter. It physically hurt to think about leaving him.

Harry sniffled wrapping his arms tightly around the other,"I'm you find the closure you needed?Do you feel better?"He asked softly, looking at the other with hope in his eyes, needing to know that the other was better, smiling a little as he ran his tongue over the bare skin on Adrian's neck."Broken wings can be healed."

"I did."Adrian moaned as he tilted his head back, resting it against the chair as Harry licked him. Trembling as the sensitive skin was touched, still hyper aware of touch. His body already starting to respond to the touch."With help they can."He muttered running his hands over the well muscled body in his lap. Even after just having sex, he wanted to have his way with the brunette.

Harry smirked a little hopping to his feet as he clapped his hands together."Good!"He chirped grinning at him, sadistically amused. He'd gotten the other randy and now he was going to go do something else. Punishment for molesting him in front of company."I'm going to go take a nap."

Adrian looked startled, staring up at him. Biting his lp as his smirk faded, refusing to show fear as he stood. Wrapping his arms around the brunette."Can I come?"he said, raising a eyebrow as he pinned the other against him.

"No, you're being punished."Harry huffed loftily as he twitched away, heading for the house. Not noticing the look that crossed the other's face, before Adrian followed him inside.

Catching the brunette at the door he pinned him against the kitchen table, using magic to hold him there as he met the other's eyes. His heart in those eyes, sapphire looking as dull and lifeless as the jewels they looked like, the peacefullness vanishing under his fear.

Harry looked startled then laughed softly as he looked at the other pinning him."Gabriel, calm down."He ordered softly, gently carding his fingers through his hair."I was teasing, not serious. And I'm not punishing you for Draco, I was punishing you for making me come at the dinner table. Jerk."He teased.

Adrian's answering grin was everything he could have hoped for.

U^U^U^U^U^U

"I love you Gabriel."Harry admitted as he softly nuzzled the other, wrapping his arms around him."But honestly, when I piss you off, you're going to have to punish me more."

"When I really am pissed, I haven't upset me really yet."He muttered before pulling away, picking up their clothes from the kitchen floor before picking Harry up, heading upstairs. Settling the brunette into the bed before cuddling next to him, "I was more afraid then angry."He muttered.

"I'm going to have to learn all the buttons to push."Harry chuckled as he paused, lifting his head as he looked at him, scooting to hover over him as Adrian closed his eyes. Concern replacing amusement"Afraid?Why were you afraid? You know I would never hurt you right?"

Adrian sighed softly looking at him, looking unsure but willing to believe it."I know."He gently ran his fingers through the other's hair."I thought maybe...even though you told me it was okay...you'd make me go...live with the twins...and that would fuck up my day and Draco's..."

Harry blinked slowly before laughing softly, laying his head down on the other's chest."That's cute. Because I was worried, that you'd abandon me, and go live with him."He said smiling as he traced patterns over the other's skin."I will never send you away. I'm to selfish for that."

" I don't want to leave."Adrian admitted kissing Harry's forehead, before blushing, paling a little as he realized he'd admitted to actually wanting to stay where he was. Dragging the brunette up for a kiss he smiled."I'm selfish enough that I want to stay...even if I'm not good for you."

The total opposite of Oliver, who didn't think Harry was good enough for him, Adrian felt guilty for not being good enough, not being the man Harry needed him to be. Guilty because he felt broken, to grounded to have moments of whimsy and romantism though he was starting to feel better about himself. It was going to be a long road to convince he he was loved and that he was worthy of having someone of his own.

"Good. We can be selfish together."He agreed kissing the other before gaspng as Adrian's fingers found his sensitive lower bak arching against him as he rubbed himself against his thigh."Ohh crap..."He groaned his eyes fluttering shut as he dug his fingers into Adrian's arms.

Adrian snickered a little at the reaction, pressing the brunette closer to him."Harry..."He started biting his lip as he watched the other. Feeling curious and brave, and a little reckless.

"Yea?"He asked softly panting as he bucked against the other, "You have a bad look on your face. What's wrong?"He asked worried despite having a hard on and a libido of a nympho.

Adrian smirked a little kissing him."...Will you top me?"He asked, tilting his head.

U^U^U^U^U

A/N" Yes, I know evil place to stop. But hell, I want to know what everyone thinks Harry will do. XD


	9. Dragon's Den

A/N:Sorry guys about the long wait, first I was sick for a few weeks, then work got busy. I work retail and we're getting ready for christmas, so please forgive me if its awhile before I get another chapter. ^^. Now!Onto the story

U^U^U^U^^U^U

Harry froze staring at the other, before his lips curled into a grin."Are you sure?"He asked, gently stroking the other's hair as he looked down at him."If you don't feel ready, you shouldn't be forcing yourself."He added even as his hands down the other's body. He was a excited about the idea really, to top his Adrian, his broken angel, to torment him, tease him, love him till he begged for mercy.

Adrian smiled a little, gently running his fingers through Harry's hair, not sure if he was ready, but trusting Harry enough to stop if he said stop."I trust you."He said swallowing hard as he looked at him. A little excited, a little fearful, and more then a little turned on at the idea, because it would be his first time bottoming willingly, and it'd be for Harry. With harry, a man who he trusted more then anyone else.

Harry grinned a little nodding as he gently stroked the other's cheek."I'll show you the agony of love."He promised."So that your heart throbs, and your cock aches."He chuckled as he nipped at Adrian's neck.

"Are you so sure I'll enjoy it?"He teased sliding a hand down Harry's back. Neverous but willing to try.

"I made you enjoy it last time."Harry taunted smirking.

U^U^U^U^U^U

"That was good...so good..."Harry muttered as he pulled out of the other, settling down next to him, closing his eyes as he rested his head on his chest."How do you feel?Okay?"

Adrian was shuddering a little, curling his body around Harry, pressing his face against his neck."I'm okay."He said shivering a body torn betweene pleasure and pain, his mind shying away from thinking about what they'd just done. While amazing, it didn't ease all the memories. Holding the brunette tightly he sighed softly, letting the other chase them away.

Harry smiled holding the other, gently petting him, kissing his neck gently. Using gentle, distracting pleasure to keep the other alm."You''re alright. You're okay."

Adrian smiled slightly, "Okay...I'm okay..."He muttered his shivering easing, drifting to sleep as pain didn't follow pleasure. Trusting Harry enough to sleep easy in his arms.

U^U^U^U^U^U

Adrian smiled a little as he dressed slowly, sitting down on the edge of the bed as he looked down at Harry, smirking at the nail marks over his shoulders."Harry."He whispered, wincing a little as he bent to kiss his head.

Harry sighed softly as he stirred, looking up at him smiling slightly."Hey, morning."He muttered, grinning a little."How are you feeling this morning?Not to sore are you? I got carried away last night."He added, sounding a little worried as he studied the careful way the other was holding himself.

"Don't worry. I'm okay."He said smiling at him. Glad that the other had enjoyed himself."I' going to go visit Draco."

Needing to see the blond, because he knew the blond would understand even more about how much he'd trusted the brunette. He knew Harrry knew what it had taken him to let him top, but Draco'd been there for each painful step. For the creation of the man known as Dragonheartless. That, and he was sure Draco had a pain potion that he could have. Not wanting Harry to know just how sore he was, worried that the man would feel guilty and not do it at the thought of wanting topped again he grinned a little.

Harry smiled a little, snuggling into the blankets."I'm glad. I've never really topped before so I wasn't certain."He admitted biting his lip."Go visit. Though make sure to call first, they have a bad habit of running around naked if they're not expecting company."

"Sleep.I'll be back in awhile."He grinned kissing the brunette's head, watching him drift off to sleep for a minute before heading downstairs. Tossing some floo powder in he stepped through the fireplace without calling, despite the warning. There wasn't much they could be doing that would embarass him...but he was so ready to embarass Draco."Guys?"

All three looked up from where they were laying in the living room floor, staring wide eyed at him. Fred blushed hard as George snickered. "Nice timing, we were just about to put Draco in his place. Wanna help?"

"_NO HE DOESN"T_!"Draco squealed blushing suddenly."_I don't need him taking home all kinds of ideas to try on Harry, who will in turn punish US!_"

George paused tilting his head."Okay fine he wont help."

Adrian snickered shaking his head."No, I wont. But I would like to steal Draco for a talk."He said blushing a little. Not so much because they were all naked and asked him to join, but because of what he wanted to talk about. Trying to keep the stiffness out of his body, and his legs from shaking.

The twins stared for a moment before laughing and bounced out of the room, yelling for Draco to have a fun time. Draco shook his head as he sat up, his body covered in hickeys, almost enough to hide all the scars. Coughing a little he grinned."_You're standing a little stiff there. Need a potion?"_He offered reaching for his pants as he stood."_You know, you really should have called I hadn't protested George would have tried to molest you."_

Adrian blushed more, shifting a little on his feet before wlking around, collapsing onto the couch with relieved sigh."A potion would be nice. And he wont be molesting me if he wants to keep all his parts intact. Which I'm sure you want him to."He teased.

Draco chuckled, silently summoning a pain potion, handing it over before sighing."_So what's up? Do you need to talk? What happened?"_Draco sked, a little worried as he pulled his pants on, brushing imaginary dirt off himself.

"I didn't want to worry Harry about getting a potion."He said smiling slightly as he tossed the potion down his throat, relaxing even more as he felt it starting to work. Trying to figure out the words to describe what happened without embarassing them both.

_"Go on and spit it man, there's nothing you can tell me that I haven't already done, what did Harry do?Ask you to bear his baby?Told you he wanted to be a woman?What!"_

Adrian blushed looking at the floor."He topped me."He whispered blushing harder."I so don't want to consider the things you do slut. And we'd have cute babies if we had one. And...ewww..."He whined, shuddering at the idea of Harry being female.

"_Yeah no, you really don't want to know the things I do. If you thought I was bad in school, then you'd be horrified to hear what I do now."_He admitted with smirk before he paused, processed what the other had said."_Wait...you bottomed?You hate bottoming!Who's idea was it?Harry's?I've never heard of him topping...this is weird!"_

Adrian laughed at the iea of what they got up to. Truly not wanting to know. Amused that it'd taken him a moment to realize what Adrian had his legs out in front of hi."Yes, I bottomed.

"Yes, I bottomed. And...it was mine."

Draco stared at him, eyes wide."_And...did you like it?Is that why you're here?You didn't like it and freaked out, and Harry got scared and you ran away a-"_He silenced himself with a shake of his head studying the other."_You look fine...seem fine...you're not panicked at any rate."_

"I really am here to get a potion."He said laughing at the man's rambling."Harry was worried he hurt me, and since he never tops I wasn't about to tell him just how sore I am."He said sipping the potion,sighing as the ache eased."I...I enjoyed it. But I prefer harry enjoyed it." He added starting to circle the reason he'd come. Because he was really afraid Harry would want to keep topping, and while he could do the occasional bottom, he couldn't see himself a permenant one.

Draco grinned a little as he looked at the other,"_It sounds like your in love."_He teased. smirking."_Look, you wouldn't have come here if you weren't worried about something right? So why don't we start with that, of course it'll end up with me telling you to explain to Harry about whatever your fretting over. Which is probably about being a bottom, Harry liked it alot I'm sure, and I know you did if that smug look you were wearing when you came in was any indication. You're just not a very bottom person, sure it's nice once and awhile but you'd rather top, that's a good thing because Harry likes to bottom. That's why he never tops, he finds it awkward and messy. Ahhh...the perks of being able to get into people's heads."_He flashe the other a smirk, even as several miles away the golden boy sneezed violently.

Adrian blushed a little."You know I'm not in love.I don't like it."He said wrinkling his nose, for a man who knew he was in love, he found it distressing to find himself there. After all, Draco'd been hurt for him being in love. And he'd loved his parents once, and been abandoned to Voldemort's mercies. No, he just wasn't overly comfortable with having a weakness that obvious, and blind spot he couldn't protect. Relaxing as the blond's words sank in."Don't think to read me so easily you blond slut, you might find something you don't want to see."

Draco smirked a little."_Being in love isn't a bad thing, Dri. Harry for instance, when in love is more powerful, because he has something to protect and defend. Back when he was dating Oliver I once saw Potter blow up half of Malfoy Manor because Voldemort had kidnapped Wood's parents. It was rather funny really."_He laughed silently, remembering the first day he'd seen the brunette truly pissed off. Shuddering he resolved to never have to see that again, before grinning at Adrian."_Love can be one of the greatest strengths you have, as long as you believe it's a strength."_

Adrian frowned staring at the floor."...Thanks for reminding me that he loved someone else. And nearly blew up my rooms.I was sleeping in there you know."Adrian said making a face at the man."And I don't need him protecting me, I'll do fine by myself."He added, arguing because he wasn't ready to admit to being in love, to needing knowing Harry wouldn't use it against him, it wasn't easy for dragonheartless to admit having a heart.

Draco smiled a little watching him."_Harry never loved Oliver. He used to tell himself he did, but he never really did. He was fooling himself, but he DOES love you, that much is obvious. It's alright if you don't love him back, he doesn't care as long as you stay with I know you better Dri,"_He sighed shaking his head."_And you need to stop fooling yourself, you're only torturing yourself."_

"I'll live with that...at least for a little while."He stood, stretching slowly. His body aching but he felt better for having the room to where he was sitting, he leaned down to brush his lips across Draco's forehead,"Don't push 's only so much changing I can do in a short amount of time."He sai leaning back to look at the blond, love and fear in that look. Knowing he was slowly losing the fight to not say anything. He might not trust love or himself, but he did trust Harry.

Draco smiled watching him, head tilted."_Are you going to stay for breakfast?Fred makes the most amazing pancakes, they're not as good at Harry's,but I bet he's still sleeping. Harry has this thing about sometimes refusing to get up in the mornings, espicially when he feels safe and happy."_

Adrian smiled,"Yeah, I'll stay. I don't want to get attacked for waking him up."He said running his fingers through his better now that he'd talked, and was getting food.

Draco grinned a little as he got up,stretching. Yawning as he smiled at his lover poking their heads into the living room.

"Hey Adrian, I almost forgot!How did it go with Draco last night?"George asked wagging his eyebrows."Draco wont tell us."

"_It's...it's none of their business!they don't know about my thighs yet, and I don't intend them to know so DON'T tell them!"_Draco demanded glaring at Adrian before glaring at George, who just laughed and vanished again to help Fred with breakfast.

Adrian grinned, heading into the kitchen after the twin."Sorry guys, it's none of your business."He said sitting down at the kitchen, loving the thought of being the only one who knew about Draco's thighs.

George pouted a little, sulking as Fred rolled his eyes cooking, Draco looking smug as he settled into a kitchen chair, not even attempting to help cook."Vagabond!"George complained at Draco who just shrugged smirking."Don't give me that 'I'm used to servants' crap!You could at least set the table."

Draco sighed dejectedly, dragging himself to his feet and stalking sulkily over to the cabinet to start setting out plates and silverware.

Adrian smirked."You know, that sulks familiar. Though I usually made him do the chores naked."He teased watching Draco before looking at George. Draco'd said not to tell them about his thighs...there were so other many things to tell.

Draco turned to glare furiously at Adian as George paused, blinking stupidly before smiling.

"Really?"He asked, the slight jealously over Adrian's knowledge vanishing in favor of lust. "I'll have to remember that."

"_I'm going to KILL you Dri!"_Draco hissed glaring furiously as he stared at the table, still setting it. In all of his history, only one person had ever been able to boss Draco around, and that had been Adrian. The fact that Draco was doing what George said, said something about the man.

"No you wont, unless you want him to know _everything_ you did for me."Adrian said smirking happy that the blond had found someone. Two someones he was happy with. Because he'd never seen Draco obey someone like he did George, not even himself, and it made him think better of the redhead."Of course, I should be kind since you were kind this morning."

Draco glared harder, looking about ready to murder him as George snickered leaning forward."I wonder if he knows about your kink with the-"He yelped a little when Draco slammed his hands into the table his lips curled into a snarl. George burst into laughter as Fred went beat red."Oh god, please stop!You're making me horny."Fred whined scowling at the pancakes.

Adrian smirked looking at the red head as he reached out to tug the blond into his lap,fingers absently sliding up his back to tangle in his his back to a painful angle, a arm around his waist."What kink?That you like fire?That your ribs are ticklish?So what's the kink, or I'll keep guessing."

Draco blushed harder, swallowing thickly as he shook his head. George snickered as he watched, licking his lips."He likes to be fucked by strangers while we watch."He informed Adrian, Draco looking mortiied as he squirmed in Adrian's lap, trying to get free.

Fred groaned a little, shaking his head."Dammit, now I have to go jerk off again."He whined handing George the spatula to make panakes before heading to the bathroom.

"Remembering that blond fellow four days ago are you Fred?"George teased smirking as Draco shuddered a little.

"Stop!"Adrian ordered, his grip tightening around the blond to keep him from moving. Growling softly as the order was obeyed, he rested his hand on the other's thigh, muscles rippling as he squeezed hard, trying not to react to the squirming blond in his lap."Keep it up and I'll take my chances waking Harry up and inform him why he's getting fucked awake."

George looked a little startled that Draco had listened, smirking a little as Draco's breath hitched at the fingers on his thigh, trembling a little in Adrian's grip.

"Well well, what is this?"George smirking mving over, glancing at Adrian for permission before running a finger along the blond's thigh, who moaned ludly and flushed harder as he started cursing them both."How interesting.I wonder how you managed to hide this spot from me for so long."

"Probably the same way he hid it from me until I bit him. Now stop it draco, you know you like it, and unless you want to explain to Harry what you're doing in my lap, you'll stop bitching. You know I enjoy it."He said wrapping his arms around the blond tigher, pulling him snuggly against him,more just needing the reassurance then the sexual touch. Taking a reassurance that Draco didn't hate him, was actually very much alive, and had someone who loved him despite everything.

Draco whimpered softly, panting hard as the blond trembled harder, his eyes fluttering closed. George snickered a little as he trailed his fingers up an down the other's thigh, Draco struggling to stay still as his hips shifted."They're so sensitive. Merlin three years now and I knew that this was here."George snickered a little."They're so sensitive, Merlin three years now and I never knew this was here. Draco, you're coming unbound, I'd almost say you were about to cum."He taunted as the blond whimpered again, slender fingers digging into Adrian's thighs.

Adrian smirked looking at George."Watch this. Stop touching him."Adrian said waiting till the red head followed the order before clamping his hands down on Draco's hips to keep him still,tightening his grip painfully as he turned his head to nuzzle Draco's ear."Ah sweetheart, you look all sexy and hot coming unbound in my lap. ."He ordered softly, a hand clamping down hard on the blond's thigh."Now."

George gaped a little, committing everything to memory, clapping impressed as Draco arched in Adrian's grip and came on command. "Oh my god, that was cool."George admitted smirking."I'm going to have to try that...hey you did that to Harry to.I've never seen Harry listen to anyone like that before."He admitted snickering as Draco scrambled of to try and recover some dignity.

"What can I say. I've ordered a lot of people around, and they both like being dominated."HE said shrugging a little. Brushing a hand through his hair as he thought about how he'd gotten so very good at ordering people around. Torture tended to make people easier to order around, he was good at figuring out people's weaknesses, using them as a weapon. A shadowed look crossing his face.

George tossed Draco a silent look as the blond came back into the room, looking at Adrian. Draco shook his head, biting his lip as George snapped his fingers in front of his face."You alright there?"He asked, actually sounding worried. Now that George wasn't so angry at Adrian for killing his family, he found he rather liked the man.

"Yea, I'm good."He said smiling slightly, tilting his head. "I think I'm going to head back."he said rubbing his face before sighing. Feeling the fierce need to cral in bed with Harry and stay there. Smiling slightly as he got up, glancing towardsthe door.

"Hey listen."George said looking around conspritorily. "I'm only gnna tell you this cause you gave me some goo pointers no Draco."He said flashing a smile as he learned forward to whisper in the black haired man's ear."Harry loves to be tortured, strap a ring on him, tie him down, tease him till he's going insane...he loves never heard this from me."He ordered smirking as he pulled back."Harry would kill me if he knew I was spilling his drunken spewed secrets. Oh and if you get him drunk, he forgets how to lie."

"Thanks."Adrian grinned, as he smiled at George, kissing Draco's cheek as he walked past the blond."Goodbye guys."


	10. Curses and kinks

The cool evening light slid through the window, the man in the bed cuddling against the brunette in his arms, shivering. Cold even under the blankets, with the brunette in his arms. Black hair curling around his face slightly, clinging with sweat that was on his face. Tossing a little, fevered memories chasing each other around his mind as he cuddled Harry.

Harry yawned slightly as he woke up, blinkly sleepily at Adrian,"Dri?"He asked, sounding shocked as he touched the other's forehead, feeling fevered skin under his fingers."Shit!You're sick."He hissed,sounding terrified as he raced out of the bed and into the bathroom,grabbing some medicine and a damp cloth. Returning he sat on the edge of the bed to get wipe down the other's face."Dri?Can you hear me?"

Adrian whimpered softly, turning his face into the cloth,shivering. Stirring a little before it faded, a panicked look on his face as he tossed and turned, his dreams getting worse the higher his temprature spiked.

Hissing darkly Harry turned towards the fireplace in his room, tossing the green powder into the flames before sticking his head through, yelling that he needed George now. Within moments the redhea was stepping into the room, pasuing as he looked the two over. Swallowing hard as he raised his wand, casting a diagnostic spell as Harry fidgeted. Looking at the other man, George swallowed hard."It's a curse."

"A curse?"

"Yeah...Adrian's magic is fighting it off, that's why he has a temperature, but it's not enough. You'll have to feed him some of yours."He said gently.

Harry nodded right away, settling down in the bed next to Dragonheartless, clasping their hands together, as he rested his head on his shoulder."Please don't leave me."

Adrian's fingers curled around his, sighing softly.

U^U^U^U^U^U

A week later even with Harry helping him, Adrian's body had become the weapon used against itself. Bones stnding out sharply against flushed skin, he looked bad, but every day he hadn't given into the curse, it was better. Shivering a little as the man blinked slowly, the first time in a week he woke. Whimpering softly, he felt warm, and alone.

"Okay Dri,"Harry said tiredly as he walked into the room, sighing softly. He looked just as bad, brunette hair hanging limply around his face, pale and splotchy, losing weight from not eating. "Dri!You're awake."He added sounding shocked rushing over.

Adrian whimpered softly at the noise,swallowing hard. Even though he was awake, and his fever broke, he was still warmer then usual."...Harry?"He asked realizing something was seriously wrong. Blinking slowly. no.

Harry gently helped the other sit up, using himself as a rest so tht Adrian was leaning against his chest."Yes it's me love."He murmured kissing te other's temple."You've been sick but it's okay. Your fevers starting to break can you manage some food? You need to eat to stay strong."He said picking up the bwlof broth and spoon,holding it up towards Adrian's mouth.

Adrian smiled slightly, leaning back against the other's chest."Why's it so dark?Shouldn't there be a light on in here?"he asked softly, eating. Blind blue eyes looking around.

Harry paused, his fingers twitching lightly,cursing as the hot broth flowed over his fingers. "Dri, it's...the middle of the day."he stated quietly as he sat the bowl of soup to the side, gently pulling Adrian's eyes open more, to look at him."Shit...I need to call George in bed alright?"He muttered scrambling up. Heading for the floo.

"Harry?"Adrian growled sitting up as the other returned with George in tow, looking panicked as he leaned back against the headboard. Tears and panic welling in his eyes as he struggled to focus."Harry?"

"It's okay love."Harry said gently taking the other's hand pressing a kiss to his head."I brought George, he's going to look at your eyes. Don't worry, it's alright."He muttered, trying to keep the death eater calm as George shone a bright lumos into his eyes.

"I have bad news."George admitted shaking his head as he studied the dark haired man."Dri's eyes aren't reacting to focusing n 's blind."

"B-Blind?But it was just a fever!"

"But the fever was curse induced. This is a side affect f it. IT should be temporary, but it could last years...there's no telling..."

Adrian swallowed hard, cringing away a little, fingers tightening on Harry's, painfully hard. Shivering as Harry hugged him."Go away."He growled softly at the two ,closing his eyes. Feeling the loss like a death, because even among those who made death a living, where there were predators that hunted the weak, Adrian Gabriel Dragonheart was a law unto himself, and made death tremble. So...being deprieved of his sight, made the man feel out of sorts like he was useless, and because he felt useless to himself, he couldn't see Harry having any use for him. Sighing softly as he tilted his head, listening to see if the two had left yet.

Harry hesitated, bilting his lip hard as he gently stroked the other's hair."I'mm not leaving. It's only temporary."Harry promised,gently kissing the other's head.

"I'm sorry Adrian."George stated softly, sighing."I did everything I could...I guess I still need more training."

"George...he's alive, he would have suffered a great deal more if you hadn't come."Harry tried to console the guilty red head, who shok his head.

"I have to go, sorry me if anything happens."He muttered before walking out.

Adrian sighed softly rubbing his eyes as he sat up slowly, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, looking at Harry. Well, in the direction that he knew Harry was in."I'm going to the bathroom."He said slowly getting up, his legs shaking a little. Slowly starting walking towards the door. Wincing a little when his foot found the edge of the door, jarring his whole body."Harry?"

Harry swallowed hard, pain showing on his face as he watched the other, gripping the other's arm as soon as he was asked for."I'm right here love."He muttered encouragingly."You're right in front of the door."He admitted gently tugging Adrian over so that he could walk through.

Adrian sighed softly as he made his way into the bathroom, wincing slightly as he stumbled on the slightly tilted floor, wrapping a arm around Harry's neck to stay up."Oh fuck, I have to piss like a girl. Fucking hell."Adrian cursed softly as he took care of business before turning to rest his head against Harry's side."Will you see if Draco'll come visit?"He asked, wincing a little as he stood. Hoping Harry would understand.

He loved Harry enough to want to not appear weak in front of him, even if Harry didn't care. His ego wasn't able to handle the idea of not being able to help him. So he neeed the friend who'd tell him Harry wouldn't care, because he knew Harry could tell him until he was blue in the face, and it wouldn't stick. He trusted Draco not to lie to him...that and he needed something frm the blond. Hopefully the elder Malfoy was still among the living.

Feelling the ache of the loss like a physical wound, he wrapped his arms around Harry, swallowing hard."Love you."He muttered nuzzling the other's stomach, not even aware he'd said the words, still sick enough that he wasn't totally with it.

"I'll fire call him."Harry promised kissing the other's temple gently before helping him back to the bedroom. Pausing he tilted his head as he thought about the words, "I love you to."He murmured, gently kissing the other's neck."Now lay down. You need to rest and I'll get draco. I need to go out and get some things anyways."He admitted grinning heading out of the room.

Adrian smiled a little at the lame excuse, wondering if he'd hurt his lover by asking for Draco, but let it go. Setting back to wait patiently...well, as patiently as he ever did anything.

"_Hey Dri. How are you feeling?Better?"_The hesitant tone of Draco Malfoy came through as he stepped into the room, uncertain of the other's mood.

"I'm blind how do you think I'm feeling?"He growled, his temper snapping the leash, having struggled not to be angry with Harry around, because he was afraid to scare him. Rubbing his face he sighed, turning his head when he heard the blond getting close to him.

"_Well, I guess you're pissed."_Draco said as he settled on the bed next to him."_You know it's not the end of the world, George says your vision will come back. It shouldn't last more then two years, and that's a worst case scenario. You can survive that long right?For Harry's sake, if nothing else."_

"Yes I can."He growled softly, disliking the handicap, but for Harry more then himself he was willing to wait. Frowning a little as he swallowed."...Is your father still alive?"He asked, praying the elder Malfoy was. Because he needed the prize he'd left in the man's holding, having left it with him because he trusted Lucius not to betray him.

Draco smiled a little as he patted the other's hand,"_Well, he's alive but barely. Voldemort cursed him with a blood draining curse, he's under the care of a dozen healsers, all employed by Harry."_He admitted sadly, shaking his head. Both at the condition, and Harry's determined niceness."_They can't find a cure, they say he might die within the next few years."_

Adrian winced,gently touching the other's arm."I'm sorry."He said sitting up as he swung his legs over the edge of the Harry had said he'd only be gone for a few hours, "Come on.I need to see him."He added slowly standing.

Draco nodded gently taking the other's arm, supporting him as they headed downstairs."_He might not be happy to see you, he hates looking weak in front of other people...that sounds familiar_."He admitted with a small smirk as he tossed green powder into the flames and stepping through to Lucius' hospital room.

"Draco...you brought company."Lucius' voice, weak and pitiful but still somehow commanding respect.

"Hey I look weak in front of no he can't LOOK weak in front of me, I can't SEE him."Adrian growled pinching the blond's arm as he leaned against him."'s good to see you...after a fashion."Adrian said turning his attention to Lucius.

Lucius chuckled at the other's lame joke."I don't recall you being blind Adrian."He admitted softly, the sound of ruffling blankets filling the air."Draco help me sit up."Lucius demanded, quiet as father and son got themselves arranged before asking."Are you here for busniess or pleasure?"

"It is a recent, and temporary problem."Adrian said groping for a chair beside the bed ebfore sitting down."And business. Though it is good to see you among the living...I need my bracelets back Lucius. I have them to you because he nearly took my hands to get them...now I want them back."He said, not admitting that he wouldn't be using them for his own protection, but Harry's.

"Go and get the safe will you?"Lucius asked looking at the younger blond."I've been storing them in a sealed safe, it needs blood to open it...mine or yours."He admitted coughing a little as Draco disappeared out the door."Draco knows where they are, I told him that if I died, then he was immediately to return them to you."He admitted smiling."Voldemort gutted you I heard. I was amaed to hear you were still alive and relieved."

"Me to. I do like breathing."Adrian said rubbing his blind eyes.'And I don't like being able to see my it did prove I still had one."He said smiling slightly, glad that the man still had his bracelets."I assume you're still alive for the same reason I am?"he asked, tilting his head as he listened to the sounds of hospital machines. Knowing that Lucius had to be alive, because Harry had stepped in."I'm sorry Lucius..."he shuddered a little, regretting that he hadn't been able to save the elder malfoy from this, a slow lingering death.

"Yes well, at least you can still stand."Lucius admitted, smiling at the blind man."Besides, it's my own fault I'm like this. I never should have let the dark lord catch me. I should have known he was suspecting me of being a spy, but I got cocky and I felt certain I couldn't be caught, it was my own ego that doomed me, not you. you shouldn't feel responsible."He said sternly at the man who was Draco's best friend, glancing up when Draco came back in."Three drops of your blood will open it."He said as Draco set the smallish box into Adrian's hands."Be careful Adrian. The dark lord is planning something big,I can feel it in my bones."

Adrian frowned a little as he shifted his hold, wishing that he thought Lucius was being overprotective with the warning. Shuddering a little as he nicked his finger to let the blood fall onto the lock he said,"I'll be careful but I am the one man he's never suspected of being a spy. I'll be able to go back...if I have to."He said, having no intention of returning unless they had no other options left. Blindly groping for the bracelets inside, he sighed as he pulled them out.

The finely wrought silver bracelets gleamed in the low lights, delicate yet there was no question they were for man. The dragons chased their tails, the clasp caught between its teeth."I feel it to, and I'll be careful."He said to the man, finally answering the warning. Before sliding them blindly into Draco's hands."Hang onto those for me. I'm afraid I'll lose them."He said standing, "Thank you Lucius. FOr the warning, and for hanging onto these for me."

"I was once the man Voldemort never suspected."He whispered softly."He's not sane Adrian, you've seen that yourself. Even if you weren't spying, he might make some up in his head and kill you for it, just because he's paranoid, or because he wants to see blood. You should know that better then anyone."He coughed a little,"Go away...I'm tired."He ordered sinking back into the pillows, a nurse coming in as if on cue.

"_Come on Adrian._"Draco ordered softly, clutching the bracelets tightly in his hand, turning to the fireplace as he tossed the floo powder in, gently gripping Adrian's arm_."I'll see you again soon father_."He promised, hiding his pain. Actually very glad that Adrian couldn't see, because Lucius was so thin, so pale he was so very weak. He was glad Adrian's last sight of the Malfoy partiarch wouldn't be this frail sight.

"Goodbye Lucius."He said letting Draco pull him through the floo, pausing on the other side, shuddering a little."Glad I can't see...Don't want to see what would make Lucius sound so badly..."He said shaking his head, leaning a little on Draco. Letting Draco help him into bed he sighed,"Come here." He ordered softly, pulling the blond down onto the bed with him, wrapping his arms around him not being able to see, he knew the blond had to be in pain, and wished there was something he could do. Yet as powerful as he was, as powerful as Harry was, there was nothign they could do.

Draco curled up against the man, pressing his face against his chest, struggling to keep himself together, because unlike Adrian, Draco would never, ever allow himself to break down in front of anyone, he couldn't afford to. Not even in front of Adrian had Draco ever cried, but the blond did stay close to him, tucking himself tight against him, accepting the comfort."_Thanks_..."Draco murmured after a long moment, pulling away and coughing a little, uneasy with his own weakness.""_So what are these for then_?"He asked slipping the bracelets back into Adrian's hands, changing the subject.

Adrian sighed softly, letting the man change the subjet, shifting the bracelets to lay on his stomach so he could play with the blond's hair as he petted him."They're protection."Adrian smirked a little."My family created them centuries ago, as a way to protect their fragile war brides from would be captors and bracelets have a shield built into them, and once it's activatated the only person who could get to you is the other person wearing the twin of theirs."Adrian smirked a little."This is the last pair in existance. I used to wear both of them, which is why Voldemort nearly took my hands to get them off."He shuddered a little at the idea of Voldemort with a shield no one could get through."I haven't found anything that can shatter the shield, and I've had people curse me with their dying breath with the worst things they had. You're untouchable behind them."He said, absently biting his lip, wondering how much talking he'd have to do to convince his boyfriend to wear them, and he really would feel better with Harry wearing them instead of himself.

Draco nodded poking the bracelets around the other's belly chuckling a little."_Well, I can see why Voldemort would want them. He never questioned why they suddenly vanished?"_He asked curiously."_I take it that Harry is going to be the ne wearing themYou're going to have a job convincing him to wear them instead of you, you know that right?Or does it work both ways, they both make shields?"_

"He questioned and wondered...then decided attacking St. Mungo's was a good idea. He proably woud have remembered eventually..."Adrian said with a wince, laughing softly as Draco poked him. Wondering if he could lie to the blond and glancing at the door as he sent the thought, because he didn't want Harry to hear if he was coming home soon."_No, just this one."_He said his fingers lingering over the smaller one."_The other's just a promise, a way to pass through the shield. I'll convince him, because I need to have him protected now that I'm blind and not able to help him."_Adrian smirked slightly."And I'm no fragile war bride in need of protection. If anyone's going to be the bride in this relationship, it's potter."He said with a light grin, trying to make him laugh.

Draco grimaced at the reminder of the St. Mungo's massacre, shaking his head as he watched the other."_You're not going to lie to him are you?If you lie and he finds out, he might never forgive you, especially if you get hurt. Besides, just you being here is helping mre then aDnything else. He loves you, and you being sick, hurt, blind, handicapped, or a vegetable incapable of any movement will make him think any different. Besides Harry likes having someone to take care of, he was feeling useless before, now he has a specific role in how to help you, it makes him feel a lot better about himself."_Draco paused before smirking."_You know, he did go through a stage were he was wearing loli and other kinds of dresses. I think he still has a few hidden here and there."_

Adrian stared, shifting as his body reacted to the idea of Harry in a dress. Swallowing hard as he reacheddown to adjust himself, he hoped his boyfriend wold be coming home soon."I wont lie to him. I'll just inform him I need him to wear it more then I do."He said, his voice husky with lust as he swallowed."Now that we've decided me being totally useless and blind is a good thing, don't you have somewhere else to be?"He asked turning his head towards Draco, though his aim was a little off and he ended up staring over the other's shoulder. Shifting a little as his body reminded him that he had a handsome boyfriend somewhere, even though he was feeling useless and horrible, he wanted to be with Harry. His mind not being overly helpful at the idea of Harry in a dress.

Draco chuckled a little at the other, patting the other's hand as he got up."_I do actually, I have a meeting again, I'm on a big case. Some poor muggle is getting blamed for a muggle massacre that a couple death eaters did. It's easy enough to prove him innocent, but it's eating up my time. Muggles have no sense of priorities."_He complained."_Just remember, in Harry's mind and mine, you are never useless, and NEVER pathetic as you seem to think. Even blind you contiue to amae me."_He admitted a smile in his voice as the fire downstairs flaired to life.

"I'm home!Stop kissing you two!"Harry ordered laughing a little as Draco rolled his eyes.

"I amaze YOU?"Adrian said sounding truly confused ignoring for the moment his boyfriend's arrival, grabbing at the man's arm and wincing as he found the blond's thigh, tightening his grip a little. Demanding a answer before he left. "And we're not kissing!Though I might if he doesn't give me a answer."

Draco smirked a little, gasping as Adrian's hand found his thigh, jerking a little in the other's grip."_Adrian...not fair...and for your information THIS is exactly how you amaze me. Even sick and blind you still maage to take complete command of a room and be powerful. Now let me go before Harry asks you to molest me!"_

"To late."Harry growled, amusement in his voice."Dri, can you make him come on command?"He teased, as Draco groaned, waiting to see if Adrian would comply to the question or release Draco.

Adrian smirked a little, even not seeing he could imagine the look on the other's face."Of course I can. Would you like to see?"He said slender fingers playing along the blond's thigh."And I wont even touch his cock."He muttered, smirking slowly. Sounding more like himself then he had since he'd gotten sick.

Not really waiting for a answer he reached out, pulling the blond against him, settling the man in his arms as he held him captive, leaning back against the headboard. Nuzzling the blond's ear he rested a hand against his thigh, gently sliding his fingers along the slender leg."You are such a slut Draco, tell me how you want it and how hard you want think of my hard hot cock buried in your ass..and my fingers on your thigh, driving you wild."He muttered softly. After all, he'd taught Draco the finesse of dirty talking, it was only fair play to use it on him. Nuzzling the blond's ear, as he raised blind eyes towards Harry, waiting to see how he'd react.

Draco hissed softly he should have known that Harry was as perverted as the twins, he jerked against Adrian's hold, a small gasp falling from his lips. Arching at the hand holding him, "_Want it...want it hard...want it fast with you on top...pinning me to the bed like some common dirty whore..._"Draco whimpered wiggling in the man's arms going beat red as Harry panted as well, the sound of hand sliding against cloth loud in the near silence.

'That's right."Harry muttered sounding horny himself."Make him cum, then fuck him so I can watch."He was well aware he might be skating on thin ice, but he really wanted to see. He'd been with the twins, and they'd gotten him all horny, and honestly he'd been hoping that Adrian and Draco had been fucking so he could play peeping tom...how sick was he?Hoping his lover was cheating so he could watch.

"What?"Adrian's head came up looking startled, giving Harry a small worried look. Smirking a little as he took in the quality of the brunette's voice, "You hear that Draco?I get to spread you out on the bed, and fuck you until you can't . Now. Because I wanted to be buried in you."He growled the order biting down on the blond's nek as his fingers dug hard into the blond's thigh.

Half wondering if he'd get in trouble for this, but Harry was okay with this...he was involved. He couldnt' be angry. Shuddering a little as he swallowed hard, raising his head to look at the brunette. A action more to shift his attention out of habit then actual need to see."Then I'm fucking you potter, after you watch and can't touch while I do him."

Draco whimpered in the other's hold, gasping loudly as he jerked, coming in his pants with a tremble as he collapsed back against Adrian's chest. Harry whining a little at the order not to touch, but Adrian would always goign to be able to boss Harry around even if Harry fancied himself dominant.

"but dri,can I touch Draco?"He asked hopefully, a smirk curling his lips.

Adrian smirked."No."He laughed quietly as he shoved the blon off of him, sliding off the bed, undressing them all before looking at Harry,gesturing absently towards the top of the bed."Lay there."He said waiting till Harry had settled before picking the blond up. Smirking wider as he laid the blond out in Harry's lap, a small sad smile curling his lips at the idea of hw they looked."No touching Draco more then you already are Harry. Keep your hands away from him and yourself."HE growled the order before going to his knees between the blond's legs, slowly sliding his fingers into the blond.

"You're cruel."Harry whined lightly, amusement and lust evident in his voice as he gripped the bed to keep from touching, panting as Draco moaned."Oh fuck Dri,he's squirming on my dick, he's gonna make me cum."He groaned,clearly having to contain himself, the words only making Draco moan and wiggle more.

Adrian smirked as his squirmed, pulling his fingers out, shifting to lay between his legs, fingers digging into pale thighs as he slid into him. Looking down blindly at the man under him, he felt lost and out of sync, without being able to see what was going on."If you come Potter, you better be prepared to beg for me to fuck you."He growled cruelly at the man, knowing there was no way he culd resist coming with them fucking in his lap.

Draco whined and moaned, Harry whimpering as he struggled to not come."Please, please gotta come, dri please..."Harr whimpered, his voice filled with need, just the fiction of them moving wasn't enough, it was keeping him close to the edge, but it wasn't shoving him over.

Adrian smirked a little, as he lowered his head, his lips finding Harry's shoulder, whining frustrated as he worked his way up to the brunette's lips, kissing him hard as he slid a hand between Draco's back and Harry's front, fingers curling around the man's cock, jerking him off as he moved in the blond. Losing himself in the kiss, kissing Harry like he was the last piece of chocolate in the world and he was determined to have it." of you."

Harry moaned into the kiss, gasping as he came, smirking as Draco spilled across Adrian's stomach,panting as he collapsed back against the bed,holding the blond close. Adrian shuddered as he came, collapsing ontop of them both, trembling as he rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Closing his eyes as he pulled out of Draco, he laid easily on top of them. Panting to breath, a look of peace and sorrow on his face. Wishing he could see what the two of them looked like.

Shifting to lay on his side, he sighed quietly, closing his eyes as he let the thoughts chase each other, dispelling his good mood. He'd enjoyed himself, but it wasn't enough to keep him from mourning that he couldn't see them tangled his head on the curve of Harry's stomach he smiled slightly."Love you.'He muttered nuzzling the skin under his cheek, once again, so out of it he didn't realize he'd said it.

Draco moaned as they both snuggled into the death eater, resting his head against his arm. Laughing quietly at the man's words, knowing he wouldn't remember it.

"We're going to have to do this again."Harry muttered snickering."And have fred and george watch."

"_Never!They are NEVER watching Adrian fuck me!They'll learn all sorts of shitty ass triks and I'll never be left in peace!"_

"So I shouldn't have set up that reording spell?"

'_You did WHaT?Where is it?Harry I'm gonna kick your ass!"_

"You couldn't kick my ass if you had a wand and I had both hands tied behind my back."

"If you two don't shut up I might beat you to death with my shoe."Adrian growled grumpily from where he was laying, nuzling Harry's arm as he yawned. "Wait you recorded that?'he asked curious raising his the blond, smirking a little."And the twins, well I could just tell them."He added smirking, still sounding grouchy as he laid back down, his head pillowed against the other's side.

"Well George told me about you making Draco come on command."Harry admitted sheepishly."And I was hoping that you might, you know be fucking up here nd I wanted to see this time without you know, being a pervert...sept I kinda am, so I set up a recording spell...I was thinking of sending it to the twins just to make Draco's life hell..."He admitted laughing."Are you mad at me?"He asked sounding nervous, Draco lifting his head to stare at Harry.

"I don't care, I can't watch the damned thing."Adrian said sulking, his eyes closed."And of course you're a pervert, you're friends with the slut,and dating 's a natural thing to assume you're a pervert."He said, not angry at being recorded, but angry because he couldn't enjoy it as much as the others. Rolling on his back he sighed as he crawled under the blankets, blindly groping for the bracelets before grabbing Harry's wrist, snapping it into plae before putting his own. "Don't take it off."He growled a little, rolling on his side as he fake went to sleep, in no mood to have the argument of why Harry had to wear it. Figuring if the brunette wanted to know, he could ask Draco. For once, his mood was truly foul and he didn't want to take it out on the other two.

"Ypur vision will ome back."Harry muttered as he dipped his head to press a kiss against Adrian's eyes, yelping a little when he found a bracelet around his wrist, blinking at it, glancing at Draco. Tilting his head a little as he listened to what it was, gaping a little before wrapping his arms tightly around Adrian."Than you."He muttered happily."No one's ever cared about my safety enough to ever give me such a thing...I have something for you too, if you want it."He admitted smirking a little as Adrian turned to look at him. Amused that despite not being able to see, he was acting like he could.

"If its a pair of socks, I don't want it."Adrian said grouchily, leaning back into the man, even annoyed he wanted to be close to him."What is it?"He said after a few minutes, biting his lip to keep from growling. He was frustrated and annoyed, but it wasn't Harry's fault. He was going to be kind to his boyfriend.

Harry chuckled a little,gently kissing Adrian's neck, as he slid a ring onto the other's ring finger."It's a 'promise' ring. One that my family specifically created, we have an entire vault full of them, but I've never been able to use them before. It can protect you against any magic, though it is useless against physical attacks. I tried tampering with a few, but they just blew up. So don't try to mess with it or anything."He muttered.

"_It was also handed out in the potter line as a promise to stay true to the person they gave it to. If you were to go missing, Harry would be able to find you, only you can remove the ring, not even Harry can take it off now."_Draco supplied sounding astonished."_Adrian, I think Harry just proposed."_

"...I was going to say that."Harry growled at Draco playfully."And yes, I'm sking Adrian if he would like to marry me."

Adrian shuddered a little under the other's lips, smirkign sligtly at Draco's explaination."ha potter, you're stuck with me now. There's no way in hell I'm giving it back."he said smiling as he pulled the other in close for a kiss, wincing as his lips found his cheek instead of mouth."And don't worry about a physical I may be, but I can still kick someone's ass."He growled wrapping his arms around the brunette."Thanks."He muttered as he reached out, smacking the blond hard in the stomach."You needn't sound so shocked he wants to be with me."

Harry chuckled snuggling in close to him."Well that is why I gave you the you could keep me forever. And this way, I wont be jealous when you sleep with Draco, or if the twins molest you, because I know you're always mine."

"_You're always so violent. You're going to bruise my perfect skin. And I wasn't surprised that you two LOOOVEEE each other. I was surprised that Harry would use the ring that's all."_

"Shut up, you don't mind being bruised Slut."Adrian growled, nuzzling Harry's neck. Though he had no intention of sleeping with the blond again unless harry asked, it did make him feel better to be wearing a ring."And I never admitted to being in love with him."

"_Just because I like it, doesn't mean you should do it."_He teased as he slipped out of bed."_Now I'm late for my meeting, thanks a lot, if I get fired I'm holding you both accountable."_Draco grumbled as Harry snorted, snuggling into Adrian.

"You don't have to admit it, for it to be true."Harry murmured silently, ordering Draco to keep his slutty mouth shut. Love was a dangerous word in times like these. They could confess after Voldemort was dead.

Adrian smiled as he heard the crack of Draco apparating, wrapping his arms around his lover tighter, starting to fall asleep."We'll beat him soon...need to..."

A/N: Sorry guys it took so long to put out, it's been a horribly busy few months at work and when I did have time off, I couldn't get in the mood to write. But here it is ^^ Enjoy!


	11. Invitations

"Is it a eagle owl?Dark brown black?"Adrian frowned as they talked, having in the weeks that past, learned to use the other's eyes as his own. Shuddering a little, he felt the sense of precog trail down his spine, giving a hint of what was to come. After all, tomorrow was halloween."I think I know what it is."

Harry and Draco paused as they stared at the letter, the twins yelping in surprise when they heard the nearly silent man talking, calming when they realized they weren't being attacked."I don't like it, no one bit."Fred growled, the heavy scent of smoke and fire hanging in the air.

"_Death eaters came and burned Dragon's den."_draco informed Adrian silently."_Fred was still inside, god thing he can apparate."_Draco sounded far to calm, and it meannt he was heartbeats from a slaughter.

"Calm down."Harry muttered softly, grabbing Adrian's hand and tugging the larger man to sit down, needing the physical contact."Do you mind if we open the letter?"

"draco, I think you're going to get your chance to slaughter something. If we can convince them to go along with it."He said blindly reaching for the letter, tilting his head towards their significate others."It's a invitation to a ball I think."He said, fingers stroking the soft vellum before handing it over to Harry.

"Convince us of what?"George demanded sounding supicious, as if they knew Adrian was planning on doing something stupid.

Harry just shook his head, pressing a kiss to Harry's neck, before carefully opening the letter, wary of any spells or curses that might be on it,"Yea, it's a invitation to a ball...you wrote your own invitation?"

"Months ago.I really couldn't not invite myself...I was bored okay?"He said defensively, pretty sure he was getting weird looks from them."It's a masquerade ball, everyone will be in I am Dragonheartless, and it's my can go."He said poking Harry in the arm."We have the world's best defenses."He said tapping his nails against Harry's bracelet.

Harry bit his lip hard, staring at his lover."Are you MAD?"He demanded, anger making his voice rough, even if it was just a whisper."We finally have a moments peace, and you want to go to a ball hosted by the wizarding world's most least popular homicidal MANIAC?"

"It...er...wouldn't be a bad idea."George pointed out."I mean Voldemort...he'll not expect a attack...and..."

"NO!No way in hell!"

"It would be a good chance to kill him, and a good chunk of his followers."Fred stated nervously.

"_Harry, if you don't go with him, he'll just go on his own. You know he will..."_

"But-but we're damaged!"Harry protested."Adrian can't see, and I have a hole in my lungs!"

"No you don't."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR!"

"Yes."Fred sighed softly.

"Okay...so I don't...but I...er...pulled a muscle?"

"Potter, I'm going with or without you. I'm going to make a end of this. I'm tired of having the world ripped apart because of his madness, and having my life turned upside down. Just come with me...and you can watch Voldemort die...He wont bother me, after all, I am his favorite."

Harry whimpered a little, as Draco coughed softly."_Right...me and the twins are going to fuck in your bed."_Draco stated before heading upstairs with the twins trailing after him.

"I don't want you to go."Harry whispered,"I don't want to go, I'm scared. He'll kill you, and then I'll be alone."He murmured, fear and pain in his voie."I don't want to be all alone, Dri."

Adrian shifted a little, wrapping his arms around the brunette, resting his head on his shoulder."I don't die that easily. And you wont be alone."He said softly."I wont leave you to wander the earth alone."

Harry sniffled a little, closing his eyes."Alright."He whispered softly,"alright but...Draco can't come the twins. I'm going to dress head to toe in diguise, even my magic so no one even suspects I'm there."He mumbled, making a little in the effort to calm down.

"Fine by me. We'll be together."Adrian tightened his arms around him, kissing his temple. Knowing that he was just content to be with him. Needing the time to come to terms that he was actually going to do this."...we better go stop Draco and the twins. I don't want them fucking somewhere where I sleep."

"They know better."Harry said snorting as he got up, heading upstairs with the other."George tried once...and I nearly killed him. Then I tied him to the bed, and let Draco have his way with him. George wouldn't look at me for a week."

Adrian looked thoughtful, and amused, knocking on the partially closed door."We're coming in. Everyone better be dressed."

Only one of them had any of article of clothing off, Fred, who was sitting on the bed with his shirt off so Draco could attend the burn on his arm."_You're going aren't you?"_Draco asked as soon as Adrian walked into the room, both twins freezing.

"WHAT?ARE YOU INSANE!"George yelled twisting to look at the two.

"Yes."Adrian said simply, before sitting down on the bed next to Draco."But that's not why I'm going. We can end this. Voldemort will let me get close enough to kill him, and Harry gave me the strongest protection we can make."He grinned, insanity showing in that smile, a low simmering rage showing there."And I'm dressing as the grim reaper, I figure it's apporiate."

"No fair!I wanted to go as the grim reaper!"Harry protested, snuggling into Adrian's side."Fine. I'll go Arazael."He smired a little, the archangel of death and the lord of death. Both who understood all to well, there were shadows as well as light in the world.

"You can't go!It's a trap!"

"It has to be!"

"We'll tie you to your own bed!"

"_Wow fred, that's kinky."_

"That's not what I meant!You're not helping Draco!"

"_I wasn't aware I was supposed to be helping."_Draco said with a shrug.

"You can't honestly think that it's okay for them to go?"

"_Of course not, but they're two of the strongest wizards in the world. How the how do you planon stopping them?"_

Silence reigned, before Adrian snickered before looking at Harry, acting as if the idea of being in the room with Voldemort didn't scare him to death."Hey, do you think Draco'd let us tie HIM to the bed?"

Draco went beat red as George sputtered, realizing Harry ahd told the story to Adrian. Harry snickered as he looked over at Draco."With as hard as he just got, I'd take that as a yes."

"We get to watch!"The twins whined, coping the only way they could. By being preverted.

"hey, you said you get to watch?I think I'll kick everyone out, lock the door, and let you listen."He grinned hugging Harry tighter."It'll be a learning experience. You can be the ones blind for once."

George pouted a little."Maybe I wont give you the good news then.

"There's good news?"Harry asked blinking.

"Nope, I wont tell you."George stated loftily, as Fred giggled."can I molest him?It wont take that much to make him talk."

"You know, I bet I could make him cum on command. I've never tried to do it to a dominate before.'Adrian said sounding curious, wanting to know what George knew.

George sputtered again, indignant and insulted."There's no fucking way you could make me cum on command!Do I look like some uke to you?"

"Yes."All three men replied, with Draco adding in a silent agreement.

"Now you're NEVER getting the good news!Jackasses!"George complained glaring at them.

"Show him his place."Harry purred as he hit George with a little paralysis spell, until Adrian had a good hold on him.

Adrian looked startled at finding his lover shoving the twin into his arms, before shifting, sliding the man between his legs, pinning the red head close to him."But you want to tell me don't you?Just think, if you tell me I'll do wickedly pleasing things to you."He said running his fingers over the man's body lightly.

George shuddered in his grip, trying to break free."Let go!I don't want you to do pleasurable things to me. I have Draco for that!"

"Attack his-"

"SHUT UP FRED!"George demanded squirming in Adrian's grip, growling when he realized he was body betraying him as he moaned lightly in pleasure, relaxing back against the dark haired man.

Adrian smirked as he slid a hand under the red head's shirt, sliding his hands along his ribs, undoing his pants slowly, fingers dipping inside the waistband slowly. Though not going south, just a tease."But you want me to pleasure you don't you?"He smirked lips brushing his ear.

George shuddered again, panting himself a little, trying to get Adrian's hand lower."Fucking hell..."He whimpered softly, laying his head back against his shoulder."I can fix your eyes."He admitted suddenly."Now fucking do something!"

Adrian's nails dug into his hips as he held him close."Good."he growled fingers tightening more."Come."He demanded sinking his teeth into the man's neck.

"Ahh...f-fucking...I'm not some...uke...dammit!"George moaned keeping himself from coming through sheer force of will.

Adrian shuddered a little as he felt Harry press a kiss to his neck, hips bucking up a little at the simulation, moaning at the feel."Not fair potter."He growled raising his head."Draco come here."He growled, waiting until Draco got close, pulling him into a full mouthed harsh kiss knowing George would like the sight of watching his uke get dominated. Smirking as he felt the wetness against his fingers, leaning back with a satisfied kiss.

"Fred snickered a little as George sighed, and Harry clapped."That was impressive.I've never seen anyone dominate George before. Except harry and that was only once and he used Draco to do it."

"Well this is only once to. And I used Draco to."Adrian said wiping his hand off on Draco's clothes, sighing as he shifted cuddling into Harry. Needing the feel of belonging.

Harry snickered as George staggered to his feet, looking almost confused as he began to put himself back together."That was hot. This is the first time I've actually seen you dominate 's sexy."He purred against Harry's neck.

"Did you miss the scenes with Draco?What would you call that?"Adrian said sitting up."Weasley!I want my sight back."He demanded, looking towards where he could hear the red head moving around.

Harry chuckled."I was distracted by Draco.I forgot to watch you."He admitted licking along the other's neck."Anyway, we still have that recording of the three of us together...and now I have this one of you and George, so you an watch his reaction later."

"Why the hell do you think I would just give you your sight back after you molested me?"George demanded as he recovered his senses.

"1. you enjoyed yourself.2. Harry will kick your ass if you dont, and 3rd'll, I am not going to this party blind.I need to be Dragonheartless, not some blind moron."

"Tilt your head bak then and open your eyes as wide as they go."George said shaking his head a little as he grabbed the vial off his pocket. Pulling Adrian's eyelids wide he waited till Harry grabbed his lover's head to keep him still, dropping the liquid into his eyes."Now blink and wait."

Adrian blinked, wincing."Damn, its bright out."He cringed, squeezing his eyes shut before cracking a eye, laughing happily pulling the red head down for a kiss, not even thinking about it."Thanks."He grinned pouncing on his lover, kissing him hard."I can see!"He laughed, almost giddily.

Harry laughed as he kissed him back."George you ARE a miracle!"Harry purred happily nuzzling his lover."Now we can all watch you domiating me and Draco."He teased."And have a big orgy!"

"Never!"George and Draco chorused at the same time as Fred pouted.

Adrian growled possessively, holding Harry tighter."No."He snarled biting the brunette's neck."Now out you three.I want some peace and quiet."He growled cuddling up to Harry. Looking more like a cute cuddly pupppy then the fearsome death eater.

Harry pouted a little at Adrian's final decree, smimling a little as the other three vanished with cracks. "Lover...would you laugh if I told you I was afraid?"Harry asked softly, looking worried.

"No.I'm scared to."Adrian admitted quietly, holding onto him tightly."I don't want to lose everything, now that I've found something to live for. You're my reason for fight Harry."He muttered."We'll finish this, and then plan our wedding."

"Will I be able to get in without an invitation?I don't want anyone to realize who I am, and if I take my invite then everyone will know."He admitted biting his lip."it would be stupid to think that Voldemort didn't have a assassin waiting for me, if I were to show up. I probably would have except for you...and now I'm going, because you invited me."

Adrian smiled kissing him back."You'll be able to get in. It's my party, no one will think it odd I've brought date. They know I was hurt, they'll expect me to repay however helped me by bringing them...and it is sick, but I wouldn't change it."

"Let's take a nice hot bath.I just want to relax."Harry said sliding away,"Relax and be together before we go out to risk our necks again."

Adrian laughed nodding, running his fingers through brunette hair, dreading what tomorrow would bring.

A/N: for pikachumomma, since it took me so long to write the last one, and life is still crazy. XD


	12. Balls

A/N:Before I begin, I want to apologize that this is so late and not overly long. It has been a long two months, and I apologize, but I just couldn't get my usual enjoyment out of writing, and this is what happened. To much stress...hopefully, it'll ease up now. Thanks for understanding, and I hope to have the next chapter soon ^^ and on with the story!

U^U^U^U^U

Harry smiled as he stepped into the bedroom, smirking as he found his lover. Dressed completely in leather, buckles, and straps everywhere, the leather pants clung tight to his body as the belts and straps made him look dangerous and hip. He wore no shirt, instead he had black leather straps crossing his chest and back, looping around his arms. Wings rose from his back, black as ink had been attatched to his back, and his hair had been grown out long enough to brush the floor, and forced to lay flat. His green eyes had been dyed crimson, black lipstick stained his lips, and scar completely hidden. He looked lethally beauitful, and nothing like himself."So, what do you think?"

"Oh hell."Adrian stared as he turned away from his bedroom window, his own outfit a cross between biker leathers and a death eaters costume. The soft velvet shirt that clung to his top was more revealing then it hid anything, the leather pants leaving nothing to the imagination, complete with the combat boots he was wearing. Raising a hand he created the final piece of his costume, letting the scythe become solid in his hand. They really did look like a matching set of death god and angel."Watch this Potter. George try and take it from me."He said holding it out. Smirking because he knew the secret.

George paused and looked over the death eater, knowing better then to do it."What will it do to me?"He demanded as Draco clicked his tongue and reached out. Grey eyes widening when his fingers past right though. As solid as a real scythe for Adrian, as ghosty as a mirage for anyone else.

Harry laughed a little as he tapped his fingers against his neck, his voice changing t a deep rumbling one, so deep it was almost hurt to hear."Ready to go"He asked, grinning down at him, almost a foot taller then he normally was, just a few inches taller then Adrian now.

"Please be you get caught, promise to get out right away."Fred growled a little.

"We will."Adrian said finding it odd to have Harry as tall as him, but grinned anyways. As odd as it was, he was actually looking forward to the masquerade ball."You're so staying that tall while I screw you."He said lightheartedly, before reaching out, brushing his fingers over Harry's bracelet, reassuring himself the shield was still there."Ready to go?"

Harry nodded, kissing Adrian, smirking as the kiss added just a tinge of black on Adrian's lips."Lets go."He agreed swallowing thickly."Lets teach the bastard a lesson."He muttered clinging to Adrian, before looking at the twins and Draco. Well aware that they were going to remain at the burrow until they returned."You behave!No fucking in my house!...well I suppose it is your house, but still no fucking!"

"Not in my bed either!"Was Adrian's parting shot as he apparated them.

U^U^U^U

Dragonheart manor raised up befpe them the dark stoned home even more errie for all the land that was free of everything but the house around them. Smirking as he stepped into the front hall, Adrian tutted a little, lax so lax. People were so careless about not setting wards. Swallowing hard as he pause in front of the ballroom door, he slid easily into the emotionless Dragonheart, before stepping inside with Harry. Pausing in the doorway he studied the death eaters, by far Adrian and Harry were the youngest present.

"Dragonheartless...you live. Welcome."Voldemort hissed as he watched the two arrive, gesturing to Narcissa."Narcisssa, go greet our returning companion and his guest."

Harry smirked as he offered Voldemort a low bow, acting loyal even as he straightened, taking Narcissa's hand, pressing a kiss to pale knuckles."A greeting to you, Lady Malfoy."He murmured pleasantly, making the woman blush and giggle pleasantly. "When you told me you were taking me to a party, I never expected to be around such highly established persons love."He complained as he turned to look at Adrian, acting the part of a rather spoiled, but well into knowing his plae supporter of Voldemort."Or I would not have ressed so extravagantly."

"Ah, but you do extravagant so nicely."Adrian purred as he brushed a hand down Harry's back, tilting his head towards Narcissa but not bowing. Dragonheartless bowed to no one... except maybe Harry."Have you found my seat comfortable Narcissa?"He drawled as he looked towards her recently vacated spot at Voldemort's side.

Narcissa blushed at the statement, and glanced at the seat then smiled."Someone must be at his side, to save face if nothing else."She sai recovering quickly."I was merely keeping it warm for you."

Harry chuckled as he kissed Adrian's neck."Please, it is only a chair, everyone knows that you are the beloved son."Harry muttered smirking as he tugged on the other's hand."Wont you take me on the dance floor?I have always wanted to dance with you."

Adrian gave him a pleased, indulgent smile."I shall."He said before leading him out onto the floor, starting to dance with him. Ignoring the eyes that followed them as he tightened his hand on HArry's, feeling the bones grind together, the only sign he was nervous, and aware of the crimson eyes wtching them."You'd let me hurt you wouldn't you?"He teased, making a brilliant deadly game of it. Making Voldemort focus on the game he was playing, not the one Harry was playing.

Harry winced a little at the tight grip,even as he allowed the other to lead him through the dance, a small soft smile breaking across his lips."I would give my life to you, if that's what you desired...I would give you my heart...still beating with my life if that would please you."He muttered, eyes shining with adoration and love, almost bordering on bespelled, as if Adrian had fed him a love potion or had him under imperio.

"Be ready."Adrian muttered smirking as he stepped away as the song ended, bowing slightly before he looked at Narcissa, tilting his head, the arrogance in that move obvious. He had bowed to someone else...his own date, someone unknown before he acknwledged her position. Let that beat the bitch into the ground for daring to harm Draco. Smiling he made his way through the crowd to Voldemort's side, bowing slightly."My lord."He muttered wincing as Voldemort's fingers tangled in his hair, tossing him into his set.

"Behave Dragonheartless...I would like to see your guest dance with others."Voldemort said absently stroking the other's hair, making the man whimper softly in pain.

Harry gasped as he felt Fenrir pull him into a dance, looking astonished and then suddenly pleased to be paid attention to as he allowed the werewolf to swing him around the ballroom, though his eyes kept flicking back to Adrian's as he danced with person after person, gliding effortlessly and gracefully over the dancefloor, putting on a show for Adrian and Voldemort alike. Finally he managed to break free, settling himself by Adrian's knee, lowering himself to common slave sttus, startling nearly everyone. It was hard for them to get a bead on Adrian and the boy's relationship.

Adrian trembled a little, both in pain and plesure as he wrapped his fingers in Harry's hair to steady himself, to remember why he was doing this. Before pulling him up for a kiss, ignoring the look his lord was giving him before he found Harry torn away from him, a vicious punch cracking his ribs as Voldemort tossed him to the floor.

"You are no one's but mine Dragonheartless."Voldemort growled, glaring at the two."And I did not give you permission to be with your guest."

Harry gasped as he yelped loudly as he found himself on the floor, hitting the wall with a smack, grimacing in pain as he slowly staggered back to his feet. Dropping to his knees he crawled over to Voldemort like a dog, groveling at his feet."Forgive me my lord, I meant no disrespect."He groveled.

Voldemort stroked his hair slightly as he watched Adrian to stagger up."You are forgiven."The man said looking at Adrian, before raising his eyes to Narcissa."Narcissa, punish him for being gone so long, and for treating his lover so well."He said, glaring coldly at his second.

Harry swallowed thickly as he glanced at drian and watched silently as Narcissa raised her wand and tossed a crucio t him, pausing in amazement as the spell slid away harmlessly, Harry's promise ring sucking up the spell easily. "What!"She demanded her eyes wide as she flicked her wand again, and another spell was gone."What the...what are you doing?"

Adrian smirked a little as he steadied himself, walking over, and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her with a hard edge of cruelty."You're not strong enough to tame me, Narcissa."He said tightening his hold, laughing as he felt her heart race under his fingertips.

Harry watched looking amused as Narcissa whimpered in terror, before turning his attention to the dark lord in front of him. Pressing a kiss to the man's ankle, trying to get the man interested in him instead of torturing Adrian, Harry needed a close physical contact for the rest of the plan to work. The two plans coming flawlessly together, as both parts of the couples danced around what needed to be done.

Voldemort sighed softly as he looked down at the man at his feet."Ah, so you do know your place."He said gently stroking his hair.

"yes my lord..."Harry murmured softly, his eyes down, one never looked their master in the eyes after all. "I wish to please you my lord..."He said gently nuzzling the other's ankle, any higher and he was well aware he'd risk punishment. He'd learned a great deal from Draco, who had been this freak's personal pet before Adrian had totally freaked and stolen him away.

Adrian smirked as he raised his head, looking down at the woman holding him."You, my dear, are a bitch."he purred.

Narcissa gulped, glancing at the dark lord, and whimpering when she realized he was no longer paying attention."Please, my lord, do me no harm, I was only following orders..."

"You harmed because you could. You made me beg like a dog...and gave your son to him. You watched me have to kill him, and laughed..."He said tightening his fingers in her hair, lips brushing over hers, slowly letting the spell sink in. It'd kill her, after torturing her for while...but it was a slow acting one.

"Then please me."Voldemort sighed softly as the man nuzzled his ankle, then calf. Harry smiled obediently crawling up the dark lord's leg, feeling his own bile rise as he thought about what he was about to do. Laying tender submissive kisses along the dark lord's legs, letting magic seep in with every kiss, all of it unnoticable as Harry sighed softly, pausing at the other's crotch, waiting for 'permission.'

"You may."Voldemort said moving his robes out of the way, cock straining as he studied his second's date, eyes watching the drama unfolding on the dance floor.

Narcissa whimpered again as she trembled harder in his grip, tugging at his wrists. She was good at magic, not physical fights, and she knew he was intending to kill her. "Please, spare me, I wont harm another. I swear it."

Adrian kissed her again, drawing out the death,enjoying torturing her, forcing himself to ignore the fact that his lover was giving his lord head. After all, with every touch, more posion was getting in. Harry only hoped Adrian wouldn't hate him to much."If it was up to me, I would, because you are Draco's mother. But...your son still sends his well wishes."He whispered as his mouth slid over hers, letting her feel the spell take hold letting her know that every beat of her heart, every breath was going to push her to death.

"Please...please..."The woman whimpered as the pain started,every heartbeat becoming a small death in itself. Making her knees buckle, only Adrian's grip from falling. Adrian smiled a little, looking at Narcissa as he smirked, before letting the spell break."Fine. But you are mine, Malfoy, from this moment on, you're mine."

Narcissa nodded, her eyes filled with unshed tears, well ware to refuse meant death, and Narcissa was as much of a coward as she was cruel. Harry watched from the corner of his eyes as he trued into to gag, whimpering quietly as the man came, still pouring magic into the dark lord, posioning him slowly. By the time the vile snake realized it, it was going to be to late to do anything.

Adrian smirked as he stepped back from Narcissa, watching as the posion started to work, fast acting enough the dark lord was already looking worse for the wear, magic fading,"Love time to go."He said walking towards the two, still holding his captive. Having every intention of turning her over to Draco.

Harry slipped off the dark lord, who's eyes were closed in exhaustion as body magic and life force drained from him, gagging loudly as he grabbed Rabastan LeStrange's glass of firewhiskey, tossing it back and spitting it out to clean out his mouth."Yuck!"He complained wrinkling his nose, snarling as he leaned over the dark lord."Sweet dreams in hell, you bastard."

The words themselves making the whole room come to a standstill, people looking around as they were freed from controlling spells, and others beginning to vanish. Narcissa hissed as she shoved a hidden knife deep into Adrian's side, the blade reeking of both physical and magical poosions."Die like the mutt you are!"She growled yanking herself free and vanishing with a crack.

Harry yelling in terror as he rushed forward, grabbing Adrian by his arms even as the man started to crumble, a hand pressed against his side, trying to stop the bleding. The posion quickly spreading, the magic rebounding against his shield, all he had to do was survive the posion. Swallowing the blood that welled up in his mouth he focused enough to shatter the wards of the manor, apparating them home, passing out as soon as his feet hit the kitchen floor.

George and Drao rushed over, leaving Fred tied to the chair where he'd been being 'tortured' the man protesting as George laid Adrian out on the table, running his fingers along the other's wound."Fucking hell!It's a muggle posion."George cursed, sounding horrified."I don't know how to treat this."

"Fucking hell!"Harry gowled shaking his hed."We need to get him to a muggle hospitl. Draco take him!I can't go like this. George, help me get out of this costume!"harry demanded already struggling wth the buckles as Draco and Adrian disappeared again.


	13. oops?

"Mr. Malfoy?"A weary looking doctor walked out, smiling tired as the woman studied the blond, blood splattered across the top of her scrubs."Are you who brought in Lord Dragonheart?"She asked, proving that she was a witch, because only a witch would know just how had been on her operating table.

Draco scowled as he looked at her nodding furiously before lifting his head so she could see the scars so that she would know he coudn't talk. Knowing better then to talk in a muggle's head, to panicked to realize he was talking to a witch. Grey eyes pleading to know that he was okay.

The doctor winced looking sympathic, "He'll be fine...but, there was something irregular...Mr. Dragonheart is..."She lowered her voice, a soft amused smile flashing across her face before it faded."Pregnant. I was able to hide it from the rest of the surgeons, but you need to get him out of here before someone else 's safe to move, he just needs bedrest. Him and the baby, just need time to heal."

Draco gaped at her, eyes wide as he both realized what she said, and that she was a witch."_He's WHAT?Is that even POSSIBLE!Is he going to live! He just needs bed rest I can just apparate him home then? Oh my god, Harry is going to DIE when he finds out his boyfriend is pregnant...oh god...I think I need to sit down..."_Draco said as he collapsed into a chair, just more then a little shocked. He gathered himself quickly together as quickly as he could and headed for Adrian's room, using a disillusionment charm to keep from being seen 'kidnapping' a patient, apparating them both back to the Burrow, directly into Harry's bedroom and settling him in bed before heading downstairs were the others were waiting.

Adrian groaned as he turned on his side, curling up as he held Harry's pillow, falling asleep peacefully as he was left alone. At peace, and totally unaware of how much is life was about to change.

U^U^U^U

It took three weeks before Adrian stirred, his body not only recovering from the posioning, but also acommdating a baby, which he most certainly hadn't been made for. So it was going to be a interesting few months. Opening his eyes he winced as light speared through his skill, looking at the blond sitting in the bedside chair."You keeping beside vigil?Not something I'd ever thought I'd see."He said with a weak smile sitting up slowly, wondering why he felt so weird.

Draco smirked at him a little."_Only because Harry wouldn't lay down unless I promised to stay right here, chained to your side, and wake him up the second you woke."_He glanced at the clock and down at his book."_That was almost ten hours ago, do you want me to get him? He has some...interesting news for you."_

Adrian frowned at him before nodding, "Please. I'm almost scared of what could be interesting after giving Voldie head."He snickered, though worry showed in his eyes, wondering what had happened while he was out.

Draco smirked as he stood."_Oh, you're going to enjoy this bit of news."_He said, knowing that while Adrian was awkward with them, he did enjoy children."_You should have seen Harry's reaction when HE found out, I recorded it for you."_He paused before setting the recording spelled scroll on the bed next to Adrian before leaving the room.

Harry bounded in a few seconds later, looking half asleep and like he'd just gotten shagged."You're awake!You're finally awake!I thought you were never going to wake up!"He admitted rushing over, and hugging him tightly."I'm so glad."

Adrian hugged him back,frowning a little."Potter, I've gotten fat. Don't look."He pouted wondering how many days he'd been out, not realizing it'd been weeks."And you look like you just got shagged. What the hellI might beat the twins if they've been having fun."

Harry grinned as he rubbed the other's stomach,smirking as he felt the usual taunt expanse just starting to round."Mmm yeah."He said, looking pleased but worried."Listen, Adrian there's...er...some...interesting news that I need to tell you..."He admitted smiling at the other, trying to comfort him, even if he didn't know yet."Er...we you see...that curse that Voldemort put you through, combined with the cure for blindness...and bottoming...well it... altered yu a bit."He admitted biting his lip."You're...you're pregnant."

"What!"Adrian jerked, staring down at his stomach."No way. I am so not the girl in this relationship."He scowled, not exactly unhappy about the idea of kids, but he didn't want to be the one suffering through pregnancy.

Harry laughed shaking his head."You're not the girl."He teased rubbing the other's stomach again, ignoring the look he was getting in return."But it's probably better that you're carrying the baby, I'd hate to have my 'can't stay out of trouble' gene indanger it."He admitted smiling lovingly at the other, before he hesitated."But...if you..want to..."He trailed off, not even able to finish the idea of getting rid of the baby.

Adrian scowled at him, sniffling as he rolled on his side, facing away from him."Oh shut up. I'm going to get fat, and moody. Fucking hell!I'm crying."He sulked,"'s ever heard of a male pregnant dragon. This is sooo not happening."He said over his shoulder.

Harry laughed a little."I know you're being sarcastic, but male seahorses and seadragons are actually the ones that give birth and raise the babies."He admitted grinning."So it's not all that uncommon. Besides, you're adorable when you're moody, and you'll want to boss me about and make me get you things that you wont want ten minutes later and make me suffer just as much. Then I can't even complain."

"I AM NOT ADORABLE!"Was the dragonheart's roaring protest as he looked at his lover, even as a small smile curled his lips.

U^U^U^U^U

A/N:Okay, another short one, but a bridge between what happened, and what's coming next...it was the best place to stop it for awhile. XD Anyways, enjoy and come back soon. And this chapter is for pika, for not yelling and being so loyal to the story! ^^


	14. dinner mishaps and watermelon

Adrian was still whining about the state of his adorableness 8 months later, when his ankles were fat, his stomach huge, and his back sore. Along with a natural bad mood and temper that had grown worse the large his stomach became."I am NOT adorable!Stop smiling at me. Me wanting watermelon and peanut butter IS NOT weird!"Adrian sulked looking at the people around him, wrinkling his nose at the sight of Mr. Weasley in the house. Not even knowing why the man had wanted to talk to Harry, but the sight still rubbed him the wrong way. As Draco said, he was agiated as a kitten who'd been dunked in water then stroked backwards. "Stop making that 'you're being cute' look. I'm not being moody or cute. Stop."

Draco just looked a great deal amused as he perched on the stool next to his best friend, smart enough to not sit on the couch with the bitching man. Arthur listening to the bitching with a growing scowl on his face as he hissed a whisper at Harry, both of them arguing furiously, but low enough that no one could hear them. "_You are totally adorable."_

"Yeah, espicially when you start bitching-"

"-makes me wanna pinch your cheeks."The twins teased, keeping a eye on their father. Having grown mre and more worried about Arthur's mental state, the man had been doing some very strange things of late.

"I am not a fucking dog, or a child. STOP IT!"Adrian said moodily as he awkwardly pushed himself up off the couch, before giving up on getting up to leave the room. It just wasn't happening. Sinking back onto the couch with a sigh, he looked towards Harry."Would you two just come over here and argue, you're making me nervous over there."He growled glaring at the red head. Even more dangerous pregnant, because there was no way of telling how his temper would snap anymore.

Harry just waved to Adrian letting him know tht everything was alright before snaling at Arthur. Who in turn, grimaced and glared darkly at Adrian, rage and insanity brewing in his eyes, never a good combination. The older man hissed angrily and vanished with a crack, making Harry groan a little, roll his eyes and sahke his head."Fucking hell. That man is going to drive me insane myself."He complained rubbing the bridge of his nose."Go on guys, he's still your dad."He added as the twins chuckled nervous before vanishing also.

Adrian whined softly, growling as Draco laid a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. Even though his jealous tendencies intensified with the pregnancy, he tolerated Draco touching Harry most of the time. Today...he didn't want. "Hands off Malfoy."He growled angrily, because Arthur's look had left him feeling edgily dangerous and insecure, even after all this time. He didn't want to have to make Harry choose between his adopted father and him. "Get over here...don't make me get up."

Harry grinned a little and obediantly bounded over to Adrian's side, snuggling into him as he kissed his lover's neck."You know I'm only yours love."He muttered smiling, it was true. No matter how much George begged, or Draco watched him curiously, the only person Harry slept with was Adrian.

"I know."Adrian smiled, relaxing closing his eyes to take a nap, content to be just with him.

U^U^U

Hours later Adrian blinked slowly, frowning a little when his back protested as he moved, he really was getting to old and pregnant to sleep on the couch. Sighing softly he poked Harry, smirking."He potter."He growled wanting up.

Harry muttered that he would get the olives and watermelon in a moment, snuggling tigther into Adrian, determined to continue sleeping, sighing as his hand found the other's stomach, rubbing the swell gently." 'm gonna be a daddy 'n marry the mommy..."He mumbled sleepily, giving away his surprise, the very one that he'd been fighting with Arthur about. Harry had been carrying the ring for almost month, waiting for the right moment to ask, wanting to wait till the man was in a good mood before asking, in case Adrian went off about not being the woman in the relationship...again.

"Oh for gods sake, I AM NOT MOMMY!"Adrian yelled shoving him off the couch. Sulking as he got up off the couch awkwardly, stomping-well, waddling but no one was brave enough to call it that, at least not to his face- as fast as he could. Collapsing on the bed with a sigh, a small smile curling his lips. Well...that explained why the man had been so nervous recently, but he wasn't going to make it easier because he was so not being called mommy.

harry yelped as he found himself on the floor, blinking stupidly at the cieling as Adrian left the room. Growning he sat up before staggering after the other."I never said you were!"He complained, clearly having no recollection of the words."Adrian, come back!I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry."He whined sitting on the edge of the bed, taking the other's hand and kissing his forehead."Does someone need a blow job?"Harry teased a little, being pregnant Adrian couldn't really partake in sex, so Harry eased any sexual need through hand and blow jobs, often completely ignoring his own libido.

"No..."Adrian sulked sighing a little, relaxing as the other played with his hair. He knew he was being a whiney bitch, but he couldn't help it!Tears welled in his eyes, swinging from pissed off to weepy within at Harry with a sigh."Yes..."He whined quietly, fingers running through the other's hair."I'm sorry...I know you don't...get satisfied..."He said tearfully.

Harry smiled a little, kissing the other's neck as he streched out next to him."Shh love."He murmured softly, running his fingers over the other's stomach."I'm fine. I jack off to the sight of your belly and your sweet innocent fae while your sleeping."He teased gently, making Adrian sigh in pleasure as he rubbed his sore shoulders."Besides, I know you'll fuck me good and proper when you have the baby and you're feeling better. Right not, making you happy and comfortable is all the satisfaction I need."He smiled, harry being harry, sweet in a weird...perverted kind of way.

" I'm not innocent."Adrian sniffled a little, rubbing his eyes."Fucking hell, I hate crying."He said, relaxing even more. Face red and splotchy his head stuffy."But you know what would really help right now?"

Harry smiled a little kissing him."Peanut butter and watermelon?"He guessed, looking both grossed out and amused, as he watched the other."Or maybe a footrub?"

Adrian sighed at the idea."Maybe all that hungry..."He bit his lip, wondering if he was going to piss the other off."I don't want Arthur here anymore...at least not until after the little dragon's born, and..." _I'm dragonheartless again._ Was the silent, unspoken end of that sentence. The longing to be himself again showing on his face. As much as he loved the baby dragon growing in him, he hated being as clumbsy and uncoordiated as he was currently.

Harry nodded against the other's neck,paused before chuckling."I told Arthur today he wasn't allowed bck in this house again, his home or not. I don't like the wy he's been looking at you, family or not no one looks at my lover like that."He admitted sighing softly, closing his eyes."And don't worry, you'll be back to kicking everyone's ass in just another couple weeks. And hopefully fucking mine eh?"

Adrian relaxed when the other admitted to forbidding Arthur, sighing softly. that was nice, so much better. Shivering he wrapped his arms around Harry."As soon as I can. And I'm kicking Draco's ass for calling me adorable."He pouted kissing Harry, yawning after a moment. Which brought up something else. He got tired so easily.

Harry yawned to, groaning."stop that you, you're making me tired."He complained snuggling into Adrian, having come to know Adrian well enough now to know when to make tired seem normal."I think I'm going to go back to sleep, how about you?It's been a long morning."

"A nap sounds good.."

U^U^U^U^U

"Harry. Come on. you promised the guys you were going to dinner."Adrian whined as he poked the other in the shoulder. Well, he'd been included to on the invite, but he had almost no desire to go to dinner. All he wanted to do was sleep.

Harry huffed a little, dragging the blankets over his head."Fuck the guys.I wanna stay home wth you..."He muttered nuzzling Adrian as the man laid back down."Besides, I can already tell you would rather not go."

"How?"Adrian laughed, even if it was true."And you probably should tell them, otherwise they're liable to show up, ready to fight whtever's keeping us. We're late, I'm actually surprised they're not already here."

Hary snorted a little, sighing when he heard three loud cracks."HARRY?DRI!"George yelled sounding worried.

"You HAD to jinx it..."Harry complained playfully, "We're fine George, stop yelling! we were napping dammit!"

Adrian laughed, awkwardly pushing up out of bed and heading downstairs. Looking delightfully mussed and sleepy."I was sleeping. You woke me up."He pouted, bending the truth just a bit. Knowing they'd leave faster if he appeared on the verge of tears.

Draco snorted a little, looking amused even as the twins looked guilty. "Sorry man, you never showed up and we got worried."Fred muttered sheepishly as Harry staggered down after Adrian, looking just as sleepy as Adrian.

"Well, we're up, we might as well start getting ready."Harry said rubbing his eyes.

George wrinkled his nose, looking slighly amused."Nah, we'll all have dinner some other time. You guys go back to sleep, you're going to need it no doubt when the screaming, crapping, puking bundle of joy finally comes."

"...Thanks George...Thanks for that."Adrian scowled.

"I aim to please."

"You could please so much better on your knees Weasley."Adrian smirked, tilting his head, resting his arms on his stomach."No, we'll go to dinner. I'm up and moving, might as well go."

Harry snorted a little, fliking his wand at Adrian, changing the man into his favorite 'comfy' outfit so that he wouldn't have to try and get dressed manually, it was a right pain in the ass for both of them. Harry's own outfit shimmered and left him in black skin tight pants and a loose shirt tht made him look entirely to delicious."Okay, we're ready."Harry stated with a small grin."This place better have proper accommodations for my boyfriend, we're gonna need a lot of strange crap."

"We called ahead, and let them know."Fred said wtih a snicker.

"I do not eat weird food."Adrian sulked poking Harry,"Okay can we go? Let's go."He said before looking down at the loose jeans and the ratty threadbare hoodie of Harry's he was wewaring. It was perfect because it hid just how fat and pregnant he was, as well as being comfortable. Before frowning, looking at Harry,"You can't go like that. Change."

Harry blinked slowly, staring at the former death eater."But...you love looking at my ass."He pointed out before his clothes shimmered again, leaving him in loose fitting jeans and a sweater, a weasley sweater no less."Better?"He asked.

Adrian wrinkled his nose at the sight of a weasley sweater before nodding."Better."He said feeling decidely more attractive next to that damned sweater, slipping a hand through Harry's."Lets go."

Harry chuckled a little, snuggling into his pregnant boyfriend as they headed for the door. All of them having long become accustomed to having to walk since Adrian could no longer apparate.

Adrian pinched him lightly, wrapping a arm around the brunette as they walked to the resturant at the end of the street."It's not kind laughing at me."He said sulking as they walked into the resturant, glaring at the waiter as the man stared openly at what couldn't be mistaken for anything but a pregnant male."What?Never seen a pregnant person?Just get me a table. I want to sit."Adrian bitch laughing evilly as the young man literally squeaked and hurriedly led them to tables.

Harry bit back a giggle and shook his head, looking both amused nd pleased as the waiter gave them a corner in the back, where Adrian could hide in the corner easily and avoid being stared at.

"Speaking of pregnant,"George suddenly piped up."Draco and I think we may have found a wy to duplicate the process. We'll know in two or three weeks if Fred is carrying Draco's baby."

Adrian stared at his blond friend, smirking little."That's a scary thought. Draco with a kid."He teased before smiling, a narrow hand resting on his stomach."Look dragon, you're going to have another baby dragon to play with."Adrian said wincing a little as the baby kicked his hand, before looking over the menu."I...I want everything..."

Draco smirked, looking far to smug as Fred went beat red with embarassment ,shaking his head a little as he looked down at Adrian's stomach, want showing on his face. He so wanted to be pregnant.

"Then get everything.I can afford it."Harry promised grinning a little.

Within a half a hour the table was laded down with the food from Adrian's meal, barely leaving room for everyone else's food. Smiling slightly as he looked at Harry as he ate bite of watermelon and spagetti."What?This is not weird."He glared a little."And make everyone stop staring at me."He whined at Harry, looking around them.

Harry smirked a little as he nibbled on his ravioli dish, as Fred stole bites of food from Adrians meal. George was dining down on a steak nd draco didn't actually have a meal of his own, just stole what he wanted from everyone else. Harry sighed softly at the whine from his lover, glaring around him."Mind your own business!"He demanded hotly, sightly amused when they went back to their meals.

"So fierce."Adrian said with a smile, kissing Harry before looking at the twins."How's...your dad doing?"He asked nervously because he didn't want to bring it up, but he wanted to know if he should be watching his back.

The twins hesitated and glanced at each other before Fred bit his lip and George stared at his plate before answering."He...ran off. He's gone mad...we can't find him anywhere..."

"We don't know what's going on in his head but it...it can't be good..."

"_I think he's been hanging out with my mother._"Draco informed Adrian, making sure the messge only went to him."_You need to be caeful, and don't tell the twins, they're in enough pain."_

Adrian gave Draco a look, cold fury before hiding it, because he didn't like the idea of those two teaming up."_You'll wath yourself to?"_ He asked silently before saying outloud."No, it can't be good, but he'll be fine. WE'll find him...well, Harry will, I can't really be doing anything."

Draco nodded simply looking just as troubled as Adrian felt glancing at Harry who nodded the twins smiling a little at Adrian."You're far from useless mate."George pointed out."You kicked my ass just last week remember?"He asked as the rest of the table apart from Adrian looked so amused.

Adrian frowned at him, looking confused."No I didn't."He pouted, truly confsed. He had those days were he just kind of went through the day in a sleep deprieved haze."What was it over?you know me. I'm useless somedays."He pouted.

George chuckled a little."I poked your belly one to many times and you got annoyed. Slammed me into the wall. And not with magic either, you just wrapped a hand around my neck, hauled me into the air, and told me if I touched you again you were going to gut me. I nearly wet myself."

"Oh yea."Adrian grinned, rubbing his stomach as he finished eating. Having just finished about half the food he'd gotten."Well good. I don't feel so bad anymore."He said resting his head on Harry's shoulder, feeling content and lazy now that he'd ate.

Harry chuckled as Fred devoured what was left of the food, Harry snorting a little."I can't believe four of us ate that much food."He admitted looking rather amazed.

"_We didn't. I sent the leftovers to the Dragon's den, my house elves will store it. I hate wasting food and George loves leftovers."_Draco said snickering silently.

Adrian laughed, before levering himself to his feet, stretching as he reached for Harry's hand."You going to stay here for awhile?I'm heading home."He said leaning down for a kiss before he could protest."I'll be fine. It's just a block from home. I can see the front of the house."

Harry hesitated at the other, a frown settling on his face."I don't like you going out alone..."He admitted, softly giving Adrian's hand a squeeze."Give me just a moment to use the loo and I'll go home with you."

Adrian sighed."Yoou heard George. I'm not totally useless. Sit enjoy dessert, I hate that you're being tied to my pregnant sulky ass."He said with a smile.

Harry hesitated agin, worry evident in his eyes before he nodded."Well...alright...I'll be home in about a half hour then..."He agreed, gripping the ther's hand tightly."You'll be extra careful?Wand out all the way home?"

"Yes mommy."Adrian said smiling as he stole a kiss, making a show of pulling out his wand."I'll be fine."He said before heading for the door. Almost asleep on his feet as he walked, though he did have his wand out.

There was a sudden movement in the shadows of the house, Narcissa darting out without warning, driving the knife blade hard into the man's stomach, grunting with the effort as she attempted to avoid the baby within."Arthur sends his love."She growled, smirking darkly."And I'm going to enjoy spreading your body parts about. And your babe will become my new PROPER son, he will grow to be a dark lord even mightier then Voldemort."

"No!"Adrian snarled raising a hand, blasting her with a wandless stunning charm as he stumbled, hitting his knees, twisting to stop his stomach from hitting the ground as he fell awkwardly."You bitch."He growled pressing a hand to his wound even as he searched for his wand. Feeling to scattered and panicked to keep up with the wandless magic.

Narcissa hissed furiously as she recovered, moving to claw at his face, knife still in hand as she tried to stab him again, avoiding his swinging hand, stabbing him again. Well aware Adrian would probably go into labor from the trauma, she had to kill him quickly and get the babe before someone came."Just die you worthless piece of shit!"

"Fuck you."Adrian snarled as his fist finally found her face, even as the blade sank into his chest, feeling the blade skittering across his breast bone sinking deep between his ribs. Grinning slightly when he felt bone snapping under his fist, moments before his body tightened, his stomach cramping, it hurt so much."_DRACO!"_He sent the silent scream to the mute man, knowing he was the only one who wouldn't have shields up struggling to hold the woman off even as he weakened.

Narcissa screamed as she dropped away, cupping her face as she jerked the knife out, barely having time to respond before the apparation cracks filled the twins, knowing better then to let Draco take care of his mother, rushed forward to meet her in a duel even as Draco and Harry ran for Harry's side.

"Adrian!"Harry screamed in terror dropping to his knees next to him.

Adrian smiled up slightly at Haarry, blood flecking his lips as he struggled to breath, the knife having found a lung. Swallowing around the blood he closed his eyes as he rested his head in Harry's lap, starting to pass out without saying what he needed to."_Draco...take care of my dragon okay..."_He flung out the thought moments before he was dragged completely under, in a trauma induced magical coma as his body struggled to save itself.

In the background Harry could hear Narcissa screaming around her gag the twins swearing...draco muttering healing spells as he tried to stabalize Adrian enough to move...but nothing mattered as he felt Adrian's heart stutter on his fingers. Apparating them both without thinking, because even in a coma, he realized the man was in labor and if he was going to lose Adrian, he was determined to have the little dragon.


	15. Obsessed

In the early morning light the weary looking doctor stepped into the waiting room, shadows under his eyes as he cradled the small bundle in his arms."Mr. Potter?"he sked shifting his hold on the small girl in his arms, looking at the twins and Draco. Adrian Dragonheart had managed to make the oddest friends.

Draco turned in mid stride-having been pacing most of the night- and Harry stood from where he was sitting between Fred and George."Yes!Adrian?Is he okay?Is he awake?Is that..."He stopped, freezing in his mid panic rant, staring at the small bundle in the man's arms."B..baby?"

The doctor nodded smiling slightly."She's perfectly small, she's fine."He reassured before looking up."Adrian is...alive. We healed him...but.."He struggled to come up with the words to describe what was wrong.

Harry hesitated and then gently took his bundle of dragon from the doctor, moving the blanket gently to look at his girl."She's perfect."He muttered before looking up, panic in his eyes."What's wrong with Adrian?"

"He wont wake up. He's alive, he's there...but his mind's still stuck in the magical oma. He should be waking, but he can't get him to respond...If you want to try now, or get some sleep first..."

Harry shook his head."I wont rest."He snapped snarling at the doctor, annoyed at the assumption he'd put his needs over Adrian's."TAke me to Adrian now."He demanded gently rocking his baby girl so she would wake, starting when Draco touched his shoulder. Carefully lifting the baby from his arms, Draco smiled as Harry nodded a little, knowing Draco wouldn't let anything happen to the child as he followed the doctor out of the room.

The doctor sighed quietly as he pushed open the door to the insentive care room, looking at the pale frame of Dragonheartless before leaving them alone. Disgust written on his fae, he couldn't believe that Harry Potter had sunk to loving Voldemort's second. Adrian's chest rose and fell slightly, paler then normal, black hair hanging in his face as his hands curled into fists at his sides. Every now and then trembling, a soft whimper on his lips, looking aboslutely miserable, and toatally unlike the man who'd been a nightmare for so many.

Harry swallowed hard before he crossed the room, crawling into bed with him as he cradled the man's head in his lap, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the other's mouth."There there...I'm here...I'm here love, please wake up Dri, I need you."He muttered stroking the other's hair.

"Harry...Narcissa...art..."He muttered sleepily as he turned his head, pressing his face against the other's leg, shifting from the unnatural stillness of a coma into regular sleep, Harry's scent and presence reassuring the man even though he hadn't seen him, he could feel him.

Harry sighed softly, relaxing as the other muttered."Just sleep...we have Narcissa. Draco's got her locked up tight. Just sleep alright?Sleep."Harry demanded,"I wont leave you."

"Good..."Adrian breathed, before falling all the way back to sleep.

U^U^U^U

The next morning Adrian jerked up, ignoring how much the action made his body ache, looking confused and panicked, shaking harry."Harry!HARRY!Where's dragon?Narcissa wanted her. Where is she?"He demanded on the berge of a total meltdown.

Harry grabbed him and forced him back down."Easy!"He demanded smiling a little."Easy. Draco has her."He promised shifting the other, indicating the blond sitting bby the bed."He's siitting right next to you see?"He added watching the blond watch his goddaughter with a look of longing on his face. It seemed Fred wasn't the only one who wanted a baby. "Calm down. Fred and George are watching Narcissa so she can't escape. See?Everything is alright?"

Adrian stared at him, trembling slightly before nodding, starting to calm down. Shivering as he laid back down,cuddling into Harry's arms after a few long minutes he raised his head to look at Draco."You look good wih a baby."he said making no move to take his daughter, knowing he wasn't steady enough to hold her yet.

"Fred isn't showing any signs yet."Draco smiled looking pleased, biting his lip."But I really hope, I really really do."He said nuzzling the little girl, smiling as her fingers found his hair."Have you really named her Dragon?Dragon Dragonheart sounds a little..."He waved a hand."I mean, if that's really what you want to name her, it's just..."

"Shut up Draco."Harry ordered smirking."Don't pick on Dri when he's not feeling well."

"Don't pick on me. We're naming her Emma."He admitted whining quietly burying his face against Harry's cest. Actually crying because of the teasing and stress. Weepy as it hit him. He could have lost his dragon. Shivering harder."...Narcissa was working with Arthur."He said softly, because he could beat the shit out of Narcissa, but he couldn't with Arthur. Not when the twins loved their father.

"I know."Harry said stroking the other's hair."It's alright love Draco didn't mean it." He promised, snickering slightly as Draco look mortified that he had upset Adrian.

"I'm sorry."Draco declared quickly."I really didn't mean it. Emma Dragonheart."

"Emma Draco Dragonheart."Harry decided nodding as Draco went red in the face."Because Emma Harry Dragonheart doesn't sound right, and Draco IS her godfather."

"It really doesn't. And of course Draco is."Adrian muttered sniffling a little."Though I kinda like Dragon Draco Dragonheart."He muttered snickering a little, shifting to get comfortable. "But Emma it is...Damned blond gotta harass me when I'm feeling bad. Bastard."He whined, sounding just as whiny and moody as ever.

Harry chuckled a little."Well then, maybe Emma Dragon Draco Dragonheart?"HAry asked grinning a little before pausing."Or maybe Dracen. Dracen means dragon you know."

"Dracen Draco Dragonheart, how's that sound."He asked siling.

Draco paused shaking his head, "Wait...Dracen James Dragonheart."Draco added smirking a little."James was your father's name wasn't it?"

Adrian nodded,"Yea it was. Dracen..."He muttered, yawning sleepily before looking at Draco."I want to deal with your mother myself."He said laying his head on Harry's chest starting to fall asleep.

"Good."Draco said nodding, sounding rather odd."I tried...But I couldn't do it...It's better if you do it."Draco admitted smiling at the little girl."Hello Dracen. You're named after me AND your papa, what do you think of that?"He sked smiling as she yawned.

Adrian smiled as he drifted to sleep, content to know everything was fine.

U^U^U^U

Adrain pushed out of the bed as he swung his legs over the bedside two days later, glaring at the blond standing next to him."I want to go home. And deal with your mother."He scowled darkly, willing his shaky legs still.

"Don't make me put you in a full body bind again."Draco demanded crossing his arms."You're still very weak. It's better for you to stay here and recover. My mother isn't even at your house, she's at mine being guarded by the twins. You're only going to worry Harry if you go home like this, and Harry's already stressed from trying to find Arthur."

drian frowned at him, sitting on the bed again."I don't want to stay here.I want to go home."He said looking at him. Hating hospitals. hating this, but he'd stay if it helped Harry."It'll make it worse for harry?"He said laying back down, exhausted from even that short time up.

Draco smiled at his small victory, hating his small lie as he gently tucked Adrian back into bed."They're starting you on Strengthening potions tday. When they're finished tomorrow I think, then you can go home to help Harry alright?"He offered smiling as he glanced at the crib that held the snoozing Dracen. Harry had decided to leave Dracen here even if she'd been discharged, to try and keep Adrian calm and less panicked."I hope fred is pregnant..."

Adrian smiled slightly,reaching for him and pulling him into the bed. Needing to hold someone, and not feeling strong enough to hold Dracen."Me to. I don't want to be the only pregnant man. I want to go home..."He muttered nuzzling the man's neck,sighing. "You'll just have to keep trying if he isn't."

Draco smiled as he wrapped his arms around Adrian, pressing a kiss to his forehead."Just sleep."He ordered refusing to worry over Harry, who was so immersed in work, trying to fight against hsyteria and worry about leaving Adrian and Dracen at the hospital. Harry was beginning to worry Draco a little, he almost seemed to take Narcissa's attack on Adrian personally, and was hunting Arthur in the same way he'd once hunted any and all death eaters, almost on the verge of obsession. Knowing only Adrian would be able to help HArry as anyone else's words fell on deaf ears, but in Adrian's current state, he might only make it worse.

"I wanna see harry...miss him..."He muttered because if his fiancee had seen him, it'd been awhile since Adrian had actually been awake when Harry was there."You'll let him know?"He asked a small wrinkle between his eyes as he fretted.

"Of course, lovely, of course."

U^U^U^U

After four strengthening potions and two pepper ups, the doctors informed Adrian that it was alright to go home as long as he took it easy. "Adrian. I need to tell you something before you go home."Draco said, knowing this was so not going to go well."Harry's obsessing. I know that doesn't mean much to you, but when he obsesses it's never a good thing, it hasn't gotten to the point where he's forgetting to eat yet ut unless you snap him out of it, it will. He wont stop until he's found, and killed Arthur Weasley, and if that happens he might break beyond repair."

"Fine.I'll kill Arthur, and deal with your mother."Adrian frowned before looking at the baby in his arms, before handing her to Draco."Get her home. I don't want to apparate with her."He said not waiting for a answer as he apparate back to the house.

"That's not what I meant..."Draco grumbled before rolling his eyes,"OH never mind."He complained when he was ignored, gently cradling Dracen."You're gonna be a man killer, oh yes you are.."

U^U^U^U^U

"Hey..."Adrian said into the study, moving to stand behind Harry. Watching hi go over tips, hints and clues. Paperwork all over as he struggled to try and decide where Arthur might be hiding, he didn't even pause at Adrian's voice, thinking it was Draco before he paused and turned to look at him. Small bags under his eyes indicating at least two sleepless nights."They let you out?"He asked sounding surprised."I thought they were going to keep you until wednesday?

"It IS Wednesday."Adrian said pressing against the back of Harry's chair, leaning against his back and pressing his hands into the other's wrist to keep him from doing anything."You need to stop."He sai leaning down to nuzzle him."Come lay down sweetheart."

Harry leaned back into the other, resting his head on the other's stomach, glad to have him back, before realizing he was trapped in the chair."I can't. Arthur is still a danger, he might go after you again!I have to find him before he comes back and manages to hur you or our little Dragon again."He complained squirming."Dri, let go..."

"No. You're going to lay down and go to sleep with me for a little bit. Then we'll find Arthur. He wont be a danger to the little dragon."He said nuzzling the other."After we deal with Narcissa, we'll find Arthur. PLease Harry, take care of yourself."He begged a little.

Harry hesistated looking over the scattered papers before he sighed, sagged and nodded."Alright."He agreed letting Adrian's scent wash over him, resting his head on the other's arm."I'm sorry, I must look terrible.."He muttered before getting up when Adrian let him. A hesitant smile on his lips before panic filled his eyes."Dracen?Where is she?How come she's not with you!"

"Draco's bringing her home. I didn't want to apparate with her, and I wanted to get you into bed."He said wrapping his arms around the other, leading him upstairs."I love you, we're fine. Draco'll take care of Dracen. She's as muh his little ragon as ours. don't worry."

Harry relaxed at the explaination, sighing as he leaned int the other, letting him bully him upstairs."I'm sorry..I guess I just let all this get to me more then I thought..."He admitted shaking his head."I haven't obsessed over something like this since the LeStranges."He said, that had been memorable. What had taken all of the aurors to do in five years, Harry had done in a month, finding and slaughtering the brothers and Bellatrix as well as vengence for them killing Lupin.

"I remember that. I drank myself silly when I heard."He said crawling into the bed with HArry, wrapping himself around him."I've missed you...I don't like sleeping by mysel..."He muttered wondering where Draco was, and when they would get there. Trying to stay awake but falling asleep.

"I missed you to.."Harry admitted softly as he looked down at his lover gently kissing his forehead as the front door opened. Draco yelling that they were home and not to get up, he'd feed Dracen and watch her while they napped. Harry sighed softly, relaxing completely to discover his family was all home, passing out.

A/N: Hey pika, just so you know I have another story starting, called blood song the first chapter is up. So go look ^^ it's brought to you by the same mad genius plot bunny best friend thats helping me write ...yea. XD


	16. She's aWHAT!

That afternoon Adrian smiled as he tucked Harry into bed befre heading downstairs. Smirking at the adorable, amusing sight in front of him. "You can't take her home."

Draco smiled as he held her gently in the crook of his arm, tickling her feet and making silly faces so she would giggle and wiggle in his arms, which in turn made him laugh and do it more. "Aww come on."He whined softly, making puppy eyes at his best friend."But Drriiiiii!She's sooooo cuuttteeee."He whined pathetically, making the little dragon giggle more.

Adrian laughed softly, walking over and plucking his daughter out of her gdfather's arms, cuddling her."She's my daughter, of course she's cute. And no."He said looking down at her, starting to make faces to."Oh no, unka Draco can't take you, no he can't. You're my little dragon jewel."He cooed.

Draco pouted but it was playful as he was deprieved of his godchild, stretching as he stood up out f the chair. Grinning as Dracen tried to grab Adrian's nose, giggling every time as she swung and missed."So how was Harry?Was it very difficult to pry him away from his 'work'?"

"Not really. I just declared I wanted to sleep, and wanted my cuddle buddy. And that I wanted to be there when he dealt with Arthur which required sleep."he said smirking a little as he lowered his head to let his daughter get his nose. Smiling as she smacked him in the cheek before looking up at Draco

" nearly strangled me when I tried to pry him away from that damned desk."He admitted chuckling as Dracen burst into happy giggles.

"Do you want to be there when I talk to Narcissa?"

Draco tensed, shaking his head."I don't want to see her, I don't want to hear her, I just want her dealt with and out of my life."

Adrian smirked."Fine by me."He said, and for a moment the cold ruthlessness of Dragonheartless showed in that look, which was even more disturbing for the baby cradled in his arms."When he gets up, I'll go...take care of her."He said gently rocking the baby."You're daddy's little dragon jewel, and no one's going to hur you."He purred a little before look at Draco."How's fred and George doing?"He asked, having not seen the twins since he had woken up, and he was afraid they blamed him for their father's insanity. Which it was, and guilt showed on his face. Even though he'd had no choice but to destroy their family, he still felt so guilty.

"They're torn."Draco admitted after a moment's hesitance."They want so bad to be on your side in this."He admitted."To help you find him, and take out the threat but...he's still their dad, and the last family they have. They don't know what to do...they've been trying to find him on their own, they hpe that they might be able to get him into St. Mungo's, maybe make him better but...I don't think Arthur is going to recover,even under the threat of death..."

"He probably wont."Adrian said truthfully, tilting his head."Tell them not to worry, I wont...I'll take him to St. Mungo's when we find him. And tell them not to search...even though they're his sons, they like me. He wont listen. I don't want them hurt because they still love him."

"They haven't...come home yet."He admitted softly, worry in his voice."They went out as soon as they knew you were okay and are taking turns watching Narcissa at their apartment above the shop, while the other looks for Arthur."He said closing his eyes."Are you...going to kill Narcissa?"He asked hesitantly, he really didn't want to know but he had to ask, "Or have her tossed into Azkaban?"

Adrian gave him a look."Do you have a opinion on what you want?"He asked. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he was willing to forgo it in favor of whatever Draco wanted, leaning over and kissing him lightly. Snickering a little as Dracen reached for her uncle.

"I...I don't know..."He admitted smiling at Dracen as he let her curl her fingers around his one."Part of me...still loves her..Even if she was a horrid bitch, I...She's..."He stuttered not knowing how to explain."Just do what you want to...I didn't even mean to ask...it just slipped out. It would be better if she died, she might come after us again..."

Adrian nodded shifting Dracen into Draco's arms."I'll deal with her."He said softly, kissing his cheek before he turned his head to look at Harry as he stumbled in."Feeling better sleepyhead?"He teased shifting to wrap his arms around him.

Draco nodded smiling as Harry came in. Snickering a little as Harry made Adrian sit down before crawling into his lap,"Harry has momentary bouts of jealousy and posessiveness." Draco teased the brunette."Get ready for a clingy little bitch."

"Fuck off Blondie, anad go suck a red head's dick."Harry demanded sounding sleepy and grouchy, ignoring Adrian's whine about Dracen's innocent ears.

Adrian smiled shifting to wrap his arms around Harry before letting Harry take Dracen from Draco."You know you don't have to worry about it. No need to be a clingy bitch."He teased kissing the man's temple as Dracen reached for her papa.

Harry huffed a little and smiled at his daughter, gently cradling her."I am a clingy bitch."He growled, clearly in a sour mood, though why no one knew. "Who's daddy's little look alike? You are, oh yes you are."Harry cooed.

Adrian frowned a little."_What's wrong sweetheart?"_He said silently to the man, resting his cheek against Harry's shoulder. Trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong."He replied sowling darkly."Can't I be in a bad mood for no reason?Maybe I just wanna be pissy today?"He demanded.

Draco looked startled at the demand, frowning at him."This isn't like you...what's wrong?"he said gently taking Dracen from him, cradling the fussy girl as she reacted to the growling.

"Nothing's wron!I said that already!Maybe you should all just mind your own business!"

Adrian looked hurt for a moment before anger filled his face."Fine. If you don't want to talk... just fine."He said pushing the man out of his lap, starting to cook. Angrily slamming the cupboards and fridge, ignoring the two men and the fussy baby.

Harry growled and stormed up the stairs, followed by the bedroom door slamming shut after a moment. Draco frowned."Dri, something's not right..."He muttered glancing at the calendar."July 31st...you know, come to think of it, last year he did this to, and the year before...he gets pissy and refuses to talk to anyone...I can't be sure of the date but I'm fairly certain...I wish I could ask the twins..."

"Take Dracen home with you. I'll come by and pick her up later."He said before walking upstairs after Harry, using magic to pass through the door, staring at him."What. . Is your problem?YOU demand I tell you what's wrong with me,but wont do me the same courtesy of talking?"

Harry sniffled sitting on the bed, his face pressed into his knees, his arms urled around his shins, not looking up at his lover."It's July 31st..."Harry stated softly, anger suddenly gone, replaced with depression and regret."Today is the... The day voldemort slaughtered the dursleys. Lupin murdered by the LeStranges. The slaughter of St. Mungo's...the slaughter of the Weasley clan...Happy fucking birthday to me..."harry whispered softly, not even willing to go into details of his birthdays before the return of Voldemort, which usually consisted of yelling, a beating or two, heavy chores and more often then not, no dinner.

Adrian sighed walking over, pulling the man into his arms as he sat down on the bed, pressing a kiss to his head, guilt and shame on his face. Pain for him and guilt because more then half the events he'd said were his fault, or at least his making."I'm sorry..."He said shuddering every so softly"We'll make it a good birthday from now on. I promise."

"I don't want my birthday."He spat softly, leaning into the other, a few tears falling down his face."All it is, is misery. I just don't want it..."He said, wanting the day to disappear completely, he wanted to never be reminded of his family and friends, the bloody battles, he wanted it to just stop out of existance.

Adrian nodded picking him up, turning him to face him."Fine. We'll forget what today is."He said kissing his lover slowly, harsh and unforgiving, hoping to distract him a bit. "Do you want to top?"he asked looking at the man, shame an need showing on his face. Ashamed of his part in making this day hell, and willing to take whatever pain Harry dished out because of it.

Harry shook his head and curled into Adrian, closing his eyes."I just want to forget...forget my weakness, and my failures..."He muttered pain in his voice, pressing his face against Adrian's chest."I don't want to see their dead faces, staring at me...blaming me for their deaths..."

Harry blamed himself!Not Adrian, not the death eaters,but himself. As if he should have been able to save them of course, for all his life he had been expected to. Every time Harry closed his eyes, he saw the dead faces, staring at him, demanding to know why he hadn't been there in time. Demanding to know why he hadn't save them...it was no wonder Harry had been a suicidal mess before Adrian had come into his life.

Adrian held him closely."It's not your fault. Stop."He said laying back in the bed, holding him close. Stroking the other's hair gently, wrapping the spell around the other."Sleep. I'll be here when you wake."

Harry sighed softly and struggled against the spell before drifting off to sleep.

U^U^U^U

The next morning Adrian smiled as he stirred, gently shaking Harry awake. "Come on sweetheart, he have to go get our Dragon."

Harry groaned softly, stirring as his eyes flickered open, before he leaped t his feet, wand drawn as he looked around for the enemies that had been attacking him in his sleep."Haa...Just a dream."He muttered sounding relieved as he scrubbed his face with his hands, looking back at Adrian and scowled."You put me to sleep. That's not fair."

Adrian raised a eyebrow, looking at ease despite having his lover scowl at him."Yes I did. You were upset, and I didn't know what else to do."He said smiling easily."We should go get Dracen before Draco decides he's keeping her."

"Thank you."He murmured smiling at his lover,"No one's ever tried to help me through it before...usually they just let me sulk and brood."He admitted as he grabbed a pair of tight dragonhide pants to yank on, feeling the need to be sexy all the sudden, before looking confused."Why does Draco have Dracen?"

"Because you were brooding, and I wanted to know what was wrong, and I didn't know what was wrong, s I asked him to watch her while I took care of you."He said rambling a bit, drooling mentally as he studied the man's ass.

"Oh."Harry blinked, muttering before pulling on his tight black spandex shirt, the one he wore to clubs, before yanking on his dragonhide jacket after and running his fingers through his hair."Well..."He glanced at Adrian, smirking a little at his face before nodding."Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Adrian growled as he stood pulling that well fit body against his rubbing against the other a little."I've missed you."

Harry growled back, kissing Adrian hard a smirk flitting across his lips."Well, then, maybe you ought to punish me for making you worry."He teased gripping the other's hair and tugging his head back, as if trying to take control. Despite having just gotten dressed, he was more then willing to undress agian."It's been so long since I've had your cock up my ass.."

Adrian growled jerking his head free, smirking at him."Oh yes, it has."

U^U^U^U

"We should go get Dracen."Harry muttered softly, already starting to sit up as he went into his closet."And I think I'll wear something special today. Close your eyes!And don't peek!"He demanded, sounding smug.

"Fine."Adrian said closing his eyes as he pulled on his own clothes by feel, a pair of snug jeans and a hoodie. Sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting to be told he could look again.

There was a lot of rustling, and a few curses then a smug chuckle as the sounds of Harry pulling on clothes could be heard. "Alright. You can look."Harry chirped as he walked out. Dressed in a black miniskirt, the ruffled hem coming to just above his knees, showing off his long slender, and somewhat feminine legs. He work a male cut shirt that clung tightly to his ribs, but stopped ust about his belly button, showing off a good deal of skin, a green jacket laying over the black belly shirt, making harry look classy as well as slutty. He pulled his long hair into a low ponytail, giving himself a almost female apperance, save for the strong masculine jaw, and the lack of breasts."What do you think?"

Adrian swallowed hard as he looked his lover over, leaning up to kiss him."You look amazing. And if we didn't have to go get Dracen,I'd fuck you again."He said seriously holding the man against him,running a hand up the other's bare leg before moving away, heading downstairs. "come on. Let's go."

Harry snickered a little as he brushed his bangs down to hide his scar, heading downstairs with the other, pausing in the doorway to pull on his knee high hooker boots, bending over to do so. Giving Adrian a good view of the lacey black thong he was wearing under the skirt. No Harry hadn't hiked up the skirt to do so. He would NEVER tease Adrian like that. "Alright, lets go."He chirpped grinning as he stepped through the floo.

"Bloody buggering fuck."Adrian growled pausing to make sure he had his body under control before following. "Draco?"

Harry smirked a little as he watched his lover stare, looking pleased with himself as Draco walked into the room, a diaper in one hand and a bottle of milk in the other. Yelping when he saw Harry in the dress and going red."_Oh...I...er have a meeting right now..."_He admitted moving to the crib set up in the living room, where a sleeping Dracen was napping.

"Draco, are you done fawning over that cute girl yet?"A man demanded as he followed the blond into the living room."She's sleeping!You're supposed to let babies...oh hell."He stated staring at Harry."I'm Mr. Tamanari."

"T..the owner, er creater of that famous all gay..."

"Magazine?Yes.I'm being sued and Draco here has agreed to help me, if he can drag himself away from his goddaughter."The man smiled, laughing a little, looking Harry over head to toe, not in those 'my I wanna see what you can do in bed' looks but one of interest and contemplation.

"I doubt Harry is going to want to model for you Jensen."Draco said.

"Who says I'd let him model?"Adrian asked smirking a little."Are you done disturbing my baby yet?Like the man said, she's supposed to be sleeping. God knows she doesn't do it enough."Adrian said walking over, nudging Draco away from the crib."hey pretty girl. Who's daddy's little girl?"e said smiling at the sleepy baby as she blinked awake.

Harry scowled a little at Adrian and accepted the man's business card, just to be obstinate. Jensen looked greated pleased as he pouted at Draco."Are you going to help me or not?"he complained, making Harry snort and roll his eyes as he tucked the business card in a boot. "Come on love. You haven't made me your bitch yet."He teased as Adrian gathered Dracen's things.

Adrian gave him a look."You're looking the part bitch."He growled, anger in the words. Even knowing Harry'd had other lovers, he didn't want to be sharing him with the world. Some fantasies were supposed to be his only, and he wanted to keep it that way, he'd sulk over it till he got it. And argue and whine, he frowned a little at Draco."Where's your mother?"

Draco tensed visibly at the mention of his mother and scowled."She's at the twins' place. The shop. I didn't want her here...She's bound and stuff..."He admitted shaking his hed a little.

Harry hesitated laughing quietly as he took baby and baby things away from the former death eater."You go take care of her. I'll take Dracen home."

Adrian grinned as he cuddled his lover before apparating to the shop.

U^U^U^U

The twins were hunched over a parchment muttering to themselves, jumping when Adrian appeared and quickly stuffed the parchment out of view. They both looked terrible, dark bgs under their eyes, thin from missing meals, but offering small smiles anyways."Hey."The chorused.

Narcissa snarled lightly as she lifted her hand, raking her perfect nails through the air, a glimmer of mental shining at her wrist, showing Harry had loaned the twins one of his binding bracelets. Adrian smirked a little as he crossed to stand in front of her, carefully out of reach."Hey. I like the jewelry Narcissa. As amusing as it is to see you like this, I have a better idea. See.."He said before transfiguring the woman into the rodent of choice, smirking as the bracelet stayed."cool. I have a pet."

The twins watched silently, smirking as they saw what he'd turned her into. The rodent squeaking and hissing with rage, biting at every hand that tried to pick it up before Adrian transfigured on of the pillows into a cage, then levitated her into the cage."Guys...don't worry about your dad...I'll find him. Make sure he gets to St. Mungo's."He said smiling as he ignored the squeaking animal.

The twins nodded,but you could see that they weren't going to stop looking until he was found. Watching Narcissa scream and bounce around her cage in a violent rage, trying to claw at Adrian through the chair, squeling when she couldn't reach.

Adrian nodded, apparating home.

U^U^U

Harry moved into the kitchen when Adrian arrived, holding a wailing Dracen. The little girl seemed to be having something akin to a temper tantrum as Harry tried to give her a bottle, only to have it knocked away with her tiny fists."Ugh, she's a fusspot today."Harry stated looking affectionately at her red face."Here love you try."He ordered shifting the squalling baby into Adrian's arms as he took the cage from him."When you said you were going to take care of Narcissa, I was expecting her to be human."He said, voice thick with amusement.

"Aww sweetie, you're just a fussy firebreathing dragon aren't you."Adrian cooed at his daughter as he rocked her, sighing in peace as he managed to get her contentedly drinking her bottle, before looking at Harry."She was human, when I did that. This way, she looks like what she really is. It really is ironic though, she looks more like draco like this then any other time."

"Somehow, I don't think Draco's going to appreciate this."he teased snickering as he stared into the cage."Now you listen up, Nica."He stated renaming the animal."If you're a good girl, we'll let you out once and while. Maybe even let you become human now and again...or if you'd prefer, I could let Adrian stab you in the stomach like you did him, or even better throw you into Azkaban with the rest of the Death Eaters. How's that sound?"He informed the now silent cowering in the bottom of her cage animal.

Adrian snorted laughing as he cooed at his daughter."aw little dragon, your daddy's being protective and cuddly. I think I'm going to kiss him, yes I do."He said smiling as he looked up, leaning over to kiss the other man."ome on. Let's put her down, and talk. If you're going to model, I want to know what's going on."He said sulking a little.

Harry grinned as he was kissed. Nica chattering in annoyane in the bottom of her cage before she curled up in a ball and started to sulk. "Model?"Harry asked, having already forgotten about the offer as they headed for the stairs."Oh yea, that."He smiled a little as they settled Dracen into her bed."It would be fun, but I wont do it if you don't feel comfortable..."

Adrian studied him before sighing."You promise to keep oming home?"He said, a hesitant wary look in his eyes. Knowing if Harry promised, he'd keep it. Unsure if the man got so much more attention,he'd need him anymore. Poor, damaged, broken Adrian.

"Every night."Harry promised kissing him before leading him back to their room, laing him in bed and crawling in with him."Even if it's three in the morning, I will come home every night. I promise."

Adrian moaned softly as he was kissed, turning his head to watch him."Good. That's all I needed. Do it if you want."He said shrugging.

"Are you sure?"He asked, needing to be certain Adrian was alright with this."I'll make sure I'm only in solo shots...unless I'm with Draco or you...mmm no not Draco. I can't have someone prettier then me in the shot. But you're not pretty. You're utterly handsome."He teased, "You're so hot you set things of FIAH!"He teased snickering as he tried to lighten the mood.

Adrian snorted laughing as he kissed him again."You're silly."He said snuggling down into the bed."I'm fine. Do what you want...just come home."

Harry smiled leaning into the other,"I will. Every night."He promised again running his fingers down the other's neck. "I love you to much not to. Maybe we could become models together? I saw that Jensen checking out your ass."

"Really?"Adrian said twisting to look at his own ass."It is nice isn't it?"He said before looking at the brunette."Yea. We'll go visit Draco tomorrow...I should tell him what I did to his mother before the twins do...then we'll go see Jensen."

"Hmmm this could prove to be quite fun."Harry snickered smiling."Draco's going to die when you tell him."He said looking far to amused about it.

"He really is."

U^U^U^U

Which is why, a day later, Adrian was staring at the floor, hiding behind Harry.. "I dealt with your mother."Adrian said, pressing his face into Harry's shoulder to keep from laughing, just imagining little Nica in the house.

Draco tensed at the mentin of his mother and nodded, tickling Dracen's toes, who had been offered up by Harry, hoping that holding the baby would keep Draco calm."She's...she's dead then?"He said pretending to be calm. He knew it was for the best, but it still hurt to lose his mother.

"'saferret."Adrian said from behind Harry, before giving into giggles that had been threatening. Collapsing onto the couch.

Draco paused in his tickling to stare at the snickering harry and the nearly dying of laughter Adrian. "You...turned my mother into the one animal we hate the most?"He demanded lifting a eyebrow before he started chuckling at the mental image of what Narcissa had to be like."Oh...my...god..."

"Yes!She's a pretty pretty black ferret. Who wont shut up so I put a silencing charm on her so I don't have to hear. And she's a good little pet."Adrian howled with laughter.

Draco too now was laughing all out, as Harry leaned against the couch for support."She certainly lo...loves those...c...carrots we give her though!"Harry snickered.

"Carrots are her favorite."Draco stated giggling wildly."I guess now that she's a over grown rat, it suits her well."That caused all of them to start laughing again, Dracen giggling in oblivious giggles.


	17. Photos

Adrian grinned as he calmed down, his stomach aching from laughing to hard."That...you'll have to ome see her sometime. I'm sure she'll love to squeak at you."He giggled getting up and taking Dracen back."You're being very calm pretty Dragon. The rest of the world's gone goffy, but you're a pretty pretty dragon."

Dracen giggled as she shoved her fist into her mouth, kicking her feet happily as Draco snickered."I would love to see my mother as a ferret. Lord knows I got my ass chewed out when she found out I let Mad Eye turn ME into one."He admitted hsaking his head."And it's not our fault you turned the world goofy."

"I didn't turn the world goofy did I dracen?Tell uncle Draco he's wrong."Adrian said cuddling the baby.

Dracen giggled as messed her diaper, her face wrinkling up in the warning signs of a screaming fit. Harry snickered a little. "If that isn't a disagreement, I don't know what is."Harry teased Adrian a smirk on his lips.

"Harry wants to model."Adrian announced, suddenly changing the subject and amused as Draco's mouth fell open.

"You HATE having your picture taken!"

"No, I hate the press taking my picture. There's a difference, I actually find getting my picture taken while I'm on display in a sexual manner very erotic."He admitted smirking at his lover, "I like it when people film me to."

"...Dammit!I'm not making a porno!"Adrian announced covering Dracen's ears as he laughed. Adrian rocked thebaby s he got ready to charge her diaper, doing it like a old pro before he looked at the other two."Next time daddy's doing that. I'm not good at the diaper thing dragon."

Harry looked about ready to burst into laughter, but Draco beat him to the punch line. "You just said Harry's the daddy. Does that mean you're the mommy?"He asked, laughter lacing his voice as Harry snorted and discreetly put a shield up in front of himself. He knew better then to say such stupid things, Draco apparently hadn't learned yet.

Adrian raised his head to stare at the blond, Dragonhearless showing in those old blue eyes."No, but if you want to be, I can see that it's arranged."He said his eyes flickering down to the man's cock as a smirk curled his lips.

Draco went still and silent as he cupped his hands over himself, inching over to hide behind Harry. Who'd gone breathless with laughter as he patted Draco's head.

"If you castrate him, George would be upset."Harry reminded him."And you owe him for saving your life twice remember?You can say you letting Draco keep his cock be the first payback."

"Fine. The pretty ferret can keep his cock."A smirk played at Adrian's lips as he looked down at the baby in his arms, holding her close."But he better be careful shouldn't he?Tell uncle Draco he should be careful of what he calls dddy."He cooed.

Draco sighed softly in relief as Harry snorte amused."So, you really are going to be a model?"

Harry looked hesitant before shrugging."I don't know for sure yet. I'm going tomorrow to check it out and see what it's like. I might not like it. But I can't expect to live off my parents money forever, eventually it's going to run out and I will need a job. Espicially witht our little poop maker there."He admitted watching Dracen affectionately."She goes through a box a diapers in two days. It's insane."

"And he seems to think we can't live on my estate forever, so he wants to model. And is dragging me with him."Adrian smiled tilting his head as he sat down, Draen laying easily against his chest as she sucked her thumb.

"You're going to enjoy molesting me in front of the camera and you know it."Harry snickered yawning.

"I get where Harry's coming from though he wants to make sure Dracen has a good future, even if it means he has to do nasty things."

"I'm going to beat you with one of her dirty diapers."

"No no, no beating with poop. That's just gross. We'll sic the ferret on him."Adrian snickered from the couch."And I most certainly will enjoy molesting you. You better make sure they know I'm the only one who gets to."

"Can I bounce her up and down a few times?"Draco asked, looking far to amused that his mother was a ferret. It was better than her being dead, or locked up in Azkaban.

"Of course they'll know, I already made very certain that everyone there knew I was off limits in the letter I wrote this morning."He stated smirking."And anyways, mostly they want me in cute scenes, wearing short dresses and blushing at the camera's, in half nude shots that don't actually show anything."

"Good."Adrian said smiling, rocking Dracen to sleep."And yes you can, as long as I get my ferret back. I'm starting to like her as a pet."He said looking at the other two.

That started Harry and Draco laughing again, Harry leaning against Harry as he laughed."Speaking of pets,"Harry said, "WE should go feed her."He pointed out kissing Adrian's neck."After all, as soon as we get all our 'chores' dne we can play."

Adrian shivered, eyes fluttering shut as he stood."True."He said leaning over to kiss Draco's cheek."Thanks for being cool with me making her a ferret."

Draco snorted a little."It's better than any of the other options I'm sure she even realizes that herself."He admitted shaking her head."You were very lenient with her considering the things she's done. You could have killed her...probabl should have. But you were merciful, and a woman like her...she never forgets things like that. She's indebted to you now. There's nothing the bitch can do about it."He stated kissing Adrian's cheek."But, thank you, for not killing her even if you should have."

"Ah well, I can always feed her gross things as revenge."He grinned."By Draco."

U^U^U^U

"Hey nica."

Harry snickered as he stepped out of the floo, listening to the irritable ferret as she hissed and spit about being called Nica. She seemed to be getting used t everything else, and often ran about her rage like a gymnast. She would never admit it, but she was rather enjoying being a ferret. She hissed at Harry when he strayed to close to her, and he retaliated by picking up and giving it a firm but gentle shake.

Adrian smirked a little as he cuddled his daughter on the couch, watching his husband."She'll get used to it. It's not like shes going to see other people."Adrian smiled starting to fall asleep with the baby on his chest, still having not recovered his endurance from being bedridden.

Harry snorted and set the cage down, the ferret laying in the bottom looking rather nauseated as Harry flopped down next to Adrian, smiling as both baby and daddy fell asleep, pulling a blanket over Adrian and taking the baby himself, cuddling the child as he settled down to sleep.

U^U^U^U

A few days later Adrian gave his boyfirend a look, the baby cradled against his chest as he laid back on Draco's couch having come to keep him company, instead of being at home alone while HArry went to model."You'll be careful?And no touching."He scowled looking at the other man, looking adorably protective and anxious.

"I'll be VERY careful."He promised."The only person touching me will be me, I wont even let the makeup people touch me. I promise."He stated with a nod.

Draco chuckled as he lifted the cage sitting by Adrian's feet, snikering a little as he examined her."She does make a pretty ferret."Draco agreed blinking as the woman-ferret looked up at him calmly her head tilted, as if waiting for him to extract revenge.

"She does. And she's calmed down enough so I don't have to keep silencing her."Adrian said as he relaxed, leaning up to drag Harry down for a kiss."Come here.I want a kiss before you go. I love you."

"I love you to. And the little one."Harry grinned as he kissed his lover before puling away, vanishing with a crack.

Draco smiled setting the age on the floor again, and opening the door. Gently pulling his mother out of the cage and setting her in his lap gently stroking her long body."I always thought she felt rather uncomfortable as a human."Draco admittted Narcissa relaxing in her son's lap, ignoring them as she luxerated in being petted."Are you sure you're alright with this? You know Harry wouldn't go if you asked him not to."

Adrian stretched out on the couch, draceo pillowed ons his chest as he stroked her back, coaxing the babe back to sleep."I know he wouldn't, but he wants to and there's no harm in it."

Draco smiled a little as he gently played wiht Narcissa's ears."She really has calmed down hasn't she?"He asked sounding rather curious."It's almost as if she couldn't control herself as a human."He wrinkled his nose a little."She's always been a bit mad, but Voldemort came back she just went completely insane."He added watching Adrian closely."You know, you could have gone with him, he wouldn't have minded, he probably would have enjoyed showing off for you."

"Maybe."Adrian said looking at the baby laying on his chest, a small worried frown on his face."But...I feel like that...Im shoving her off onto you to raise..."He said with a sad look on his face."Hell, you've spent more days with her than I have. I didn't want to leave her, and crowd him. He's perfectly capable of doing something by himself..."

Draco chuckled shaking his head."Please, Dri, that's just a excuse and you know it. You're worried that Harry's not going to come back after the fame hits him, and you don't want to be there to witness it."He stated sternly, lifting Narcissa in the air, the ferret grumbling/chattering at being disturbed from her nap. Draco watching her with a tilt of his head,"What's with you? You wouldn't tell me even if you could, would you?"

"She's a evil 's her issue."Adrian scowled a little, staring at the floor, because he wasn't about to admit that Draco was right. "He's already famous. It's not like he's not used to it."Adrian rationalized, because it'd been what he'd been telling himself.

Draco smirked a little."That's why I was surprised he'd agreed to this. All through school he hated the publicity, the fame...I guess he wants to shake off the lingering effects of being Harry Potter, by doing something that the Gryffindor golden boy would never do. He's proving to himself, to you, to the world that he's not who he's suppsed to be...he's trying to break out of the cage that the world put him in, and become his own person...Besides he's a kinky little fucker, he's probably going to bring all the pictures home for you to approve, then keep the rest to leave about the house when he's feeling vindictive and evil."

"Oh gods don't say that. The kinky fuck probably will."Adrian said growling a little, laughing as Dracen whined at the sound."Ignore daddy, he's being all dragonany."He said smiling when she calmed again."He's has nothing to prove to me. I know he's not the golden boy."

Draco siled a little."Maybe you wouldn't think so, but deep down inside he's just afraid you're going to leave him, as you are that he's going to leave you."He admitted letting Narcissa curl back up in his lap, resuming her nap."He has to prove himself that he's sexy enough to hold your interest."Draco admitted leaning back in his chair closing his eyes as he relaxed, absently stroking his mother's fur."And prove to himself, that he's capable of getting, and keeping, a job no matter how degrading or humiliating it might become...he's terrified that he's ging to run out of money, and have no way to support you and Dracen."

"Moron. I culd live well for the next century."Adrian snickered, relaxing with his best friend and child.

U^U^U^U

That evening Adrian pouted, looking at the twins, sulking as Dracen slept in Draco's armms, waiting for Harry to come home. More anxious with each passing minute as the sun started setting."Don't laugh at me you guys. I can still kick your asses."Adrian growled looking at the twins and Draco, not amused they were laughing at him for worrying.

The twins, having finally come home when they realized they were making Draco worry, were lounging on the couch watching Dracen intently. Fred setting a hand on his belly now and then, as if trying to make there be a baby there. They still didn't know, but Fred was showing all the symptoms, it was the third day in a row where the smell of eggs had sent him upchucking. They all turned to the fireplace where Harry finally stepped out, looking tired, but well pleased with the manila envelope in hand."I'm back."

Adrian grinned, biting his lip, gripping the edge of the ouch to keep from bounding over and wrapping Harry in a hug. Not anxious enough to give in and be that cuddly. Yet anyways. "A good day?"He said smiling, hoping the anxiety of the day wasn't showing. Truly wanting Harry to enjoy himself.

Harry paused, pouting a little at Adrian."No hug?"He whined reaching out, flinging himself into the other's arms."People were staring and gawking at me all day, and the one person I LIKE wont even come give me a kiss when I walk in."He complained.

Draco snickered shaking his head."See, I told you Harry's just as-mmmphhh.."The twins having slapped a hnd pver Draco's mouth to shut him up.

"I don't know what you're talking about blondie."Adrian said before wrapping his arms around Harry, hugging him tightly."Was it really that bad?"

"No, it wasn't."Harry admitted chuckling."I just pretended I was showing off to you. The photographhers said I was a natural, and very comfortable with my body."He said fighting the urge to laugh."For some reason that seemed to surprise them but I told them they weren't allowed to publish any of my pictures without me checking them over first, so you can look through them and decide which ones are okay for public, and which ones you want to keep for yourself."

"I'm glad I get some for myself. Draco was coming up with the torturous ideas of what to do with them."Adrian muttered kissing him, relaxing even more."I'll go next time, then you can really show off for me."

Harry chuckled a little leaning intto him more, ignoring the others in the room for the moment, needing to reassure Adrian."I'd like that."He admitted smirkinng as he reached into the envelope and fishing around it for a moment before flicking one at Draco."That one is for you, I picked it out specifically. So you and Fred known how a REAL uke is supposed to look like."The two were to busy staring to answer, and George peeked over Draco's shoulder and choked a little. It was Harry in a school girl outfit, laying on the bed one hand crawling up the blouse, the other down his skirt. Blushing hard as he stared at the camera, his mouth open as he pretended to pant, he looked utterly sinful.

Adrian smirked as he leaned over to look at the picture, kissing Harry softly."Draco, want to baby-ferret sit tonight?"He asked, figuring he'd go the next day with Harry to see these pictures. Needing to personally inform everyone that Harry had a tall, dark, and dangerous lover who'd take offense in the extreme to anything. The need growing deeper when he saw the picture.

Draco nodded still staring at the picture until a suddenly awake Dracen snatched it out of his hands and started to gum it to death. Harry laughing a little as the twins smirked."You are one lucky son of a bitch, Dri, you really are."George teased nodding a little to show that they would take care of Dracen and the ferret.

"Come on lover."Harry muttered licking along the other's neck. "Let's go take care of 'business'"

"Let's."Adrian growled wrapping his arms around Harry,"And I know I am."He said before apparating them back to their house. Knowing he was going to enjoy the photo shoot, and looking forward to a evening alone.


	18. Dresses

Pressing himself against his lover he sighed, wrapping a arm around his waist."Do we have to get up?"he whined.

Harry snickered a little as he slid out of the bed, completely naked and headed fr the doorway."Yes we do. They wanted me to take more pictures this afternoon and you wanted to be there."He admitted smirking a little."Besdies you haven't looked over the pictures from yesterday yet."He pointed out shaking his head, intending to tease his grouchy sleepy lover just a little more.

"well come here while I look at them."He said before summoning the pictures from the kitchen table, starting to look them over."Dammit Harry, none of these are apporiate for public..."He growled as he got out of the bed, his body aching and hard.

Harry snickered a little, a great deal of the pictures had nothing actually showing, though one had him pulling the panties down to reveal his ass and balls, though his cock had stayed hidden. Another showed the vey top peeking out of the lacy black underwear that was struggling to restrain him."You're just to picky."Harry complained picking up one, that had Harry arched, a hand down the back of his pants, eyes closed and blushing."Look, this one doesn't show anything at all. We could easily let the public see this!"

"No we can't!"Adrian said scowling at him, kissing him hard."Come on, we have to be going. And I'm going to explain this to your...you whatever!I'm protesting these pictures."He said trying to pull him close for a kiss, hands holding him close, having enjoyed the pictures.

"So you're saying my ideas are bad?"He demanded refusing to be pulled into a kiss."I'm the one who's posing, they were my idea not kiss."He smirked a little as he licked the other's neck,feeling the full body shudder."What if you were in the shots with me?Would that be more suitable?"

"yes."Adrian said tilting his head back,"And n-no."He said stuttering."They're god ideas, just not for public viewing."

Harry snorted a little looking amused."Adrian, you do realize that there aren't wizards taking pictures me right?I'm in a little room all alone when I'm being photographed."He pointed out, lifting a eyebrow at the other, feeling amused. That was the only reason he'd agreed, he wouldn't have been able to do it had someone other than Adrian watched..

"Oh...I knew that."Adrian said blushing a little, burying his face against the other's neck, "Come on. We better get going."He said getting up to dress.

Harry snorted amused, immensely pleased with himself."No, you didn't. If you don't want to go, you don't have to."He teased stroking the other's back."I could always let them publish one of these less erotic ones."He admitted holding up one of the ones with Harry bound and gagged, blushing hard wearing a school girl outfit, splattered with what looked like cum. "Like this one."

Adrian gave him a look."No. I'm posing, and they can have those."Adrian growled posessively, not liking the idea of some kid looking at the magazine and jerking off to the sight of his lover like that. Dressed he pulled on his boots with a sigh."Come on. Let's go."

Harry scowled darkly."So I should be more okay to people jacking off to you?"He demanded crossing his arms and glaring. "Besides, it's my job."Harry growled sounding defensive, about his job and his position in it. If Draco had been there he'd been able to tell him why, but since he wasn't Adrian was just going to have to meddle through.

Adrian loked surprised tilting his head."I know it is. I told you to do it."He scowled before sighing,"You know what, do what you want. You will anyways. I'm going to shower."He said heading for the bathroom. Not liking the feeling Harry was just humoring his bad mood over the pictures, and feeling insecure about it.

Harry winced catching up with him, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, pulling him to a stop."Please don't."He pleaded pressing his face between the other's shoulder blades, feeling the tension in the other."I'm sorry, I just...I don't have anything to offer you...and I'm scared...I've never been good at anything but whoring myself out to the person who claimed to love me...and now that I have who does I...I don't know how to do anything to make sure you don't fall out of love with me...I thought...if I could at least be pretty for you, and make some money while I was doing it...that you might stay with me forever. But it just upset you..."

Adrian sighed turning in the other's arms, wrapping his arms around him, pressing a kiss to his head."You don't have to do anything. I promised forever, and I intend on giving it to you. How could you even think I wouldn't stay in love with you? You took care of me, you kept me sane, and..you gave me Dracen. Harry, you are pretty, but you don't have to do anything for me to stay in love with you. I...you doing this made me realize how afraid I was you'd find someone else."He whispered into the other's hair, trembling a little.

"I could never leave you...you're the only person who's truly loved me, and not just wanted me for my money, or for my fame."He admitted closing his eyes."You and Dracen the only things I have in this world, besides Draco and the twins...I wont ever find someone else who can make me so happy like you do. But..I...I don't want you to get bored with me either."He said sighing.

Adrian snorted laughing at the idea of getting bored."I have my best friend's mother as a pet, the hottest man on two legs in my bed, and a bouncing baby dragon, I'm pretty sureI wont be bored, but let's go do your damned pictures. I want to go."

Harry hesitated then."Are you sure?I can stop..."He admitted staring at him, scowling a little."I don't want to do it if you don't like it...If you don't want people to look at my pictures, then I wont become a model. I could get pretty much any job I wanted."

"One 'll do this once, and I promise if I really can't stand it, I'll tell you."He said running his fingers through his hair.

Harry grinned wrapping his arms around him, pressing his lips to the other's neck lightly," stay here."He ordered gathering up all the pictures."I have to hide these so I can use them against you later."

"Gonna kill the blond."Adrian growled a little sitting on the bed to wait, annoyed that the blond had been proven right.

Harry paused in the doorway, tilting his head."Why are we killing Draco?"He asked before setting the pictures in a dresser drawer for later."It doesn't matter. Come on, we're going to be late, and I wanna molest you in front of the camera."

Adrian laughed wrapping his arms around harry, apparating.

U^U^U^U

Slipping a arm around Harrys waist as they walked into the studio he sighed quietly. Despite the calmness of his face, he didn't like being around people. The twins and Draco were about all she could do. Especially didn't like being around other wizards, beause he knew they knew him as Dragonheartless, didn't like the judgement in his faces, beause he really was afraid Harry'd change his mind."So, you're molesting me?"He asked staying close to Harry, his voice not betraying the uneasiness.

Harry grinned as he dragged his lover through the studio, filled with people taking pictures of others, and non who were naked."Ah!Mr. Potter, are you ready to being the formal pictures?"Jensen asked as he headed over towards them.

"I think it might have to stay formal for me, Mr. Takanashi, my lover wasn't thrilled about the nudes."

"I was thrilled, just not enough to share them with the world."Adrian sulked a little,sliding his fingers through Harry's, fingers absently playing along the top of his knuckles, nervous and trying to stay calm.

Jensen laughed a little."That's a shame. I never got to see the pictures, but Harry tells me they were very good."He admitted motioning to a set where a man was laying across the bed, a popsicle in hand dressed in leather pants and loking moderately sexy."That's the sort of shoot we usually take. Sexy but not sexual if you get my drift."

"Potter, why couldn't you have done that?I could handle that."Adrian whined nudging his lover."Come on. Let's show them how it's done. You did say you wanted me to pose. We'll be so hot, we'll burn the house down."He said laughing softly, nervously. Trying to act like himself, but really he had this fear of getting his picture taken. It was a weird fear considering, but there it was.

Harry laughed a little kissing the other's neck."Love, what's wrong?"He asked,"You're about to jump out of your you wnt to find a quiet room to relax for a minute?"

Adrian sighed, tilting his head to the side and stealing a kiss."No, let's do this."He said pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead."I don't like getting my picture taken...I usually avoid it. But I want to do this...I'm just...bad things usually happened after gettiny my picture taken."

"Well then, don't get your picture taken. You don't have to love, if you just want to watch that's okay. If you feel the need to go home, that's okay to."He promised watching him worriedly."I wont be doing the nudes, I'll just do what that guy's doing with the popsicle. Perfectly lean pictures."

"No, I'm getting my pictures taken. Cause well, just imagine the twins faces if we show them me in something like that."He said pointing to another man wewaring a maid's outfit."Come on potter, lets get do yu want me in?"

"Something sexy. I'm the 'cute' type."Harry admitted leading Adrian into the costume room, starting to go through things"Go ahead and pick out anything you like."

Adrian smirked as he looked through the clothing, before drawing out a french's maids outfit and a devil's outfit, looking at harry."Which one?"

Harry smirked pointing to the devil."Because I fully intend to be an 'innocent' of some kind."He teased pulling on a pure white shirt and a mini skirt making himself appear innocent and sinless as he could possibly manage."What do you think?"

"Very innocent."Adrian said as he dressed, the red clingy silk shirt sliding along taunt muslces despite having just been fat and round with Dracen, he was still adorably pudgy but not fat. The small red skirt he pulled on barely enough to cover him as he leaned over to kiss Harry, the pitchfork twirling in his fingers an the devil horns in dark hair."Come on, time to go see what everyone else says."

Harry snickered a little as he ran his fingers around the other's leg, smirk in place."Oh, I have a feeling they'll like it."He teased before magicking a halo into place above his head before bouncing out of the room. Several people turning to stare at the two as they made their way to the photo room.

Adrian blushed lightly, which made him a even more charming devil as he followed after."So where do you want me?"He asked looking at Harry.

Harry smirked a little as he led Adrian to a black sheeted bed and tossed him onto it, grinning as he jined him on it. Running his lips down the other's neck."Remember, we're trying to keep this clean."He teased smirking."Fondle, no fucking."

Adrian moaned softly, catching his lip between his teeth as he turned to look at the amera, sprawled back on the bed he slid a hand down, cupping the man's ass."Good rules. No one but me gets to see you fucked."

Harry groaned blushing hard as he arched lightly into the other, "Bind my hands to the top of the bed."He whispered huskily, a smirk on his face."Make it look like you're raping the cute little angel. People love that."

Adrian growled rolling them over, pinning him dwn as he bound the other's hand up out of the way so they could still see his face. Going up to his knees between the other's legs bending over him with one hand near his head, summoning the fire whip, trailing the visble lines over his skin. Knowing they really did look like a lovely angel and devil.

Harry moaned softly blushing hard as he arched into the touch, gasping loudly. Termbling under the other, his cock already hard as he pressed against Adrian's thigh, knowing the camera men were going insane, taking as many pictures as he could.

Adrian smiled leaning down to kiss him."Ah, you're so cute."He muttered forgetting about the camera as he let the whip slid into the ice one, snapping it against Harry's thigh absently, laying down on his side next to him.

Harry moaned a little pressing himself harder into the thigh laying across his waist, panting hard."a...adrian!"He growled trembling with pleasure, his head tossed back, looking lost in the agony of pleasure. "ahhh...fuck..."

Adrian growled as he rolled away, raising his head to look at the camera men."Enough."he growled staring at the cieling. Not liking the tight feeling of uneasiness that gripped him as he looked at his lover.

Harry groaned a little as the camera men left to focus on their next project, smirking a little."Mmm take me home."He growled softly."Punish your innocent little angel. Adrian? are you alright?"He aske raising his head to look at him.

Adrian rubbed a hand over his face."Fine."He said closing a hand over Harry's wrist, apparating themm home. Not about to let the moment be ruined because he was paranoid.

U^U^U^U

Adrian growled as he leaned down, kissing the other's neck as his fucked the other, "Slut."He growled absently, holding him hard as he came. Biting down on his neck hard, his teeth almost meeting through his skin. Wincing as blood filled his mouth. Drawing away and closing his fingers over the mark, trying to stop the bleeding. The peaceful afterglow fading as he fretted over the mark.

Harry moaned loudly at the bite as he came, panting as he went limp. Fluttering closed, unaware of the bleeding yet as he groaned, feeling rather pleased and pained, he like the glow of pain after rough sex."Mmmm good."He muttered reaching up to touch his neck and pausing when he felt the wetness pulling his hand away to stare at the blood on his fingers, taking a moment to try and figre out what he was looking at.

Adrian growled as he pulled out of him, smacking his hand."Don't touch it."He scowled before going to the bathroom, coming back with a healing potion."Drink."He ordered waiting for the other to drink it, holding a hand over his neck to keep it from bleeding. Guilt showing on his face, because it didn't look a love bite, it looked like something had tried to tear out the other's throat.

Harry blinked at the man, almost like he was in shock as he downed the potion, still staring at the blood on his fingers, looking more confused than hurt, as if he didn't uderstand how he could be bleeding. The would healed effortlessly however, the bleeding stopping in the matter of minutes, but a rather wicked scar remaining behind.

"That's a wicked looking s-"Adrain stopped as he looked at the man, watching the blood starting to dry. His stomach rolling as he dove for the bathroom, hitting the toliet just in time to empty his stomach into it. Memories tugging aat him, tossing him into a life that was blood and gore, where his master had just wanted the death of the man he loved. Memories swimming to the surface.

Harry blinked a little, snapping out of himself as his lover dove for the bathroom, diving after him. Gently pulling Adrian's hair out of his face, holding it bck with one hand as the other rubbed slow circles on his back, looking worried but not saying anything. Adrian probably wouldn't have been able to hear him over the sounds of his own puking anyways.

Adrian trembled a little as he rested his head against the toliet seat, his puking done as he closed his eyes. Swallowing hard, resting his head on his arm, tears sliding down his face. For the first time, really letting the memories drag him under, crippling a man usually strong enough to withstand it.

Harry hummed softly as he stroked the other's hair, trying to calm him down, gently kissing his lover's neck as he pulled him back into a comforting hug."Love, please don't cry, shhh...I love you, please don't feel guilty."

Adrian calmed under his hands cuddling against him. Closing his eyes as the tears slowed."I broke so many people...I caused so much harm..."he said trembling, taking comfort in the touch.

Harry nodded kissing the other's neck."You were a different person than."He assured him, kissing his cheek as he ran his fingers through the other's hair."You did what you had to survive, you did what you had to do, to keep those people from suffering even worse than what you did."He paused hesitating."You did what you had to do, and no one can blame you for that."

Adrian shivered calming more, raising his head,"You hesitated..."He said spiciously, so unsteady he was thinking maybe Harry was lying to him. Maybe he did blame him. Did Draco...the twins...shivering again he rubbed his hands against his thighs, trying to get the blood off, getting frantic as the dried blood didn't come off.

"Yes I did."Harry smiled and nodded."I'm not very good at comforting people, even though I'm supposed to be. I ran out of things to say."He said grinning sheepishly, before he kissed Adrian's forehead."Amazingly enough, Draco's usually the one who does the comforting people thing."

Adrian calmed slowly, getting up to wash the blood off."He does do a damnedly good job at it."He said smiling a little, washing up before looking at Harry. The need to know the twins and Draco didn't hate him showing on his face. And the need to be near Dracen."Can we go get Dracen?"

Harry smiled as he nodded,grabbing the other's chin, gently kissing him."I love you, and no matter what you've done, or ever will do, will ever change that."He promised kissing him."That's a promise."

Adrian smiled relaxing, leaning into him before leaning away."Come on then. Let's go rescue the dragon before Draco decides he's kidnapping her till Fred's pregnant."He said heading into the bedroom to dress, looking tired but happy in his loose jeans and t-shirt heading downstairs.

Harry snorted a little, smirking as he followed."Draco wouldn't be allowed to, George would be terrified f your anger."He teased chuckling as he dressed then followed him downstairs. "And anyway, you know Draco's spoiling her rotten. Ten bucks she already has three new outfits and a new toy."

"Make it 20 and at least four outfits and two toys."He said before wrapping his arms around the other and apparating them.

U^U^U

Adrian grinned as he headed for the living room, looking lke himself except for the red rimmed eyes from crything."Are you spoiling my Dragon?"He teased looking at Draco.

"Only because she totally deserves it."Draco purred grinning as he tickled Dracen's feet, in her brand new lacey pink booties and Harry snorted a little as Draco nuzzled her with the two new toys he'd gotten her.

"How many outfits this time?"Harry demanded.

"Er...six..."

Harry tossed his hands in the air, shaking his head."Draco, you're impossible!"

"But they look sooooo good on her!"

"I told you!And leave him alone. He's to much of a princess not to want to dress up the only girl around."Adrian laughed kissing Harry softly. Looking at his friend, he tensed a little. Because he was waiting for Draco to have a fit about him being there. Relaxing after a few minutes."Now, can I have my dragon back?"

Draco glared at Adrian for being called princess...again. "Look you!Harry's the drag queen not me."He complained and there was a soft huff as Fred walked in fron the fireplace wearing a fancy skir and blouse.

"You got something against cross dressers all the sudden?"

"No!"Draco protested."I ust have something against Adrian mocking me. Fred, molest him for me!"

Fred just snorted, looking at Adrian."George gives you permission to have sex with Draco anytime he annoys you."

Draco went beat red and held up the baby."Hey now!There are innocent ears here!"

"When she understands what we're saying, I'll be careful."Adrian smirked walking over, taking the baby and cuddling his daughter, giving Draco a look."I'd be nice to me. I can make sure you have...issues having sex."He smirked as he played with his daughter, laughing as she smacked his face."And I was in a dress earlier. Don't hate princess."

Draco paused to stare at Adrian, Fred gaping at him. Both eyes flickering to HArry for confirmation who smirked and nodded."This is great."Draco cheered leaping to his feed.

"I'll get the shackles!"Fred grinned."And the dress!"

"Poor George is going to know what hit on love, before they ask us to help."

"Are they really putting George in a dress because I was in one?"Adrian asked before apparating home, looking at his fiancee. IF so, he was expecting George to come after they were done, and berate him for being a pussy and wearing a dress.

"That's what they're going to claim anyways."Harry said gathering Dracen's things before heading towards the floo, grinning as they went home."But they wont get him to do it. George is the dominant of the three for a reason. I bet Draco is going to end up being the one dressed up, pretty bows, makeup, stockings and all."Harry admitted tickling Dracen's feet as he laid her her playpen."Daddy is so silly isn't he?"

"I'm not silly."Adrian said smirking at the idea of Draco dressed up."And just so we're straight, I'm not mommy either."He said wrapping his arms around Harry,"When's the picture being published?"

Harry chuckled leaning into him."In three days they have a protype for us tomorrow, and if we don't like it we can ask them to use another. But I bet we're going to like it."Harry admitted with a small snicke."And we all know you're not a mommy."

"Good."Adrian said kissing him softly, resting his head on the other's shoulder, just enjoying being with his family.


	19. outdoor sex and plushies

"You know...my ass looks amazing in a skirt."Adrian said as he looked at the protype magazine as he lounged on Draco's couch, having come to show George that yes, he'd dressed up and Draco wasn't making it up.

"Damn I look good."Harry smirked as he looked at the picture, which showed Harry arching against the bed, blushing hard, looking so pleasured it hurt, Adrian laying next to him, whip trailing across his stomach.

"Damn, they caught Adrian's dark side well. And your ass does look good in a skirt."George teased grinned before smacking the dark haired man outside the head."And that's for making my boys think tehy had even the slightly chance of getting me in one you dork."

"Well, we certainly suffered for it."Draco bitched looking down at his own skirt, Fred snickering.

"Anyways, I have news..."Fred said sounding almost sad."I went to the doctor's last night, because I was having some pretty bad stomach cramps and I was getting sick and stuff..."His tone grew more pained with every worried."Turns out I'm-"

"Oh god you're dying aren't you?"Draco demanded, flying off the handle in typical draco fashion."I knew we shouldn't have tested things on you!George this is all your fault!"

"My fault!He volunteered!Besides he's not dying!...are you?"

"I'm not dying."Fred promised."I'm pregnant."And then broke out laughing at Draco, George, Harry and Adrian's faces who looked stunned and relieved.

"You arse!I was really worried!"George complained snuggling Fred.

"we're gonna have a baaaabbbbyyy."Draco cooed.

Adrian laughed rubbing his head."I am s spoiling the baby. And you're such a drama queen Draco."He said grinning."Congradulations you guys. Just think we'll have kids almost the same age. And I wont be the only mommy."Adrian said before he thought about it, paling a little when he realized what he said. Giving them all a look as he cuddled Dracen against his chest."None of you heard that. Fred's mommy. I'm not."

All four others in the room wore shit eating grins, but wisely didn't say anything as they cooed and gushed over Fred in the way they'd been afraid to do to Adrian."I hope it looks just like Draco."Fred admitted looking overly pleased and Draco blushed.

"How do you know it's not George's baby?"

"Because he always pulls out."Fred pointed out."Incest is hot, but never good for breeding."

Harry snorted glancing at Draco who coughed a little,blushing. Because most of his family had married cousins, even half siblings to maintain their pure blood status.

"Hey. There's nothing wrong with cousins marrying. Though they do end up insane most of the that explains Draco."Adrian said thoughtfully, smirking at the man. "If it looks like Draco, it better be a girl, otherwise someone's going to give him hell for being a pretty pretty princess."

Drac glared at Adrian as furiously as he could as Fred, George, and Harry snickered behind their hands before Fred glared at Adrian to.

"Are you saying you don't want my boy to be pretty?"He demanded suddenly moody, and making Draco and George inched away. Fred rarely got mad, or even annoyed but when he did it was explosive."What if I want him to be pretty huh? If I want my little baby to look like Draco then it will and you better never say anthing about it or I'll take that broom and shove it so far up your...ohhh my..."Fred muttered leaning back into George's hands as he gave his brother a massage.

Harry stared wide eyed at the pregnant weasley."...that was new..."

"That was goes off like that sometimes. Don't pay it any mind, he nearly cut off my dick when I made a comment about sex."He admitted cupping himself."Still hurts sometimes, even if George healed it right away."

Adrian snickered a little, looking at the weasley with a tilt of his head. There was no question on who would end the pissing contest if Fred started it, but he wasn't going to get pissy when he knew what it was like to be mooy."You okay?"He asked looking at the blond.

Fred was silent now, just enjoying the shouler massage as Draco chuckled."I'm fine."The blond promised."The doctors warned us that Fred might get voilent if the pregnancy took. Something about a hormonal imbalance or something, it any case I know he really doesn't mean it. This is going to be a very long nine months though."

"It could be worse princess. You could be the one pregnant."Adrian pointed out, shifting to wrap his arms around Harry."We better be going. You have to drop off the template to the magazine and tell them the pictures are fine, and Dracen's falling asleep."He said looking at the girl sleepily watching them all.

Harry cuckled a little, smiling down at the baby girl, loking overly happy as Narcissa yawned and stretched her narrow body, before using Harry's pant leg as a ladder crawling up Harry's neck. A flash of something that was almost jealously rose in Draco's eyes, quickly smothered and hiden as the blond grinned and tickled Dracen's toes, shoving a bag int Harry's arms."These are all Dracen's new things. Take pictures."He demanded grinning bright as Harry laughed a little.

"I will Draco."He promised looking through the outfits, totally missing the blond's odd look.

Adrian raised a eyebrow catching the unusuallness."Come on Draco, you can come babysit with me. You'll get used to having a baby."He said wanting to talk to him, before looking at Harry, taking the bag and putting it on his shoulder as he cooed Dracen back to sleep."You go take are of your pictures. Me and Draco got the baby."

Draco brightened at the idea of more time with Dracen, George chuckling as Narcissa switched men, wrapping herself around Adrian's neck and chattering happily at her favoritest girl. Harry hesitated uncertain about leaving without Adrian before grinning deciding the man would be safe with Draco before he apparating.

U^U^U

Adrian smiled as he sat Dracen's bag on the table, trying not to fret about Harry being on his own. He was Harry bloody Potter, savior of the wizarding world, surely he didn't need Adrian Dragonheart looking over his shoulder. Though the tight feeling in his stomach told him he was being a idiot and he should go check. Shaking his head to clear it he looked startled to discover Draco had relieved him of his giggling daughter."When you have your own, are you going to stop spoiling mine?"

"No."Draco smirked a little, looking highly amused as he tickled Dracen's toes again, making her giggle some more."I have plenty of money to spend now that mother..."He paused at the word, and looked at the ferret running around the living room, gathering up Dracen's toys and putting them away."is gone, me and father got all of the money, so I have tons to spend, I might as well spend it on Dracen,because the twins hate it when I give them expensive things, and so does Harry. You just find it annoying."

Adrian wrinkled his nose as he made a face at the other."I only find it annoying cause you always manage to make it seem like I don't have the money to buy it myself. And I'm so spoiling your tyke. So many clothes and toys."He smirked before sighing."Are you bothered by what I did to your mother?"He asked suddenly, worried. Having seen the look Draco'd given Harry, and while Harry was oblivious, he'd spend to many years reading Draco to miss it.

Draco hesitated and then shook his head."No...it suits her."He admitted his voice pained."I'm bothered that she...even still she...doesn't even care about me."He admitted sitting on the couch and laying Dracen on her blanket on the floor, smiling as she went to sleep."She's always curling up next to Dracen, snapping at flies that get to close...I'm just..."He sighed burying his face in his hands."Why can't she love me?She loves Dracen. So why can't she love me to?"

Adrian bit his lip sitting next to him, wrapping his arms around the blond, tugging him back so they laid on the couch."Because she's a cold hearted bitch who doesn't know a good thing when she has it."He sighed kissing the blond's head, ignoring the ferret who'd sat up to listen."And I'm not sure she loves Dracen, she probably's just looking out for herself by making friends."

"She protects Dracen!"Draco protested shaking his head."She never even looked cross eyed at me. I remember once, when I was five and had a nightmare...and I went into her room because I was scared and she slapped me for interrupting her sleep."He admitted frowning darkly."She'd never slap Dracen...you can practically SEE the adoration coming off the ferret bitch. How sick is it, I'm jealous of a baby not even a year old?"

"Not so bad. It could be worse. You could be jealous of me for even thinking to make her a ferret, or Harry because she does go with him, or...there's more to this, I'll think of something worse."Adrian said looking at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead."I love you, don't worry about the evil bitch. Just because she gave birth to you, doesn't make her family. Me, Harry, Dracen, the twins, your father...we're family. You don't need the evil ferret."He sighed looking at the ferret as she laid back down."If it'd make you feel better I'd bounce her off the walls."

Draco snorted a little smiling as he leaned into Adrian, sighing softly, seeking the comfort his mother had never given him."You're right. I don't need something I never had. You guys are my family now, I don't need her to love me."He paused,"I don't think harry would let you, he likes her."

Adrian smiled slightly, settling the blond tightly against his chest, holding him tightly."He'd let me do whatever I want. After all, I am letting him put me in a dress."He said laughing, rubbing his back, needing another topic he sighed, kissing the man's head."I'm not liking this magazine thing...I was okay with it for awhile...and taking the pictures, but I'm not sure what's giving me the heebie jeebies."

"You're getting the heebie jeebies because you're going to be in the public eye for the first time since you were Dragonheartless, and slaughtering people...You're afraid that someone is going to protest you being with Harry and he's going to listen. He wont you know, he loves you to much."

Adrian made a face, sighing. Though the worry still gnawed at him, he was willing to trust Harry, and Draco, to let it bother him to much."Are you sure?"He asked not quite believing he was actually asking.

"Do you know how long a relationship with Harry Potter usually lasts? Anyone Harry ever took as a lover lasted the most, three weeks. How many months have you two been together now?I think that says a lot Adrian."Draco admitted smiling."Harry loves you, he loved you the moment you began writing letters to him. He will always love you, and so will I...just not as much as I love the twins."He admitted."Or Dracen."He teased, looking at the man, showing he was joking.

Adrian sulked, though he did smile. Looking easier happy for the man's words, because it really did make him feel better."I see how it is. Outranked my the weasels and a two month old. Not cool. I should have my own special place in your heart. I do share a similar name." He sulked, though it was ruined by a smile.

Draco laughed kissing his cheek."You were my very first true friend, and my first lover. I will ALWAYS hold a special place in my heart for you."He promised, offering him a small smile before standing up and stretching."Now than lets go and collect Harry shall we?"

"Who needs collecting?"Harry demanded stumling out of the floo and nearly hitting the ground."Damn, I hate flooing by myself."He grumbling before grinning brightly at his lover."Well, we're now on the front cover of the world's most read porno, how's it feel my dark little devil?"He teased wagging his eyebrows.

Adrian looked down, actually blushing. fearless, dominating, overbearing Dragonheartless was actually blushing!Biting his lip he grinned a little."So...so when's the magazine being released?"He asked nervous not because of how Harry'd react, but actually afraid of how people would react to him being once again in the public eye. He smiled plucking Narcissa pff the ground as she ran towards him, holding her as he tossed her to Draco with a haphazard grin."Enjoy that. She's about as mean tempered as your pregnant one."

Draco snorted a little as he caught her, set her on the couch as Harry paused at Adrian's blush. "Dri?You alright?"He asked gently cupping his lover's cheek, looking at him."If you don't want it to be published I can go back..."

"He's just worried that the world is going to protest you two being together."Draco stated, ignoring Narcissa as she tried to get off the couch.

"So?Let the world protest. Since when have I cared about the world?They only thought I was a madman, a protector of the dark lord, a murderer, a sociopath, and at one time a woman... Why should I care what they think anymore?I'm happy for the first time in my life, they can go fuck themselves."Harry stated, sounding annoyed.

"...They thouht you were a woman?"Adrian said after a long moment, feeling easier to have Harry tell him. Having known it was true when Draco said it, but it was nicer to have Harry tell him. Staring bemusedly at the brunette he reached out and groped him."What part of you is woman?And no, I'm fine. It's already done. We'll see where it goes."

"Yeah, they thought I was a woman. Something Skeeter wrote."He amitted roling his eyes, before groaning lightly into the crotch fondle."Adrian for christ's sake.I know you're horny all the time, but a little self control would be nice."He teased.

"Only checking."Adrian said leaning back on the couch.

"Please, Adrian has no self control."Draco teased flashing them all a amused smirk."I should know, I'm shocked he hadn't fucked you public bathroom yet."

"...people can do that?"Harry asked pondering the idea s he went beet red.

"Well, they're not supposed to."

"In my defense, I only screwed you in a fountain in the park, not a bathroom. I have more class then fuck in a dirty bathroom."He said with wounded dignity, smirking a little as he pulled Hary into his lap."I have self control. I just have no desire to practice it."

Harry smirked a little as Draco coughed, flushing."Well yes, fountain.."Draco admitted, NArcissa staring at him from her perch beside Dracen with a look of horror that clearly said '_You are a Malfoy, and you had sex in public!_'.

Harry just smirked as he squirmed into Adrian's crotch, rubbing against him."Mmm I wouldn't mind getting fucked in a park."He teased.

Adrian growled, hands holding his hips still."Potter, if you don't stop, I'm going to leave Dracen in the spolier's care and screw you in a park."He smirked looking at the ferret, then Draco, then the ferret again."Yes, yes in a park. There was other more decidely public moments...remember that time in quidditch supply?"He said, more intent on shocking Draco's mother than anything else. Seriously disliking she'd managed to upset him again.

Draco went even more red, but a grin had settled onto his lips."Yea.I remember that. You were trying to be romantic and I ruined it for you."He teased looking close to laughter as Harry snickered, Narcissa looking even more horrified as Harry continued to rub on Adrian, clearly intending on getting the man to go to a park.

"Mmm Adrian, you know you want to put me in my place."

"Can you stay with Dracen?"Adiran growled looking at Draco, knowing he was letting Harry manipulate him but the man squirmed in his lap was to much to resist. Espicially when he thought about the magazine being put out in a few hours.

"I can do that. Try not to let to many people catch you huh?Then you'll have even more howlers and press comng out of the wood work then when Harry first announced he was gay."He reminded.

"Oh adrian, please. Make me your own little whore."Harry whined smirking. Narcissa looking close to passing out from the display in front of her. She was a lady for damn's sake!They were supposed to be modest in front of a lady.

Adian smirked as he looked at the ferret, settling Harry on his feet."So I shall. And I'll behave. I don't need more howlers than what I already get."He said before bending down to the ferret, tying a tiny little blindfold over her eyes."Better Narcissa?" He smirked looking at draco."See you in a bit."He said apparating him and Harry.

Narcissa squealed in protest shaking her head, clawing at the blindfold as Draco dissolved into laughter.

U^U^U^U

"That tire's going to leave imprints on my chest Jackass."Harry grumbled as they appeared at home.

Adrian laughed smacking the other's ass as he walked in behind him."It's not nice calling me names.I might decide not to screw you all the time."

HArry snickered laughing a little looking around the house for Dracen and Draco."She better not have more toys, boy toy."

Draco just laughed wickedly making Harry groan."Ten bucks he turned Narcissa into a plush toy."The brunette groaned.

There was a pause and Draco came out holding a ferret plush toy, staring at Harry wide eyed."How did you KNOW!"He demanded as Harry burst into laughter.

"Oh Draco, that's MEAN!Amusing,but mean!"

Adrian stared bursting out laughing, doubling over as he looked at the plush toy."That is...priceless."He giggled not that he'd ever call it a giggle."Change her back Draco."

"But dracen was having fun sucking on her tail."He complained letting Narcissa turn back into a screechng, chattering ferret. Her teeth sinking hard into Draco's hand who yelped and draopping her. Cussing as he held his wn bleeding hand, watching her scamper off into the living room."Damn that hurt."

"You can't say you didn't deserve it."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"You're such a baby. I've bitten you worse."Adrian said walking over taking the blond's hand and healing it. Kissing him slowly and thoughtully before pulling away."Better?"He said looking amused.

Draco looked shocked as he got kissed, blinking stupidly and nodding as he was better. "Right. I'm gonna go find something to fuck then."He decided before apparating back to Dragon's Den.

"That wasn't nice love. Fred said that if he couldn't have sex, then Draco and George couldn't either."Harry teased, smirking."Draco has to go home and use his hand in the shower no less."

Adrian smired swallowing, he hadn't know that. Now he felt bad."Well, it wouldn't be the first time he used his hand. Thought he probably could convince George to watch...have a good wank session."

Harry snorted a little looking amused."It only serves him right."He teased heading into the living room to check on Dracen and Narcissa, who was no curled on on the little girl's belly, tolerating fur pulls and slobbering alike."Don't you hink it's strange?"Harry finally asked."She never seemed to care about Draco in the least, but she adores Dracen...do you suppose it's because Dracen is a girl."

Adrian nodded."Most likely. she said Draco was to much like his father to love."He winced a little."She loved no one but herself. She's probably seeing Dracen as someone she can train to be like her."

Harry grimaced a little and rolled his eyes."Well she's not going to be able to much training considering she's a ferret."He said looking amused."Hell, she can't even trick someone into changing her back. At least she's a good guard for Dracen, no one's going to get to her without Nica raising a hell of a fuss."

"True."Adrian said picking up the baby."Come on sweetheart, time for bed. Daddy wants to get some sleep before nasty letters start coming."He cooed disappearing into Dracen's room as she snuggled down into the crib, plopping Narcissa down with her."Night girls."

Dracen giggled and Narcissa chirped at him and settled in for bed."Somehow, I have a feeling a brunt of the disgusted letters are going to be for me."he said heading to the bedroom with Adrian."They expect this sort of behavior out of you."He teased winking as he stripped and climbed into bed."But me, why I'm supposed to be perfect. In any cse I burn any mail that isn't directly from one of my friends."

"But that's no fun. Can I at least listen to the first howler?"Adrian said walking out with him as he headed for their bedroom, stripping before crawling into bed. Snuggling into the blankets as he started falling asleep.

"Well, I can't stop the howlers. Usually I just blast them with a silencing spell to mute them down a little."He said laughing, snuggling into the bed, blakets, and Adrian."In any case, it was well worth a few early morning wake up calls."He admitted."You look so sexy in a devil's outfit."

"I do."Adrian grinned.


	20. showers

Adrian groaned as he rolled on his back, whining quietly when he saw the owl sioletted by the early morning light,"If they wake Dracen I'm killing the sender."

Harry sighed yawning as he sat up rubbing his eyes. Snapping his fingers and the sound of the window opening and owls rushing in filling the air, soon followed by the sound of howlers."I put a silencing charm over Dracen's crib for now. We can hear her, but she wont hear any of this mess."He yelled, wincing at the sound threats and yelling.

Adrian sighed listening, pain crossing his face as he sat up to listen, biting his lip a little. A slight worried look on her face as she shvered. Hating this, but wanting Harry to be happy. Believing it, knowing Harry loved him. It was enough to listen to the howlers."They are imaginative. It'd be more insulting if I didn't call myself a amoral son of a bitch. Of course, being a son of satan is a new one."

"Not really. It's the same damn thing I get every time."He admitted yawning a little as he snuggled into Adrian as the noise stopped."Mmm when I first came out into the open as a gay the did the same thing. After I announced Dumbledore had his own agenda in fighting Voldemort, same thing. When we killed Voldemort, same thing."He rolled his eyes."They just want a chance to yell at me. And they'll do whatever they can to get the chance, idiots. They're never happy, I could be married to the perfect woman, have 3.5 smiling happy perfect children, and they'd still be sending me howlers. So instead of trying to maintain a illusion, I am going to be happy, with you."

Adrian snorted laughing as he pressed a kiss to Harry's head."Could you even get it up if you had the perfect woman?"He asked curious, teasing. He couldn't. Which explained why any woman who had been his victim had suffered more, beause he couldn't use the sexual torture Voldemort prefered.""Seriously. A perfect woman?No such thing. Now I do have the perfect man..."

"No, I actually couldn't."He admitted looking amused."I could have artifically ineminated her I suppose."He teased moaning as the other groped him."Oh please, I am anything but perfect. You on the other hand, I think are absolutely perfect. I am in awe and am super jealous of your unfailing perfection."

Oh yea, he was a suckup.

And like the perfect narcissist he was, Adrian was willing to listen to his praise."I know, but it bears repeating of my near perfectness."He teased kissing him again."I am not perfect."

"You're perfect to me."Harry pointed out chuckling."And you're perfect for me to. And fuck me perfect, and you look perfect, and while you can't cook to tell, you never complain about my cook so perfectly."He teased bursting into giggles. Showing just how happy and content Harry was. He never giggled.

Adrian grinned, "Well good.I can keep on being perfect then."He preened snuggling into the other man and ignore the howlers.

Which ended not two hours later as he stomped into Dragon's den, gaving left Harry in charge of Dracen, well defaulted in charge anyways. Having been so upset he hadn't even thought clearly enough to tell Harry he was leaving. Glaring at Draco sulkily."Why the hell didn't you tell me my father was still alive?"He said, under the anger, was fear. Gripping the ltter in his hand, he shook striving for calm. Having long ago left Draco in charge of things for the Dragonheart family, when Draco never said anything, he'd assumed his father wasn't alive anymore. Nothing like getting a letter to prove you wrong.

Draco choked on the sip of tea he'd taken, coughing hard as he pounded on his own chest. Draco tried to school his face back into it's usual Malfoy demeanor."Uh...your father vanished."He stated once he'd gotten a decent breath."No one's seen or heard from him in...in..."He tossed his hands in the air, showing he wasn't sure exactly how long."I'd assumed he was dead."

"Dammit. sorry."Adrian said looking sorry as he collapsed into his chair, resting his head on the table."Apparently he's somewhere where he can get that damned magazine."He said holding up the letter he was holding."You know your home life sucks if after five years the first thing your father says is that he despises that vile wretch like you doesn't deserve the hero of the wizarding world."

Draco scowled a little as he gently removed the letter from Adrian's clenched fingers, reading it over and grimacing."Daemon has always been a pain in the ass. He was never a good father. YOu shouldn't listen to hi After all, you didn't pick Harry. The boys like a cat, if he didn't want to be with you, he wouldn't be. Since he's still there, still molesting you, and still smiling, then that means he loves you, that he thinks you're just right for him. It's not about who deserves what, its about how makes Harry the happiest and that my oldest friend, is you."Draco promised smiling a little."I'll tell everyone to start looking for your father, he's to dangerous to not have under control."

"True. He's kinda like me. On steriods. And angry. All the time."Adrian said miserably, smiling a little."I am perfect, I have been told this. So it must be true."He grinned."Thanks Draco when you find him, you can d what you want."He said, it was kind of like Narcissa, Adrian just couldn't deal with him.

"Would yu like me to turn hiim into a ferret?"He teased, cracking a joke as he licked his lips. Already starting on writing the letters to alert everyone of the fact that Daemon Dragonheart was alive and dangerous, and to keep their eyes open."I'll try not to kill him. The twins are working on a potion, that will strip a wizard of magic. They were planning on using it on Arthur...just in case, but I think it would be better for your father, for now."Draco admitted biting his lip."We'll find him, Adrian, and I'll make sure he can never hurt you again. That is my promise."

Adrian smiled relaxing,because Draco always kept his promises."Did you see the magazine?"He asked, a slow smile curling his lips. Relaxing now that they were started to get things straightened out. The sooner Daemon was found, the sooner he wouldn't make Harry a crazy persn by being overprotective.

Draco smirked lifting it up and having over the magazine. Harry and Adrian were on the front cover, Harry arched and blushing as he looked as if he was being fored to enjoy the cruel sensuality that the devil Dragonheartless was dishing out."You would not BELIEVE how many people called me, asking it was really you and harry. I had almost fourteen calls, asking if you and Harry would be willing to pose in other magazines. And only two people who complained that you and Harry were together."He admitted smirking."And one of those was George, trying to be a smart ass. speaking of which, I need to punish him for that. and I need to pick up some nacho cheese for Fred."He muttered to himself shaking his head and continuing to write a list of things to do."Anyway, everyone seems to have assumed I'm your manager, so I told them all I'd talk to you about it and let them all know...I'm assuming it's going to be a no, but I thought I'd let you know."

Adrian smirked a little listening the the other ramble."Everyone wants me."He preened a little, arrogance well back in place."I knew I was hot, but it's good that everyone else recognizes that. And..thanks but no. I don't like having my picture taken enough to do more. Harry might but I only went because I was so anxious. Now...I'm good. Thanks but tell George I'm gonna smak him for being a smart ass. Just because he wants me to dominate him, doesn't mean he has to harass me."

Draco laughed smiling."Most of them want Harry to pose naked. I told them flat out no. For one thing I don't think Harry could pose naked."he rolled his eyes."He seems self confident, but he's actually shy abut his body. And George as tough as he seems, I think did enjoy you dominating him, you should try again. Let Fred watch. It would put him in a good mood. Might even make another recording."He flashed Adrian a wink and grinned a little as George walked in, looking tired and half dead.

"Don't ask."George demanded as Draco pened his mouth and then closed it.

"Work was rough?"

"I said don't ask."

Adrian smirked tugging George into his lap, rubbing his hands over the half dead man."I'm sorry work was roough."He said hands clamping down on his forearms."What is this I hear about you complaining about me and Harry?Wise ass."He growled nuzzling the he should stop, but the man looked so miserable that he wanted to make him feel better.

George groaned a little, protesting lightly before relaxing. To tired to put to much of a fight."Just a friendly joke."he muttered."Now get off me, I stink. I need a shower."He stated as Draco watched with a smirk."And you can stop that. I might not be allowed to fuck you, but I can make Adrian do it for me Mr. Malfoy."The red head warned. Draco snickering at the threat as George looked up at Adrian and scowled."And you...are not playing fair. I'm far to tired to fight."

"Good, cause I don't want to fight you over it."Adrian said shifting him around so that George's head rested on his shoulder, sitting chest to chest as skilled fingers massaged his back, working on tight muscles."And what makes you think you can make me do anything?Only potter can make me do anything."He teased, finding the other completely adorable as he whined.

George groaned softly at the massage, his eyes falling closed once he realized he was in fact not getting molested."Oh please. You know if George asked you to punish me you'd do it, if only because you like my tight pale ass."Draco teased loking even more amused as George searched the table for something to throw at Draco. He was tired, he'd run the entire shop by himself all day, and he was getting a amazing back rub. He wanted Draco to stop ruining it not the blond would listen anyway, even if George did manage to beam him.

"I do enjoy it, but I have my own model now, why do I need you?"Adrian teased a smile on his face to let Draco know he wasn't serious."Now shh he's enjoying this."He said wincing as he worked on tight muscles, feeling the knots."Aww poor George, you're so tight and sore..."He purred."You could use help at the you could handle Dracen along with Fred for a few hours a day?"

George groaned arching into the fingers on his poor sore back sighing with relief when the muscles relaxed. Draco chuckled a little."Since George is to out of it to thank you, I'll do it for him."Draco teased smiling."Me and Fred aren't strong enough to work out those big knots. I can watch Dracen and fred at the same time. Fred is always much happier when Dracen's around. He loves to hold her, he calls it 'practice' which is weird. Fred is a natural born mommy."

"And you're a natural born pain in the ass."George teased, relaxed in Adrian's arms as the man worked out the last big kink."God thanks Adrian, my back's been killing me, and those massaging spells just don't do it."

"They really don't."Adrian agreed grinning as he looked at the other man,"Ask next time before they get to bed. And well, so Draco and Fred can 'practice' with Dracen, why don't I go int the shop with you for a few hours?I'm good at paperwork, following orders...all the good things a second in command does. And it'll give you a break and me something to do while Harry's off having a glamerous career as a model."

George snorted a little,"Ask?Why the hell would I ask?Or were you just waiting for the opportunity to get your hands on me?I know I'm hot and all but hnestly Dri, I didn't think you'd be so desperate."He teased before nodding."I could definately use the help at the shop. I had to fire the two helpers because they were stealing. Besides yu know very well Harry's only modeling because it pisses off the world."He admitted slowly getting up."Now if you'll excuse me...I need a shower ASAP. And no!You can't join me."George bitched as Draco opened his mouth.

"Well, he certainly looks better."Draco admitted watching George head upstairs."Are you sure you'll be alright working at the shop?It gets very busy."

"If I can handle death eaters, voldemort, and your mother, I'm sure I can handle a store."He said getting up, pressing a kiss to Draco's forehead."I better get home before Hrry realizes I'm not there."

"Go on then, the shop opens at eight tomorrow, but people don't usually go in until a little after probably wont need you until then. If he needs you any sooner, I'll firecall you."He promised."And thank you, for giving him a hand. It's kind of you."

"You tell anyone I'm kind, I might injure you."Adrian said grinning as he apparated home.

"Oh Dri, I don't have to tell people, they already know."Draco said to the empty air, a amused smirk on his face.

U^U^U^U

Adrian frowned a little as he followed the sounds of a shower, and singing about a yellow submarine. Snicerking a little he smiled as he heard a lot of giggling, so apparently despite the annoying song, Dracen was in there with him, and enjoying the show.

Walking in, Adrian snickered crouching down next to the tub,"Enjoying your dragon princess?"

Harry smiled sitting in the shower, keeping the spray off Dracen as she played happily in the small puddles that the mist and the half plugged drain caused. "About time you got home."He teased chuckling as he tickled Dracen's toes."How are the twins doing?"He added, having when he didn't find Adrian in bed, that the other had gone to see Draco.

"'s got a back massage, and we've decided I'm going to help him with the shop while Draco watches Dracen...if you don't mind."

Harry grinned and pulling the other close for a kiss, snickering as he sputtered as he got a face fulll of water."Good. I hate the idea of you sitting home all alone playing housewife. Because you certainly aren't one."He pointed out as he handed a soggy baby to Adrian."Dry her off would you love?I need to finish getting the soap out of my hair."

Adrian grinned as he stood, starting to dry off his gabbering, giggly baby."Definately not a housewife. I don't do housework."He said ticking Dracen's toes."Aww you had fun with daddy didn't you?"

"She had more fun with the water than she had with me."Harry joked looking amused as he washed out his hair."She's gonna be a swimmer, you just watch."He said chuckling a little, unwilling to tell Adrian about the threatening letters he had received, or about the other letter that had chilled Harry to the bone."So you really going to help out at the shop?Do you have any idea how busy it gets?"

"Yes and like I told Draco, if I can handle Narcissa, voldemort and being his second, I'm sure I can handle a store."He said kissing Dracen's stomach, before looking at Harry."What's wrong?"

"You have a point."Harry chuckled before pasing when the other asked what was wrong, frowning a little looking away as he turned off the water getting out."I guess I'm just...I'm not sure if you're really alright with me modelling is all...I'm afraid that you'll leave me if I get to famous, I know it's stupid because no matter what I'm still the bloody boy-who-loved-and-then-killed-Voldemort."He sighed."I don't know, I'm just worrying again."

"You're such a worry it didn't amuse me, I'd be annoyed."Adrian said not mentioning the fact he was just as bad. Smiling as he shifted the baby into Harry's arms, cuddling them both."You're the boy-I-love-who-happens-to-be-the-father-of-my-daughter. That's more important than Voldemort."

Harry smiled relaxing into the reassurances and snuggled both."You're the most important to. Tied exactly with Dracen."He promised pausing a little."Well, Dracen might have a few points over you, since she's cuter."Again pausing."Then again she can't abuse me the way you d so maybe it's still tied. Of course, I do so love it when you abuse me, so maybe that counts as double?"

Adrian pouted looking at him."I see how it ."He said before walking out with his nose stuck in the air, a action so on target that it would have done any Malfoy proud. Amused as he stalked out, looking like Draco in a snit.

Harry burst into laughter as he watched the other, Dracen clapping her hands at her papa's imitation of uncle. "Aww Dri, you know that you're not cute. Drop dead gorgeous, a hunk of a man, sexy to the point of impolision, but never cute."He teased winking as he followed the other out."I have to admit though, your Draco impersonation is perfect."

"Thanks."Adrian smiled blushing slightly at the complimments laughing as he took Dracen back so Harry could dress."It took me years to learn to do it right. He just has such a wounded prideful thing going on."

Harry snickered nodding."That he does."He agreed wrapping his arms around Adrian, gently nuzzling the others neck."I think we should give her a brother or sister. don't you?"He teased smirking a little at his lover his head tilting as he judged Adrian's reaction.

Adrian looked startled, but not all that put off to the idea before he thought about it. "...Does that mean I get to be pregnant again?"

"Well, if you really wanted to I suppose, but I was thinking adoption. I know you didn't like being pregnant."Harry admitted smiling as he kissed Adrian's neck."What do you think?"Harry wanted a houseful of children, a houseful of family. A big, big family t make up for his own crappy one. A perfect family.

"I like it."Adrian grinned cuddling him."And...I can deal with being pregnant. After all, Fred's pregnant...I can stand to be mommy again..."He added starting to warm up to the idea. As bad as it had been, it'd had its moments.

Harry snorted a little,"You just wanna boss me about and make me make you gross food again."He teased before tilting his head."IF you wanna carry another baby I'm all for it."He agreed smirking a little, biting the other's neck softly."But you know, that means I get to own your ass for a few days."

Adrian shivered, grinning."That's totally not fair to do while I'm holding a baby."He growled shifting Dracen."Poor George. Going to have to put up with a pregnant me while at the shop."

"Good god, poor 'll never have a moment's peace. I like the idea though, then if I have to go out, or go get groceries, I know you're always safe with George."

"I'm always safe. I can take care of myself."Adrian sulked as he put Dracen down in her playpen before pulling Harry into a kiss."Don't fret. I'm completely capable of taking care of myself."

"I know. But I kept seeing Narcissa stabbing you in the back of my head, and I can't help but worry."Harry said kissing him, resting his head on the other's chest, relaxing."I just feel better when I know there's someone else there to help you, if I can't be there for you."

"I know."Adrian said kissing him back, pulling him into the bedroom, still close enough to hear Dracen if she needed them, but far enough away she couldn't hear."I promise not to go wandering by myself if it'll make you feel better."

"It would make me feel better, yes."Harry grinned."And you're pretty protected anyway, I just worry to much."He grinned kissing him harder.


	21. scares and sex

Adrian grinned as he hooked his heels on the rungs of the stool, nibbling his lip between his lips as he read over the inventory list in front of him, absently rubbing a hand over his stomach. Having for the last few weeks tried to get pregnant- and tried hard- he was pretty sure he was pregnant, but he didn't want to tell Harry yet, just in case he was wrong. That, and he just knew the brunette was going to fuss over him. Jumping slightly as George walked up behind him."Weasley, don't sneak up on me. You're going to get cursed for that."He said grouchily.

"What's got you so jumpy?"George demanded lifting a eyebrow at Adrian as he got the register set up. Getting ready for the afternoon rush. "And when are you going to tell Harry? You've been fawning over your own belly all day."He said grinning at adrian's shocked look."Have you done the pregnancy test yet, or are you just guessing?"

"I am NOT fawning!Shut up."He said grouchily."Don't smirk at me. You don't look as amazing as me and when you do it."He protested not ready to tell anyone yet.

"No one looks as amazing as you at any time."He pinted out snickering,"S leave me and inforiority alone."he teased handing Adrian a piece of paper."It's a spell for you. It puts a magical cock ring around your partner, and anytime they do something you don't like, you just have to speak a keyword and it fills them with the most intense pleasure they've ever felt. I was hoping you might try it and tell me how it works. I've used it on Draco but I need more test subjects before I an pass it off as a spell I can sell."He admitted flashing a smirk at Adrian."And Harry's been strutting lately, you need to put him back in his place."

Adrian snickered taking the spell looking amused."he's only smirking cause I'm going to be fat and pregnant."He said smirking wider, before looking at George, swallowing hard."You sure you want me working here?I'm going to be bitchy and whiney, and not my usual amazing self."

George chuckled a little at Adrian's mood swing, lapping the other on the back."Dri, you're one of the only friends I have. You make Harry, my brother in every way but blood, happy. You make Draco laugh, you make Fred horny enough to let me fuck Draco. yu make me frustrated and WAY to willing to be dominated. you were a spy on the most dangerous wizard this world has ever known, AND you helped kill him...you have every right to be a whiney bitch because your belly's full of kicking baby, your feet hurt, and you're craving weird things."George assued him grinning a little."And yes, I do want you here because if you weren't I'd be here alone, again. And we know what happens when I work alone."

"This is very true.I'm liable to be made to grope you again if I wasn't here."He said wisely smiling a little biting his lip. Snikering a little."Way to willing to be dominated?And wait, I make pregnant Fred horny enough to let you guys have sex?"He asked sounding amazed. He'd know he had a amazing effect on people, but he didn't know it wasn't just his own arrogance, blushing ever so softly.

"Yea, that's right."George chuckled shrugging."Though you'll probably never hear me admit either ever again."He said shaking his head."Here comes the first customer."

U^U^U^U

The store filled quickly, people examining the many goods, several of them going into the 'red light' area specifically designed for adults and their sexual appetites. During the rush, a hand pressed against Adrian's pocket and then vanished. A note had been shoved into his pocket, though who it was, was lost in the crowd.

U^U^U^U^U

Hours later Adrian sighed as he watched George close the doors."That was fun."He said sliding his hands into his pockets, frowning as he felt the edges of paper. Pulling it out he read it quickly, paling as he read.

_"I'll kill you, and then Potter will be all mine._"

Simple. To the point, but as frightening as anything else.

"I have to go."He said not waiting for a answer before apparating to the Dragon's Den where he was supposed to be meeting Harry for dinner with the twins and Draco. "Harry?"He said sounding frantic as he rushed into the living room, looking for the other man.

Draco blinked at him as he set a plate on the table, raising a eyebrow as Harry bounded into grinning a little. Harry had been acting strangely, jumpy and nervous, avoiding anyplace with a crowd and only going to a photo shoot when the director specifically owled or fire called to get him to go in. But Harry loked pleased this evening, at least till he saw Adrian's panicked face."What is it?What's wrong?"He demanded looking terrified."Did someone attack you?"

"I-No.I'm ine."Adrian said relaxing, sliding his arms around the other as Harry came close."You okay?"he asked nuzzling his man, hoping that the other man would put his panic attack up under the mood swings of the last few days.

Harry bit his lip as Draco sighed."Harry, you better tell him."

Harry sighed softly, pressing his face against Adrian's shoulder."I...I've been getting letters..."

"You to?"Adrian looked startled, holding him tighter."I-I got one in the shop today."He said leaning back to look at him, genunine fear in his eyes. Not only for himself, but Harry, Dracen, and the baby he carried.

Harry sniffed a little and shook his head as Draco nudged Adrian and handing him one of the letters. It was a full page long front and back, filled with threats and warnings of what the pervert wanted to do to Harry. Sick sexual things that made Harry want to gag. Only Adrian could touch him in ways like that, and Adrian would never have done some of the disgusting things mentioned in the letters, even in the most depraved days as Voldemort's beloved lieutenant.

Adrian snarled softly as he read it over, tightening his grip on the brunette, pressing a kiss to his head. Dragonheartless looking out those so blue eyes as he looked up at Draco."I'm going to have to apologize to George. Looks like he's going to be working alone again."He said kissing Harry's head, knowing it was no time to tell him he was pregnant.

Harry shuddered a little, shaking his head."No!We can't let this...this freak get to us!If we change our habits it will only let him know that his scare tatic worked."Harry refused to admit that it was already working. And working well."I...uhm...just in case, though I think we should have a body guard."

"Or you could move in with us for awhile."Fred said as he walked into the room, settling at the table."That way no matter what, someone is always home with you, even if you guys continue working."

"You just want someone else to do everything you tell them to."Draco teased.

"Pretty much."

Adrian nodded a little."But it is a good idea. Draco'll get to spend time with Dracen, and when I get fat again, we'll have someone else around."He said looking worried, for one not realizing what he'd said. Blurting out that he was pregnant wasn't how he meant to tell everyone.

Harry, Draco, and Fred all stared, wide eyed then Harry's face lit up like a lightbulk, fear suddenly forgotten."You're pregnant!Really!"He demanded happily laughing as he wrapped his arms tightly around the other's midsection."I fucking love you."He growled posessively, leaning forward and nuzzling the other happily.

Draco snorted a little."Lately I sometimes wonder if Potter's pregnant 's so hormonal."

"SHUT UP MALFOY!"Harry demanded looking amused as he winced at Adrian.

"And get me some apple juice!"

Draco groaned but slid out of his seat and trotted off obediently to get said drink. Both Harry and Fred both dissolving into giggles. "Fred you have him trained so well!"Harry snickered.

Adrian snickered as he hugged Harry, "He really is well trained. So are you.I want foot massages this time."He demanded.

Harry laughed carefully manenvering Adrian onto the nearest couch, stripping off his boots and socks. Obediently starting to massage the other's feet looking highly amused as Fred snickered and settled on the couch next to Adrian."Isn't it nice that we can make them suffer with us?"

"Hey Adrian ,you alright mate?You took off like the grim was after you."George said as he flooed in.

Adrian swallowed hard, moaning as he got his feet rubbed."Fine. I-We've just been stalked by someone. Had to make sure Harry was okay."He said resting his head on Fred's shoulder as he relaxed.

George looked horrified as he took a breath."I decided they're going to stay here."Fred interrupted before the other could get the words out, lifting a food."Now give me a foot massage."

George snorted but settled onto his knees next to Harry giving Fred a massage as Draco came in with the requested juice and a creamsicle. Giving the treats to Fred before loking around."Anyone else need anything?"The blond demanded, sulking as he rested his hands on his hips.

"A chocolate bar and a kiss?"adrian teased looking sulky and amused as he leaned up to the blond, pulling him close. Shifting his foot to rub against his lover's crotch. It was to be expected. He was horny and Harry was touching him."They're so nicely trained."He grinned looking at Fred.

Draco looked startled and George snickered, Harry in turn gasping a little at Adrian's foot, pressing into it with a small moan as Draco obediently kissed Adrian. A look of submission crossing the blon's face as it always did when he was getting touched by Adrian.

"Yes they are."Fred admitted lickng his lips, his eyes heating as Gerge tensed, eyes wide."I wanna watch someone fuck something."Fred growled, making the other men grin widely. All staring at Adrian, because Adrian was the dominate to all of them, and he'd get to play top dog.

"Dibs on Draco!"George called, well aware Adrian wouldn't let anyone else fuck Harry, and was afraid he might end up bottoming if he ended up with Adrian...not that he minded while it was happening, but his willingness to bottom for Adrian frightened him.

"Hey!No weasley. You are mine this time."Adrian growled, smirking as he looked at Harry."Potter can watch and keep his hands to himself this time."He growled as he pulled George against him, standing up. Holding him tightly."And why is everyone staring at me?"

George growned protesting lightly when he found himself pinned against the dark haired man, whining a little as slender fingers played ver his arms. Harry whined glancing at Draco."What if I were to molest Draco?Can I do that?I wont mount him, and I wont let him fuck me. But I could give him a hand job."

"You stay away from my dick, Potter."Draco ordered snickering as George squirmed.

"Leggo...dammit I don't bottom."

Adrian smirked groping the red head, shifting to rub his harding cock against the man's leg."Harry. Sit on the coffee ...you can have your way with him. Harry, no touching."He growled smirking as he shifted his hold on George, pulling out the piece of paper George had given him, quickly unding the man's pants muttering the spell."Now, you can get a aste of your own spell."

Harry pouted as he did as ordered, sitting on the coffee table as Draco looked a little stunned as to what to do before he smirked at Harry, who swallowed hard. Looking a little nervous as Draco laughed, advanced on the Golden boy and a flick of his wand the man was naked."Ah shit..."Harry groaned as the malfoy smirked at him.

George whimpered lightly squirming against Adrian as the spell settled in place, making George tremble and moan."F...ffuck Adrian please..."He whimpered, not sure what he was asking for. To be let go, or to be dominated.

Adrian smirked as he shifted to make sure both him and George were in Harry's sight as he spelled off the man's clothes, nuzzling George's neck as he undid his pants with a free hand. "Suck me off."He growled wrapping a hand in the other's hair shoving him down. Across the room Harry whined as Draco molested Harry with his hands, stroking here and there, teasing the gryffindor as Harry watched George and Adrian.

"Fuck you."george growled a spark of rebellion in George's eyes as he tried to get Adrian to let go of his hair, his hands clasping Adrian's in a effort to pull his hair away. George knew he was probably going to be punished for it, but he couldn't just give in.

Adrian smirked, tightening his hold on the man's hair, whispering the key word, laughing as George wailed loudly, falling in the intense pleasure as the spell jerked and bucked at him. Draco, Harry, and Fred moaning at the same time as they watched George bent obediently to Adrian's will as Adrian let the spell go. Grinning as George swallowed Arian whole, sucking and stroking like the obedient whore he was.

Adrian moaned softly, tilting his head for a moment before turning his head to look at Harry before pulling away. "Hands and knees. Ass in the air."He growled shoving George back.

George gasped as he found himself pushed away, the red head panting hard with lust but again the flash of defiance settled into his eyes. Staggering to his feet, intending to lunge at Adrian. Harry moaning loudly over on the table as Draco gripped his cock and forced Harry forward so he could fuck the brunette.

"Hmmm yea, who's Dri's bitch?Letting someone molest you because he told you to. What a whore."

"Mmm...fuck Draco..stop teasing."Harry pleaded sounding ever so submissive, his eyes flickering closed for a moment, but he was still watching Adrian. Always Adrian.

Adrian smirked as he said the keyword again, catching the red head in his hands, holding him gently and ever so cruelly by the neck, the gentleness a form of punishment all by itself as he held the man away from him. Giving draco that look. That look that had grown men wetting themselves, made worse by the low fire of lust in the back of his eyes."You fuck him, I'm going to fuck you up Malfoy."He growled posessively, shoving George to the floor. "hands and knees."

"Well, can I put a ass plug in?"Draco asked, sulking a little at the fack he didn't get to have actual sex. Harry groaning and shaking his head, as if trying to beg Adrian to tell Draco no, the brunette to pleasured to make a noise, lust shining brightly in his eyes as he watched George go to his knees, ass obediently in the air, resting his forehead on the floor, as he listened to Fred moan. At least Fred was enjoying the show.

"No. Come here."He growled waiting for the blond to obey, making him lay down."Now you're going to suck him off while I fuck him. And Harry's going to sit there like a good little boy and watch. Can't make Fred feel left out since he can't join in."He said sinking to his knees behind the red head, wrapping a hand in his hair. Pulling him back for a kiss as he slid into the man without warning. Kissing him slowly and gently, a contrast to the hard fucking.

Soon the three were trembling and falling into oblivion as they came, collapsing onto the floor with a sigh as they panted, trying to recover.

"can I make Harry suck me off?"Fred asked Adrian his head tilted, Harry looking hopeful to be able to join in.

Adrian smirked as he released George from the cock ring before recovering, getting to his feet."Sorry. That's my job."He said devilishly, stalked over to where Fred was, sinking to his knees an undoing the man's pants, lowering his mouth to swallow him whole. Harry groaned pathetially scowling at being denied of participating yet again.

"Mmmm this is new."Fred admitted, gently stroking the man's hair,"Treat me gently now."He said smirking.

Adrian smirked raising his head."Potter, get over here."He growled looking at Harry, having saved the best for last. Because he knew the others would want to watch."You're going to top me while I take care of this sweet guy."He purred before lowering his head again. Gently sucking the red head off. Having more care and gentleness then any of them, except maybe Harry, had ever seen out of him.

Fred groaned sofly, Harry looking startled at the order before he smirked. Sauntering over to Adrian, running his fingers along the other's ass as George watched, feeling less ashamed now that he saw Adrian was alright with bottoming. Draco just looked stunned, he never thught that Adrian would allow someone to top him in front of someone else.

"You sure love?"Harry asked softly, sounding excited despite his need to be reassured that it was alright with Adrian.

Adrian raised his head looking at the man, tilting his head slightly, knowing why he was asking but looking at the ashamed red head he nodded leaning back to kiss Harry. "Quite sure."He sai before smirking at the blond."you're going to catch flies if you keep your mouth open."

Harry chuckled and gently ran his fingers along Adrian's ass before he gave it a firm smack, licking his lips as he grabbed the other's hair, pushing him down further on Fred's cock making the other moan loudly. "Yeah?You wanna bottom for me Adrian?"He hissed, offering him a kiss to the shoulder as he slid his fingers into him to show he was only playing a role for George. George feeling less ashamed with every moment. Hell, if someone as dominate as Adrian could handle being bottom, than surely George could to.

Adrian snarled as his head was shoved down, squirming a little as Harry took his time. Raising his head to glare over his shoulder."Would you stop and just fuck me already."He growled. Even bottoming, he was bossy.

Harry giggled at the snarled command, smacking his shoulder again but refused to be rushed. Amused as Adrian glared at him as he stretched him, careful to not hurt him."You're so sexy when your annoyed."

Adrian moaned quietly, swallowing around fred as the red head came before glaring over his shoulder again."I'm going to be more than annoye if you don't knock it off with the nice shit and fuck me."He snarled. Ah, gotta love the mood swings on a man who was already a moody bitch.

Harry snickered a little looking amused as he pulled his fingers free an pressed into the other, sighing as he sank into him."hmmm so tight..."

"God harry, even when you top, you're Adrian's bitch."George said laughing softly from where he was laying curled up with Draco on the floor.

"Shut up George."Harry grumbled even if he knew it was true.

Adrian snickere moaning shifting against Harry."Even bottoming, no one can make me their bitch."He growled looking at the brunette fucking him, shivering. Wincing as he tried to tone down the top mentality, because he was trying to be more submissive so George wouldn't feel bad, but he couln't help but be himself.

George laughed as he watched the two. George looked much less ashamed of himself as he watched Adrian bottoming. Sure Adrian was in charge, but Harry was still fucking him, and that's what happened to him. Harry snickered as he felt his lover tightening around him, moaning as they came. Shivering as the slumped to the floor.

All of them looking content as they recovered, getting dressed. Adrian frowned as he looked at Draco, who looked amused as he got dressed."What do you look so amused for?"

Draco lifted his hands to show he was defenseless."I just thought it amusing that you managed to george to bottom, fred to agree to sex, me to obey, HARRY to obey, and all of us to have consensual sex actions against one another with nothing more than a kinky idea and a few words."

Adrian grinned, yawning as he smirked."It's why everyone should get on their hands and knees and worship me. I am one to be in command."He said leaving off the rest. Because his arrogance was well earned. Even Voldemort had listened to Dragonheartless. Yawning again he cuddled his lover."Is it so surprising Harry listens?"He asked sounding confused. Because in his world, Harry did most of the things he wanted.

George laughed a little shaking his head."It is and it isn't."George admitted shrugging as Harry laughed.

"What George means to say, is that I usually ignore people when they start ordering me around."Harry admitted.

Draco nodded."Even me."The blon complained at harry who just smirked.

"Yeah yea suck it up pansy."

Adrian snickered as he shifted and crawled on the couch, closing his eyes. Wanting a nap. It'd been a long day. With stalking, worrying, and sex."He is a pansy isn't he? He couldn't get a ferret to follow orders...whi reminds me, we got to go get Nica from the house if we're staying here..."

Harry rolled his eyes."Narcissa will be fine. She knows where the food is."

Draco rolled his eyes as he nudged Adrian, "Come on. Lets get you to bed."He ordered smiling as George did the same with highly protestant, and trying t sleep on a chair fred.

Adrian whined wrapping his arms around the blond's legs."Lay down."He whined not realizing he was holding Draco, not Harry. Quickly starting to go to sleep.

Harry snickered a little looking amused as he watched the other as Draco scowled but laid down obediantly with Adrian, glaring at Harry who had stuffed a fist into his mouth to keep form laughing."Have fun Draco!"

"You're warm."Adrian purred cuddling his blond teddy bear, falling asleep.


	22. flying

Adrian frowned as he raised his head, blinking slowly in the morning light at the blond he was laying on."You're not who I wanted."

"Oh yes, that's why you squeezed me to death every time I tried to get up."Daco snorted amused, sulking to."Harry found the entire thing highly humorus so thank you for that. Nothing I love more than having Potter laughing at me...can I get up now?"

"No."adrian snickered before sliding out from behind him, getting up himself."Come on pretty boy, you know you don't mind being humiliated."

Draco glared at him."I only like being humilated when it's in a sexual aspect."He growled sulking a little as he straightened himself out."Anyone, everyone went out into the yard to play a game of I think Harry took Dracen for a nice broom ride. I bet she loved that. I can't wait to take my little baby on broom rides."

"What?He put my daughter on a broom?"Adrian nearly choked as he ran outside, looking for his daughter, scowling worriedly as he saw them.

Harry was grinning like a fool as he held Dracen in both arms, floating on the broomstick at .007 miles a hour, his toes skimming over the wet grass."And someday, you and me and mommy, and your new little brother or sister are going to go on long rides, and have picnics in thegrass and we'll have a little pet Dragon."Harry teased tapping Dracen's nose, making the girl giggle as she watched the ground. George and Fred high in the air, simply flying together as Draco joined them. "Adrian!Good morning sleepy head."Harry teased grinning as he flew towards him.

"Morning."Adrian said breathing relieved."A pet dragon huh?"He asked glad to see they were fine. Having been really worried there for a few minutes.

Harry grinned at him."Yes one of those minature ones that the twins elder brother is trying to 're supposed to shoot blue flames tht re cool to touch, and are supposed to be as loyal as a dog...He's not having much luck yet, so far he's only managed to get mini dragons that are just as viscious as ever."

Adrian smiled, snagging the little as Harry floated to a stop next to him, cuddling her ebfore stealing a kiss."Interesting...why are we flying?"

"Because flying is relaxing, and because I hate floo and Apparation."He admitted laughing smiling slowly."And don't even get my started and portkey. And because it's good for Fred to do something normal."

Adrian shuddered a little cuddling Dracen."And you felt the need to take Dracen?"He asked being overprotective over the baby he was holding. Yes his overprotectiveness was only going to get worse.

"I never left the ground Dri."Harry chuckled pointing out."Besides she kept crying every time I tried to get off. I'm not going to let her get hurt love."He promised dragging the other down for a kiss."Relax. she likes gliding, and I never let her go for a second."

"I know. I know you wont hurt you."He said cuddling the little girl in his arms, "I just can't help it you know?"

"It's a good thing that you're protective."Hary purred wrapping his arms around him, nuzzling his neck."It means you love our baby. It means if I do something stupid and don't realize it, you'll bitch me out."He teased kissing the other's ear."I'm glad that you're prtective of our baby, you make a perfect daddy."

Adrian shuddered as the other's lips bushed his ear, smirking a little as he rested his head on his shoulder."I thought I was the mommy...or at least that's what Draco sometimes is me."He snickered, knowing the blond only did it because he was annoyed at him, or when he wanted Adrian's attention.

"We BOTH know if I were to call you that you'd attempt to murder your ever so loving boyfriend."He teased grinning a little."Besides mommy or not we ALL know that you're all man."He purred looking down at Dracen as she sucked her thumb."We make such pretty babies."

"We do. Better than the princess."He said looking towards the blond, cause he knew the blond's baby was going to be simply beautiul. There was no doubt about that...didn't mean he couldn't rib him about it every once in awhile."And yes, despite being the mommy, I am all man. Which I proved last night."

There was a soft thud as a pile of mud struck the back of Adrian's head,tossed at him not by Draco, but by Fred. Who was glaring spitefully down at Adrian as Harry clapped a hand over his mouth. Either horrified at what had happened, or trying to hold in his laughter, it was hard to tell.

"My baby is going to be AMAZING!"Fred growled protectively."And I don't wanna hear you dissing my unborn baby again!"

Adrian turned to glare at him as he wiped mud off his hair. Just as moody, and a sight more deadly with it."I'll diss the blond if I want. We all know Draco's baby is going to be a pretty pretty princess...even if it's a boy."

Fred glared back, then smirked."Yes, my baby is going to be pretty."He purred rubbing his belly Harry laughing a little.

"No, Adrian, Fred thought you were insulting his baby."Harry explained smiling a little, Draco crossing his arms and sulking."He'll let you insult Draco all you want."

Adrian smiled happy again. Damn mood swings. Smirking as he looked at the blond."Aww poor Draco. You know you're , I had you in a dress more then not."He snickered.

Draco went beat red as George laughed nodding."He told us about that! It's harder than hell for me and Fred to force him into one. Maybe you have a secret to getting him into one?"

Draco glared a little."Adrian was only able to because he caught me off guard that's all!"

Adrian snickered,giving the blond a look as he cuddled the baby in his arms."Liar."He said, it was all he was going to say. After all, he had to keep some secrets, otherwise Draco wouldn't trust him anymore.

Draco looked surprised that the other hadn't spilled the beans and shot Adrian a thankful lookking tossing George a smirk. Heading into the house as they all landed. Draco hated wearing dresses, and only did it when someone deserved it...or forced him.

Harry chuckled a little gently nibbling on Adrian's ear."Would you like me to wear dresses?"

Adrian scowled a little looking at him. Remembering why they were staying with the guys in the first place."No."He said simply following the others into the house. Because he worried about what was going to happen to Harry and his stalker. Remembering that it had all been because of that damned magazine.

Harry blinked tilting his head as he headed inside, glancing at Draco who shrugged. Following Adrian into the living room,"Love?You alright?"He asked wrapping his arms around him."You know nothing's going to happen don't you?It's just a crazy person trying to scare us..."It was working, at least in Harry's case, not that he'd let the other know.

Adrian sighed resting his head on Harry's shoulder, Dracen cuddled between them."I know. I'm...I'm no good right now. I can't protect need to be careful. Take Draco with you."

Harry scowled at him, kissing him again."You can protect me. You do protect me."He reminded lifting the wrist with the shield bracelet on it."I'm protected from everything, even posions thanks to ?"He admitted lifting the charm hanging off it.

"Oh...right."He said swallowing, smiling a little, feeling stupif for having forgotten it even as he was wearing Harry's bracelet. Though he was sure there were ways around it. Just because it hadn't happened, didn't mean it couldn't."'Draco can be helpful sometimes I guess."

Harry laughed a little, gently cupping his cheek."I love it when yu get all overprotective of me."He teased, love showing in his eyes."Before you, no one's ever done that. In any case, I've decided to take a small...er vacation from work for now."

Adrian perked up a little, " on, I want to lay down and read."He said wanting an excuse to cuddle his husband and daughter more then he actually wanted to read.

Harry chuckled nodding offering a rather huge, if fake yawn."Yea, I think I'll take a nap to."He admitted grinning as he carefully took the baby, ticking her feet as they headed for the library. Just content to spend the day with him.


	23. fights

A few weeks later Adrian smiled as he looked at Harry."Me and Draco are going out to lunch. Are you sure you'll be okay with Dracen?"He asked fretting.

"No problem."Harry grinned as he checked on ferret and baby."besides Nica wont let anything happen happen."He admitted smirking a little as he watched Draco try to shvoe his foot into the wrong shoe. He'd woken up late and was still half asleep, it was fairly cute."And remember, if you end up fucking Draco in the park again, don't get caught."

Adrian snickered as Narcissa squealed in protest, watching Draco."Oh I was thinking the table at lunch, but maybe I'll do both.."He said wisely wrapping his arms around Harry."I'll see you in awhil."He added before moving to Draco,helping him get the right shoe on."Come on darling, we'll get you some food."

Draco grumbled a little, not yet realizing what Adrian and Harry were talking about. Poor Draco'd been up all night trying to sooth an over emotional Fred who was still in bed. Draco definately needed a break."I can do it."Draco complained as Adrian helped him with his shoes, getting to his feet."Where are we eating?Can we go to that cafe?The one with the tables outside?I wanna eat in the sun."He said starting to wake up.

"Fine by me."Adrian said kissing the blond's head, apparating them to the cafe. Dragging the man after him, heading for the outside table and sitting down. Looking tired about Harry and Dracen was wearing the pregnant man out...and he just wanted a break from everything..which meant a lunch with Draco.

Draco grinned as he settled himself primly onto the chair humming softly."This feels nice."He admitted looking a great deal more relaxed now that he was out of the house."It's warm, and the wind is blow...and Fred isn't yelling t me."That sounded terrible he knew, but he couldn't help it. Fred and George were both overly grouchy one being pregnant and the other being overworked, there wasn't much time for bonding for any of them."I'm glad you suggested this."

"Well it's my fault George is overly grouchy since I'm not going to work. And you're living with the moody one. I thught you'd be happy to get out."He said smiling, not saying it was as much for his benefit as Draco's. Knowing he was probably driving Harry insane by being a overprotective whiny moody bitch.

Draco chuckled a shaking his head."It's good for everyone I think. I can get pretty bitchy myself when I don't get the proper attention I need."Just sitting down and talking was enough attention for Draco, as long as he got something."Besides, I'm surprised Harry is letting you go off on your own like this, the wy he's been permanantly attatched to your blly and all."He teased snickering. And it wasn't a overstatement. Harry had been coing and talking to Adrian's stomach for almost two days now. He'd done the same thing with Dracen to. He just loved being a daddy.

Adrian gave him a look sipping his water when the food arrived."I informed him if he didn't stop cooing over me I was going to put my food somewhere uncomfortable."He sulked smirking a little starting on his platefuls of food."Aww Draco, I'll give you all the attention you need."

Draco snickered nodding a little as he took a bite of his salad."You know you enjoy the attention he gives you."He teased grinning at Adrian as he nibbled on a lettuce leaf watching him closely."Aww dri, you know you will."He chriped looking playful.

Adrian rolled his eyes at the look, blushing ever so slighty."I do not enjy being told I'm getting fat it doesn't help that I didn't feel good inthe morning."He pouted eating his own salad and ribs. yes, he was having a moment of extreme different tastes.

"You're not getting fat."Draco chuckled a little."You're getting a baby in your belly, that's not fat, that's amsing. Fred loves it when I go all gaga over his belly. Of course, that might just be because it's overly sensitive now."He admitted stuffing a green pepper in his mouth."Do you know the sex of your baby yet?"

"Yes."Adrian said smirking a little, knowing the other man wanted to know, but it gave him a guilty pleasure to keep it from everyone. Even harry didn't know."...you're such a freaking princess. You really should have been the one pregnant."

"I really wish I had been."Draco chuckled sipping his water."But the potion doesn't work for me. To much testosterone oro something. I dunno."He admitted shrugging a little, smirking at Adrian."You were lucky to be able to become pregnant naturally, I don't think George's potion would have worked on you either."

"Probably not."Adrian snickered,,"I wouldn't trade the kids for anything, but I hate the helplessness I feel when I'm pregnant. Espicially now with Harry's stalker. Two months ago I would have nailed the man's hide to a rock and let the dragon's eat him."

Draco laughed shaking his head."You're only feeling helpless because you think being pregnant means you can't do anything, and that's not true. Fred does everything he always had, including beating the shit out of me when I piss him off. But in your case, I'd say stay low for now, we don't know who this guy is. Eventually he'll fuck up, and then we'll get him. And we'll let you have dibs on him first, even if your fat and round."

"Good. Cause I want a up close and personal inspection on his heart.."Adrian said finishing his food before looking at Draco, "It's not kind laughing at me because I feel 're lucky I don't start crying like I did this morning because Harry offered to get me breakfast like I couldn't do it myself."

"Yeah, that was kinda funny."Draco teased smiling."And anyway, you know Harry was just trying to be romantic, of course you can get breakfast yourself, Harry just wanted to do something nice for you."He said nodding as he finished his salad."Hmm should we get dessert?"

"Yes!"Adrian beamed at the idea, ordering a chocolate pie and cookies, smiling at the other."You don't have to look so amused."

Draco laughed a little as he ordered himself some strawberry ice cream and a large slice of cheesecake. Well aware Adrian was probably going to end up stealing some of both."Of course I do. If I didn't, you might not think I was me. And if you didn't think I was me, you might attack me thinking I was a imposter."

"True. Though you do njoy being attacked."He said snickering as he reached across the table to steal a bite of the man's food."So, how's George?"

"There's a difference between being attacked sexually, and being attacked physically Adrian."Draco stated rolling his eyes before he chuckled."George is tired. Alot. But he's fine, a little grumpy now and than, but then again he's working alone again. I wish I could help him but Fred needs almost constant care...huh,I wonder if Harry would be willing to help George..."

"He might. If you can get him to stop awwing over my stomach he probably will."He said wrinkling his nose before yawning."I'm actually surprised George hasn't asked me about bottoming yet. I thought for sure he'd question my willingness to have a audience."

"We all know why you did it. To make George feel better right?"Draco asked chuckling."George really did appericiate that by the way, even if you did take his virginity. Thanks to you, he's even let me finger him a couple of times, to see if he still likes it. He wont let me top yet, because I haven't earned it, but it will get there."

"I'm good at sullying the innocent."Adrian said shadows showing in those blue eyes as he looked down before..."Wait, if you haven't deserved it, how the hell did I?"

"I can't make George come on command. You can."Draco teased smirking a little. "Besides George was anything but innocent, and we both know that if you hadn't than Voldemort would have and he would have made it ten times worse. Now enough of that self loathing."Draco orderd slipping a hand into Adrian's, squeezing a little."It doesn't look good on you."

"Only you could order me to stop being in a mood."Adrian observed knowing he'd think about it later, but for now he was willing to let the mood go. After all he was having fun with Draco."I make everyone come on command. Even Harry, who obeys no man's orders."

"Yea I 's why you're so special."Draco snickered, "Sometimes I miss you..."Draco said stirring his ice cream into soup."Someties I think George notices, because every time I start to miss you, he starts molesting me."

Adrian laughed scooting around so he could steal a spoonful of ice cream."I'm sorry..."He muttered, feeling bad for not being the man he'd once been. Not being the Adrian he'd been when he had Draco to himself. The years had stripped him of that vital piece that had allowed him to care about anything. Which was a scary truth. As much as he cared and loved Harry and Draen, and the others. There was a emotionless part of him that could kill them all without looking back, which scared him more than anything, and why he locked them all out of knowing him as well as they could. Because he couldn't stand the thought of Harry or Dracen ever finding out.

Draco smiled a little tighting his fingers around Adrian's."It's not your fault. I like you better now than I did then. But there were things you understood Dri."He muttered, because like Adrian, Draco hated himself. And they both had lovers who loved them despite that. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Harry and the twins had never come along."He admitted looking a little lost for a moment.

Draco knew where he'd be, in all honesty Fred and George had been the ones to save Draco. He had hung himself, if the twins hadn't shown up he would have died. They'd nursed him back to health and he hadn't been with them ever since."How did you meet Harry anyways? I know through letters, but what made you start writing?"

Adrian was quiet for awhile, because he knew where he'd be if he hadn't gotten to Harry. He would have been long dead, probably by his own hand."I'd gutted Hermione Granger and made her beg for mercy. It wasn't the first, or the last, but she was the first I knew as a student."Adrian sighed."Before everyone else, there was the Hermione who knew I'd lved you, and was kind. But I couldn't be either in that moment...I walked away from her body, and wrote Harry."

"Ohh..."Draco muttered eyes wide,"I wonder..."He stopped clamming up."Lets talk about something more cheerful shall we?"He asked feelng the all to familiar depression setting in. He didn't have time to be depressed, not with George overworking himself and Fred so pregnant the man was tears every other minute."I was thinking, we should all take a vacation. France, America maybe, perhaps one of those islands everyone's always chattering about."

Adrian perked up a little,"That would be perfect."He said happily knowing he'd be dreaming later, knowing he'd wake screaming but for now willing to let his depression go.

Draco chuckled a little, nodding as he glanced at the check on the table. Wondering how they were going to settle the 'who pays' argument this time. They were both to proud to let the other pay, but they didn't want to be stingy and make the other pay either. It was a very old argument, that once took almost three hours, and a black eye to solve.

Adrian snickered at the memory that he knew the other had thought of. "Pregnancy wins this argument. Otherwise I'll tell Harry you made me cry."He said smiling as he bounded over to the waitress before Draco could answer. Paying before looking at the blond.

Draco gapsed scowling as he followed Adrian out of the cafe."That's CHEATING!"He complained,"You are so gonna get it. One of these days you're going to get it!"Get what? Only Draco knew. He crossed his arms and sulked, looking all to adorable as he grabbed Adian's hand and apparating them.

U^U^U^U

"Harry!I'm home!And Draco made me cry!"He grinned knowing he was going to get elbowed for being a ass, but really the blond deserved it for threatening him.

Draco elbowed Adrian right on cue as Harry rushed down the stairs and tackled the blond, who shrieked startled. Harry straddling the slightly younger man and began to tickle him mercilessly. Draco squealed and giggled as he tried to shove Harry off of im."He's-hahaha-Lying!"Draco wailted, Harry laughing as he tickled Draco a little before before letting him up.

"Did you guys have a good lunch?"Harry asked looking relieved to have them back.

"Very good."Adrian grinned rubbing his side as he looked at the laughing blond. Leaning down to kiss Harry,"We've decided we're all going on vacation. We all need it."

"Oh, vacation?Where to!"He demanded looking rather pleased by the idea as he kissed Adrian and then kissed his stomach, ignoring the other's threat to stop fussing over his baby belly. "I'll have to tell George. He can afford to close the shop for a week or two."

"Yea, and the beach somewhere."drian said brushing his lover away."Don't fuss over me."He whined moving to hide behind Draco."Protect me Malfoy."

"I wasn't fussing!"Harry pouted,"I was greeting you and the baby!"

"He did only kiss it Adrian."Draco pointed out, getting even for the trick at the cafe."He's the one that fertilized the baby inside you he should at least be allowed to give it a kiss."

Adrian stared at Draco for a long moment."I'm telling the twins how to get you in a dress."He said evenly, wrapping his arms around Harry. Not at all disturbed that it looked like Harry was mad at him as the brunette crossed his arms.

Draco went completely pale and Harry laughed."Oh come on love, give the blond a break."He teased smiling at his lover. He could never be mad at Adrian,"Besides, you're going to be to busy humping your horny lover into oblivion to tattle."He teased winking at the other.

Adrian perked up at the idea as he looked at him."I will be?"He said heading towards the stairs, glancing over his shoulder."Fine, this time you're off the hook. I'm busy."He said kicking the door shut behind them.

U^U^U^U

Adrian groaned as he rolled over stretching."I want food."He whined wanting attention along with his food as he poked Harry in the side.

Harry smiled cuddling against the other's back, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck."Alright what do you want?"He'd learned the first time around, it was safer to ask what the other wanted to eat, than trying to guess.

"Eggs...and hot sauce...and some of Draco's pie."He pouted sitting up searching for his own clothes. Pulling on sweat pants and a t-shirt that was harry's, and waaaayy to big for his narrow,even slightly rounded body.

Harry chuckled nodding."You got it."He said dressing before heading downstairs with the other. Pausing when he saw Fred, George, and Draco standing over the table looking pale.

"Do we tell them?"

"Even if we don't, they'll know something's wrong."

"Besides, we can't keep something like this a seret. The sooner we get them out of London, the better I think."

"What are you-"Adrian said as he stepped into the kitchen, paling when he saw the pictures. The table was littered with pictures of Adrian and Draco's 'date' the words cheater, slut, and bastard. Along with You're not worthy, I'll get you smeared in red over most of them.

Adrian backed away, paling, because no matter what Harry told him, or what he told himself, he would always be Dragonheartless in his own mind, the man who completely slaughtered Harry's friends. And deserved none of what he had. Swallowing as his feet went out from under him, passing out cold.

U^U^U^U

Adrian frowned a little, breathing deeply when he he smelled flowers and sea water, heard the crashing waves. Blinking slowly when he looked up at Harry sitting next to him,"...my head hurts..."Adrian muttered as he slowly sat up, relaxing slowly. Resting a hand on his stomach as he ran his hand through his hair, wincing as he felt blood clotting in his hair.

"Yeah, you hit it on the table."He admitted carefully laing a cooled rag on the other's bumped head again, shaking his head."You had me worried, you've been out almost all day. I was half worried I was going to have to take you to the hospital. Welcome back to the land of the living, love."

Adrian smiled leaning into the touch of the other's hand, Eyes sad as he studied his lover."Harry..."He started, stopping because he didn't know what he was offering or how to say it. Or how to make it sound for the best when his heart didn't want to do it.

"Adrian...What's wrong?What's with the sad face?"Harry smiled before his face fell as he looked worried,gently touching the other's face.

Adrian studied the man, swallowing hard as he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes."Maybe it would be best...if we weren't...'re getting grie for me..I don't want to ruin your life Harry..."He said tears sliding from under his closed eyelids.

There was suddenly a bright flair of pain across Adrian's cheek, the shocked man staring at the brunette glaring at him. He'd...he'd just slapped Adrian!

"Don't you even dare think something like that!"Harry demanded, voice stern but hurt in his eyes."You are the man I love, I would do anything for you!Besides what grief are you giving me that I haven't already been through?You think this is my first stalker!You think this is the first time I've ever been afraid?I've lived my life in situations like this!I have never been safe, so don't you dare think that just because this is a new threat is targeting us both, that you can take all the blame on yourself. You're not leaving me!I will tie you to the goddamn bed if I have to!"

Adrian winced as he jerked his head back, his hand flying up and squeezing his hand around Harry's wrist until he felt the bones grind together. Reacting before he'd even processed what he was being yelled for. Eyes snapping wide as he felt the bones snap under his hand. Somewhere between the ruthless man Voldemort's torture had made him, and the man Harry loved. Pain in his gaze."That's why this is my fault!Everything is my fault harry!"He yelled getting to his feet,"Your birthday!That wasn't Voldemort being cruel, that was me. I made life a living nightmare."He growled pacing away, staring out the window. Pregnancy was just making his temper that much worse."Everything is my fault."

Harry fell to his knees as he panted, cradling his wrist in his hand, though a queer fury shown in his eyes. It wasn't an 'I'm angry at you' anger, it was more of a 'I can't believe this' anger. "Nothing is your fault."Harry hissed getting to his feet, 'It never was and never will be. Why can't yu understand that?No one here blames you for anything, no one hates you. The only person here who has it in for you, is YOU! If you don't want to be happy with me, than just say so but don't you dare try to tell me that we can't be together just because you're afraid!"

Adrian looked cornered, for one the man was truly frightened of the man standing in front of him. Being hormonal enough not to be able to shift through the anger, to see that Harry wasn't believing this, instead of being angry with him. Listening to the tone more than the words. Looking sad and lost before he nodded slowly."I...I'm sorry..."He said tears falling as he apparated out.

U^U^U^U

The halls of Malfoy manor was silent and empty as he retreated. Not even realizing where he'd gone, not realizing he was going to alert everyone tied to the wards where he was. Just running before Adrian thought Harry didn't want him anymore.

And above the sound of his own boots, Adrian couldn't hear someone else walking.


	24. the end of all

Adrian snarled as he reacted to the sound as it got closer to him, reacting like he would have even a year before, when Malfoy Manor had been his doman his den and his closely protected sanctuary from anyone but Voldemort. Snarling as he reacted still caught in the nightmare of what Harry and him had been arguing back heading down the stairs to see who had arrived. Not pulling his wand yet because he was certain it was Narcissa or Lucius coming home. So far gone into memories that he forgot Narcissa was a ferret, and Lucius was gone.

There was a small sigh as a smaller form steppe out from the shadows, wand at the ready, pale eyes flashing with intense rage as he studied the Dragonheartless."I knew you had to be here eventually. This used to be your own little world after all. I knew you would come here to try and get away from all my letters and pictures, all of my threats."The young man smirked a little, holding up a camera. Taking a picture of Adrian, making the man blink hard at the flash."No one would have expected timid Colin to be Harry's true love, but I am!And I was until you stole him from me! But when I slaughter you, Harry will be free of the spell you put on him, and he'll be all mine!"

Adrian looked startled, jolted out of the past and very firmly into the present. Raising a hand he cast a spell to his hand, smiling as the scythe formed, resting against it as he stepped off the stairs, "You have to reach me first,boy."He sneered, the perfect mask hiding that screaming fear and helpless anger. Hoping Draco still had the wards tied to himself, hoping that when he stepped through, they tripped. Or if he didn't, that Narcissa would be able to get his attention. He just had to survive long enough. The ring rendered this a physical fight and he knew he could do could.

Collin smirked at the other giving his hand a twitch, the spell slamming into Adrian, who in turn raised a hand casually, the ring flashing as it absorbed the spell. Collin's smug look falling a little."What?You think yourdark magic tricks can save you!"He deamded ditching the wand and yanking out a sword instead. If he couldn't spell Adrian to death, then he was ust going to have to chop him to pieces.

Adrian snarled as he met the sword wit the scythe, wincing as the connection made his whole body vibrate. Dammit, he was out of practice. He had to end this soon...and in his rush to get the sword out of Collin's hand, he stepped into a blow, felt the sword slide through his heart the same moment the scythe severed the man's hand. Slamming a knockout spell int the other as he sank to the floor, leaving the sword were it was, because he knew it was keeping the bleeding from being worse. That, and his own ring on Harry's hand was keeping him alive. Because it was tied to his family, to Harry, it was burrowing Harry's magic to keep Adrian's heart beating, even if it was butchered.

The cracks filled the air as Narcissa suddenly in human form was there, along with Harry and Draco. The twins following heartbeats later, Harry staggering as his feet hit the floor, clutching at his chest where Adrian was hurt. "Dri...Dri!"Harry wailed, trying to crawl to his lover through their shared pain. Narcissa rushing frward t deal with the bleeding to death Collin who was screaming that Harry was his!HIS! Still trying to pick his wand up. George rushing to Adrian in turn as they struggled to heal Adrian without killing him.

"Shit..."Adrian cursed as Draco drew out the word, his head resting in George's lap, closing his eyes, blood pooling in his mouth, passing out. Because otherwise what George was going to do to heal him was going to hurt.

For a moment there, all the boys and Narcissa stared at each other before Narcissa nodded."Do it."She said taking all the blame for what they were about to do.

U^U^U^U

Adrian blinked slowly as he stared at the cieling of Draco's old room, trying to figure out why his chest hurt. And why it felt heavy. Raising his head slightly he frowned as the move brought him nose to nose with Narcissa, moaning softly as he lowered his head again."...Colin..."he muttered before jumping. Struggling to get up, even as weak as a newborn kitten, he was going to get up.

The woman set her hand down on Adrian's undamaged shoulder, gently forcing him to lay still."I dealt with him myself."She promised, a strange glittery cold look on her face."I took his head with his own sword. He was screaming about Harry the whole time. Disgusting half breed. You're lucky to have survived, in all honesty it was only Harry's efforts that kept you alive. He almost killed himself doing it...you should be proud to have someone who loves you that much."

Adrian relaxed, closing his eyes, because he had been going to get up and take care of the danger himself. Despite their differences, he trusted Narcissa enough to know she dealt with a enemy properly. He knew the woman wouldn't put him in danger, because she loved his daughter."Harry...is he okay?"He asked slowly, knowing he was luucky to have someone that loved him that much. Sadness in his look because he knew he'd overreacted, and caused all this by running away. Yet...he'd been upset and not thinking.

"He's alright. Though guilt ridden. He thinks he made you run away so when you both feel better you are going to apologize for overreacting."Narcissa demanded sternly, fixing him with a stern motherly lok. She had even been nicer to Draco since she'd returned to human form two days before, something the blond suddenly found he couldn't handle. Vanished anytime she came into view. It was very amusing to the twins."In the meantime you need to rest, you're not to even move. If your heart starts going to fast it could damage you again. Yu haven't finished healing properly yet."

"I will."Adrian said swallowing hard. Closing his eyes as he gently rubbed his chest. "That explains why it hurts."He muttered, and it was true. With each breath he took, his heart and chest constricted, hurt like a bitch. Before frwning, already knowing the answer, but needing to ask."...What about the baby?"

Narcissa hesitated before shaking her head."I'm sorry Adrian. It was one or the other, and Harry would have died with you. You were to tied together to seperate. We had to make the decision."She admitted gently settling her hand on his."I'm sorry, but you and Harry are still alive, you can try again. Now rest, don't make me put a sleeping hex on you."

Adrian laughed a little nodding as he closed his eyes."Yes, mother."

U^U^U^U

Adrian leaned against the door, glancing around. Amazed to having found himself alone, he stumbled oout of the room, unsupervised since he knew no one would let him out of bed yet. Going in search of Harry on shaky legs and a body that was protesting every step as he made his way into the master bedroom.

Harry had been literally strapped to the bed, because he kept getting up whenever someone wasn't watching him. Not that he could get very far before he collapsed. He was sleeping with Adrian finally found him, looking more like a prisoner than a guy that had saved Adrian.

"Gonna...kill them..."Adrian panted softly as he stumbled to the bed, undoing the restraints and rawling into bed with the other cuddling close. Relaxing for a few minutes, enjoying it while he could because he was sure his jailers would come looking for him soon enough.

Harry groaned as soon as the restrains were released, snuggling down into Adrian with a sigh. Completely relaxing now that Adrian was with him.

When Adrian yawned as he laid on his back again, he cuddled into Harry's side as the man slept,looking across the bed at the blond sitting- well more like hovering there."Are you actually really that concerned over me, or are you hiding from your mother?"He teased quietly.

"A bit of both."Draco grinned a little."We were worried that you had overtaxed yourself that's all. Harry hasn't woken up yet, so he doesn't realize that you're here yet."Draco said before moving to a chair."Dracen's doing fine to before you ask. She's trying to talk, she's been babbling Fred's ears off."

"She'll get the hang of it soon."Adrian said relaxing all the way. Not that he'd actually been concerned,between Narcissa, Draco and the twins the baby was well taken care of. Wincing a little, his chest still hurt and he was more tired then he'd admit to, but he didn't want people hovering."I'm fine Draco."

"No you're not."Draco snortted a little, handing Adrian a potion."It's pain controllers. It might make you a little drowsy, but it should take care of the pain, at least enough so that you can breath without being in agony."

"I gotta peeee..."Harry groaned as he sat up, Draco snorting a little.

"We tied him up because he kept getting up on his own and collapsing."

Adrian looked concerned,laughing as he waved a hand at Draco."Help him get to the bathroom."He ordered, not saying anything about what it felt like breathing. Taking the potion and swallowing it. Draco was right, every breath was agony.

Harry paused blinking as he looked down at Adrian, his bladder forgotten in favor of suddenly clinging to him."Oh god Adrian, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it!Please don't leave me I need you!"He pleaded as he pressed his face against the other's face."Please don't leave me all alone."

Adrian swallowed hard as he found his arms filled with the other, his chest ached as the other pressed against the man press close to him was making brething hard, but he wouldn't let him go."I'm sorry Harry, I hadn't meant it..I was just overwhelmed at everything...and you just weren't understanding...and you were mad..."He coughed a little, rubbing his eyes as he tried to breath."I'm not going anywhere."

Harry sniffled pulling away so Adrian could breath easier,"I was..s-so afraid you didn't love me anymore. So I got angry that you were trying to leave and b-blaming it on something else and... g-god that boy was c-creepy!I mean he was cr-creepy in school but he was CREEPY this time around."He admitted wiping his eyes, kissing the other gently."I love you okay? I don't want to lose you, not for anything or anyone."

"I love you to.I just..I've..."He struggled to say it, because he blamed himself for so many things, and felt the shame of it. Yet every day, he couldn't imagine being without Harry."I was just reacting badly to collin...and talking to Draco got me thinking and...I'm sorry..."

Harry giggled a little, gently snuggling him being careful."I think we both overreacted."He admitted before grimacing."Okay, now I really gotta go. I'll be right back."He stated swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, maging two steps before Draco caught him as he fell. Hauling the boy back to his feet, half carrying the stubborn boy who lived.

Adrian smiled waiting till the others got back, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. Looking at Harry as he came back in, because he didn't know how much Harry knew."Better?"

Harry nodded as Draco helped him back into bed, snuggling into Adrian looking sad."I'm sorry about the baby."He whispered softly his hand settling on the other's stomach making a face."Narcissa told me. I liked her better when she was a evil hag...than at least I could be mad at her. But when she's all nice like she's kind of creepy."

"I know right?"Draco demanded crossing his arms and scowling like Harry.

"Shut up Draco, I'm trying to be emotionally sympathetic here."

"She's not creepy. I don't know what you two are talking about. I actually like her more like this. Though her as a ferrret was nice."Adrian said amused, trying not to think about the baby.

Harry and Draco rolled their eyes, shaking their heads thinking Adrian was insane as Harry yawned and snuggled into his lover.

"I love you Dri."He muttered, smiling as he chuckled a little.

"Alright Dri. Get some sleep. You need sleep to recover. And the sooner you recover, the sooner we can have a orgy."Draco teased winking at the man was harry giggled.

"I like orgies..like watching Adrian fuck other people. Makes him look so dominate and manly and animal...hmmm..."Harry said sleepily, falling fast and saying embarssing things again.

Draco and Adrian looked at each other, before cracking up.

U^U^U^U

Within a few weeks Adrian was up and moving, despite his chest still hurting sometimes. Like when he was playing with Dracen for awhile, like he was currently doing. He wasn't about to let the others know he was still hurting because he knew they'd fuss. Smiling as he chased a newly walking Dracen around the sitting room, he grinned at George and Draco as they walked in."Hey."He said sitting and grinning as Dracen crawled in his lap.

Harry was slower to recover than the former death eater, smarter than Adrian not wanting to strain anything. Grinning as he watched Adrian play with a giggling Dracen he looked up at George, who looked incedibbly pale and freaking out. Draco meanwhile, was loing ecstatic and over joyed.

"FRED'S HAVING THE BABY!"He squealed jumping up and down.

George hulped looking like he was about to pass out."You guys have to come be there!Fred demands it."Draco demanded grabbing Adrian and Harry's wrists, bractically dragging him down the hall where Fred was giving her, with Narcissa hovering over him.

"I don't want to see this. Dracen doesn't need to see this."Adrian whined as he dragged his feet, refusing to be dragged closer to the room and his friend in pain. Shadows and memories in those dark eyes. He had more than one reason to not want to get to close...not that he'd ever tell the others, but he really didn't want to get closer.

"Draco, Dri's right."Harry said calmly looking at him."Why don't you give Dracen her bath?She really needs one."He said slwly, giving him a chance to flee. Harry understood, it was hard for him to see Fred in pain to, but Adrian...Adrian had almost killed Fred once, he was sure Adrian was going to start sreaming himself if he stayed.

"Got it."Adrian grinned, before walking quickly from the room.

U^U^U^U

Hours later Adrian cuddled the little girl in his arms, hesitating as he looked down the long hallway. Knowing Fred had given birth, that it was over, but he still couldn't force himself to walk down the hall. Even just the idea of his friend being in pain was enough to drive the man in the walls. Cooing softly to the baby girl trying to get his attention he struggled to stay calm.

The cries of a baby filled the air, and silence, then quickly a thud and the sound of Harry's laughter, followed by Fred's. Draco grinned walking out into the hallway looking highly amused."George past out."He admitted holding a hand out towards Adrian. Willing to coax the man into coming into the room."Fred gave birth to a little boy. Come on. Come meet your godson."

Adrian swallowed as he cuddled Dracen, looking amused as he followed the other."My godson?"He asked edging closer to the bed, Fred and the baby. Shifting around to give Harry Dracen.

Fred looked exhausted, but very well pleased, still naked but covered with a blanket as he held a little baby boy swaddled in a blanket. It had Draco's silver curls and eyes, but the twins freckles and natural tan. That little boy was going to be a ladies man."Look dri!Look what I made!"Fred gasping looking down like he was about to burst into happy tears."Little lord Silver Adrian Lucius Weasley."

Harry snickered a little at the lovey gushy scene in front of him, Draco practically vibrating in place, George still passed out on the floor but it was okay cause Narcissa was looking after him. "It's a wonderful name. And it suits him to, Silver."Harry said, snickering as dracen giggled as pointed out the baby. Babbling away in her own little words and giggling excitedly.

Adrian smiled moving over, sitting on the edge of the bed,looking at the small baby."It's a wonderful name."He said blushing ever so slightly before taking the baby, cooing softly to his godson."Hmm ust so we get this out of the way, Sil. You stay away from my daughter."He cooed amused. Knowing the baby was going to be as much of a heartbreaker as his parents.

Fred grinned, sighing softly. Relaxing into the bed with a groan as he decided to rest after his highly exhausting day. Draco smiled gently covering Fred up with a blanket, George groaning as he slowly recovered from passing out. Sitting up with Narcissa's help.

Hary chuckled a little as Dracen placed a sloopy kiss on Silver's head."Aww look, love at first sight."Harry teased Adrian.

Adrian growled a little, moving the baby away from his daughter."Oh no, its not."He growled cuddling the baby in his arms, struggling to keep the pain off his fae because it hurt to hold the small baby in his arms."No. Just no."

Harry laughed a little, rolling his eyes as Draco bounded over, relieving Adrian of his baby boy looking completely ecstatic."Look-it what I made Adrian! I'm a daddy!"He yelled overjoyed, making Fred hit him in the head with a pillow.

"Shut up and go away."Fred demanded tired and sore, he just wanted to sleep.

Darco chuckled as they headed out of the room, "They named you godfather did you know?" Harry teased grining at Adrian looking ready to burst into laughter."And I'm his godmother."

Adrian pouted a little at having the baby taken, before giving Harry a look."...you can't get pregnant. Shouldn't this be the other way around?"He said tilting his head amused. Pouting still as he tried to keep from reaching for the baby. Instead, taking Dracen and cuddling the little girl. Laughing as she giggled at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, actually, with George's new 'pregnancy potion', I could."Harry admitted smiling amused."We could carry each other's babies."He teased chuckling a little as he laid his head on the other's shoulder as they got to their rooms."If you want to try again I mean? Draco says that he's going to carry George's baby next."

Adrian swallowed, hiding the instinctive shudder before ndding slightly. Not wanting Harry to know just how muh he didnt want a baby right a little at the idea of Draco being pregnant."We can't do that. He's already a moody little bitch."

"What's the matter?"He asked smiling a little, smiling his hand into Adrian's. Keeping his tone light for Dracen's sake, though his face was crossed with worry."You know that you can tell me anything right?"He asked as he opened their door heading inside.

"I know."Adrian smiled sadly as he squeezed Harry's hand, before crawling into bed, laying the sleepy girl on his chest, sighing as he looked at the other."This...I lost the baby."He said shuddering. Blaming hismelf for something that he'd been his making. Finally giving into the ned to talk to somene. Having been beating himself up for days, he needed to give Harry the chane to do the same. Even thoug he knew the other wouldn't, he wasn't thinking clearly.

Harry licked his lips as he laid down next to him, tilting his head."You didn't lose the baby dri."He whispered softly, brushing the other's face, looking so sad. He didn't even try to hide the pain in his face."You didn't lose the baby, it was taken from us. And collin died for died for taking the baby..."He promised kissing the other's forehead. No it wasn't Adrian Harry blamed. Honestly he blamed himself, and Narcissa.

Pain filled his eyes as he shifted, "It's my fault...I freaked out...I shouldn't have."He shuddered as he started to cry, closing his eyes as held the sleeping girl against his chest. Needing to know that his daughter was fine."Don't blame yourself."He growled softly, knowing Harry well enough to know he was blaming himself for being stalked.

"I freaked out to. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I shouldn't have slapped you."Harry shook his head sighing, running his hands through the other's hair. Calming both of them."I try not to. Mostly I only blame Collin."He lied. He blamed Narcissa to, and George for not being able to save their baby. even though it was Adrian or the baby, Harry would have picked Adrian himself...he still blamed them for not saving the baby, and he blamed Collin more for making them make the choice.

"You told me I couldn't carry the weight of a war on my shoulders...You can't take the blame for this. Not this, not without damaging us."He said softly, raising his head to look at him. Knowing that blaming everyone was only going to make them miserable, and hurt them.

Harry paused sighing as he relaxed. Closing his eye sas he rested his head on the other's chest."I'm sorry...I know I just...I love you."he said wrapping his arms around him,"I'll find a way to get over htis."He promised."If you'll promise to stop blaming yourself to."

"I'll try to."Adrian smiled relaxing. Yea, they'd be okay.

U^U^U

The next morning Adrian smiled, laying back on the couch, Silver resting on his stomach as they both dozed, giving the blond a look when he walked into the living room."Go away. I'm teaching your son life lessons."

"Is this some desperate ploy to corrupt my son against me?"He teased heading over and settling next to Adrian on the floor, but making not attempts to remove his son. Silver and Adrian both looked to comfy."How are you doing?"He asked watching Adrian. Worried about his friend.

"Yes, yes it is."He said smiling before cracking a eye to look at him."I'm fine."He growled unwilling to talk about just how off balance he was feeling.

Drao smiled laying a hand on the other's thigh."You can lie to Harry, Dri. But you can't lie to me."He stated calmly shaking his head."Come on, talk to me. You'll feel better for it and you know it. I'll even throw up a spell so no one can hear what we're talking about."

"...I love your son. I do...it hurts having him here.I...it hurts."He said struggling to come up with the words to describe it. Pain and shame inthe words, hating that he wasn't in control enough of himself to just love the baby and forget.

Draco smiled a little, kissing a kiss to Adrian's knuckles."I understand. You lost yours, and seeing Silver make you remember. That's alright. That's normal."He promised."You know, my mom would probably understand what you're going through."He admitted, brushing his hair out of the other's face."Did you knwo I was supposed to be a twin?It's normal to look at Silver and realize what you're missing. No one would blame you for it, or even scorn you for it...the pain will get better and when you're ready to move on, you will. Until then, don't force yourself."

"Maybe I'll talk to your mother."Adrian said giving in for once because he knew he needed to talk to someone, and talking to Narcissa wouldn't be as bad as talking to his friends or Harry. "Unlike some people, I don't find it creepy when she's nice."He teased patting the other on the head.

"Good."Draco chriped chuckling as he gathered up Silver."Now gimme my baby, he needs his bottle. And a diaper change, how can you not sleep that?"He demanded looking amused as he left the room. Speeding up when Narcissa walked in, a scowl on her face when she saw her son take off, crossing her arms.

Adrian snickereed as he watched Draco go, sitting up as he looked at the eldest Malfoy."His son needed him. He's being possesive and doesn't want to share."He said smirking a little, as he tried to work on how to talk to her."You look well Narcissa."He added, having not really talked to her since she'd been human again.

"He's clearly avoiding me."Narcissa stated scowling harder, shaking her head."You don't have to cover for him. Change has always been hard for him, unless he's the one making the change...my abrupt...realization of what a bitch I was, well that bothers him. And while I might be looking well, I prefer being a ferret."She admitted flashing him a amused smirk as she sat down next to him."You on the other hand, are looking a great deal upset lately."

Adrian gave her a look as he stretched out his legs in front of him, rubbing his eyes."Do I not have reasons for being upset Cissa?"He asked leaning his head against the back of the couch. "Don't let him bother you. Draco's lists of things that bother him, is endless."

Narcissa smiled a little gently picking up his hand giving it a small pat."You have every right to feel upset, but holding it in is only going to make it worse. Did you know I lost my babies? One was a miscarriage, the other was killed by the dark lord. The third...well he was Draco's twin...they were conjoined, and both dying. I had to choose which one to live."She admitted smiling sadly, "I still can't look at Draco withouot feeling guilty...Besides, Draco's long lists of complaints is from my side of the family."

Adrian sighed resting his hand in hers. Finding it odd to take comfort from a woman who'd once tried to kill him. Yet, she'd always been the cruel mother that his own had died to soon to be. Smiling a little, he shifted wrapping a arm around her shoulder."You made the choices you made, to save your child, you chose which because otherwise both would have died."He smiled wrapping his arms around her."Draco complains you're freaking him out. And that I don't talk enough, or that his tea isn't warm enough."

She smiled nodding."What I'm trying to say, is that you're not the only one. That I understand what you're going through, I know the hurt. I'm sorry...the pain will fade, it might take awhile, but Harry will wait for you to be ready, he'll wait for you t be okay. You have a good lover Adrian, a wonderful man. Did I ever apologize for stabbing you?"She asked curiously before chuckling."I don't think I did...and Draco always complains, always had. You should have heard him when he was a baby. He didn't like peas, he wanted carrots. He didn't like carrots he wanted peas. The bath didn't have bubbles than it had to many...the water was to hot, to cold, he didn't like the potty, he wanted his crib...it was never ending."

"I do have a good man. And no you didn't. But you've protected my daughter, and helped me...that's all I ever needed"He said wanting to go in search of hs good man to do wickedly bad things to. He snickered at her description of Draco, bouncing to his feet."I think I need to go give Draco a bath now."He said bounding out of the room.

"Make sure you add bubbles, and make the water nice and hot!And he likes vanilla soap, and make sure to conditioner his hair!He likes that!"

U^U^U^U

When Adrian found the others, Harry was sitting on the couch with Dracen and Silver laying his chest, dozing as he read them Sleeping Beauty. Fred and George smiled as they listened, while Draco scowled from a safe distance, clearly not liking that Harry was reading his son a muggle story. Draco was a good guy, but he still felt that muggles were a low class of caveman not worth mentioning, let alone acknowledging.

Adrian smiled as he walked across the room, tossing the blond bodily over his shoulder."We'll be back. We're going to go have a father to father chat about things."he said snickering before heading upstairs, ignoring Draco's squalling about being made to leave. The twins laughing but not protesting. Draco needed to relax anyway the blond was completely terrified that he was going to be a bad daddy, horrified of doing something wrong, and constantly worrying if Silver so much as hiccuped.

Filling the tub with hot water with a flick of his wand, adding bubbles before setting the blond down on the edge of the tub."Strip."He ordered before glaring at the blond as he whined."Oh shut up you whiner. You're making my head hurt."He growled bansishing the other's clothes, before dropping him into the water. Dunking him under the water for a minute as he sat on the edge of the tub."Good?"

Draco came up sputtering and cursing like a sailor, glaring at Adrian but not trying to get out of the nice, soapy water."There better be a good reason for this."He growled looking annoyed, but starting to relax in the water."You're lucky the water is the right temperature, or I'd hex you..."

"I know. Which is why I asked your mother how you liked your bath."He said sitting on the edge of the tub, gently running his fingers through the blond's hair. A little white lie. He hadn't asked, but she'd probably had known if he'd asked."Llet me take care of you. You take care of everyone else, I'll take care of you."

"I can't help it."Draco grumbled sinking deeper into the water."Fred's still sick...Gerge is still overworked...Harry had a fucking crazy ass stalker after him and he's almst a danger magnet, that's almost as bad as you."He complained closing his eyes."Silver's getting a cough and I'm scared Dracen is going to get it and even worse I'm afraid that now that I don't care what my mother does to me anymore, I'm afraid she's going to try and apologize and drag all my feelings into it again and I'll end up getting hurt even more.."He groaned rambling, sinking into the water, hair and all. It almost looked like he was trying to drown himself but he popped back up right away. A calming mechanism that had once terrified Lucius and Narcissa.

Adrian sighed watching him, having been worried about it when they'd been younger, but he'd gotten used to Draco doing it. Getting up he stripped, climbing in the huge tub with the blond, leaning back into the tub, wrapping his arms around Draco, kissing his head."Fred will get better, I'll go help at the shop. Harry's stalker has been taken care of, and we'll take care of each other. If Silver gets Dracen sick, it happens, you can't do anything about it. You're mother DOES feel bad for what she did, and wants a relationshp of sorts with you, but if you don't want to, just tell her. Narcissa is many things, but stupid isn't one of them. She'll understand."

Draco sighed as he leaned into the other, feeling confused and overwhelmed as he relaxed into him."Is it cheating?Loving you, and loving them at the same time?"He asked softly, looking so guilty."Is it wrong that I dont want my mother to love me?Wrong that..."He stopped dropping his eyes."wrong that I'm jealous of Fred?"He asked softly, under his breath. Feeling so damned wrong about everything."I don't even know who I am anymore...everything I am got all confused and jumbled up and I'm a whole new person that I don't know what to do with..."

Adrian frowned studying his head back against the back of the tub, looking guilty himself. Hating that he couldn't be everything to everyone. Or what Draco needed him to be. "No, it's not cheating. We just share a different kind of love."He bit his lip gently, not know what had brought this conversation on."No, you're mother would understand, you know she will...and well you're a princess, princess. IT's understanding if you want to be the one pregnant. You are Draco Malfoy, a loyal friend and lover, a wonderful father...and if you ever forget it again, I'll toss you into another bath and dunk you till you remember."

Draco smiled looking relieved as he rested his head on Adrian's shoulder,"I'm scared that I'm not going to be a good father for Silver."he admitted suddenly."I mean...it would make sense wouldn't it?I'm not the type of person who's good at anything. The only thing Im good at is ruining people's lives..I mean, I ruined yours!I almost ruined the twins!I ruined Harry's for years what if I ruin silver's to?"

Adrian gave him look, lowering his head to bite the man's neck, before raising his head."If you do something wrong, that crosses the line don't worry I'll kick your ass from one side of the country t the other."He said seriously, and he meant it."You wont ruin him, but if you do I'll make sure you have a upclose and personal talk with me about it."

Draco gasped a little at the bite, feeling a little better already."Promise?"Draco asked softly looking up at Adrian hopefully.

"I promise."

"Thanks Dri. Sometimes I get so worried, I forget about everything else."he admitted relaxing now, looking like himself."I wish Harry wouldn't read him muggle stories though...they're so backwards!They kill each other for enjoyment...they hate gays, they all have to look the same, r they get picked on...they're just...wrong."He complained crossing his arms, pouting. He and Harry had been arguing about that for almost a week, not in front of anyone though.

"I'll talk to him about reading them."Adrian said glad that Draco had relaxed and easy with things now."Don't worry if you start worrying to much, I'll toss you in the bath tub again."

"No, let him read."Draco muttered softly."He's always wanted a child to read to like he never got. I'll just burn all the muggle books when he's not looking."He admitted chuckled as he leaned into the other,"Thank you for this."

"You're welcome, now come along princess. Time to get up and go check on everyone else"Adrian said laughing as he got up out of the rub.

Draco groaned a little but sat up and slipped out of the tub. Drying himself off shaking his head as they dressed."Probably some lame muggle story again."He grumbled rolling his eyes. Heading downstairs with the other, blinking at Harry reading the kids a tales of the beatle the bard."Well, that's a pleasant surprise."Draco admitted, chuckling as he settled in a chair to listen.


	25. Epilogue

22 years later

Harry grinned a little as he straightened Adrian's tie, shaking his head a little at his lover's constant complaining."Oh hush, it's a wedding you're supposed be having fun."He teased.

"No, no this is not a wedding, it's a insane tying of families. No. I don't want to agree to this."Adrian said sulking as he looked at his lover.

Harry snickered finding the entire thing funny as Draco suddenly ran in babbling that they ouldn't find Dracen's viel or the bouquet, and that Silver was sick from the stupid lunch they'd had together, and that the wedding was ruined. Ruined he said! The poor blond just couldn't help but over worry about anything concerning his little boy and the girl.

"Draco, calm down."Harry ordered shaking his head as Fred and George burst into yelling that Dracen had found the veil and bouquet and that the priest was ready to start anytime they were.

"Now, come on Draco, let's g and then I'm tossing you tux and all into the tub."Adrian said wrapping his arms around the blond, before walking out. Wrapping his arms around his daughter, holding out a arm to her. Having gotten Harry to agree that he got to walk her down the aisle, since he'd been the one to almost die bringing her into the world.

Smirking as he looked at Harry, than at the five year old clinging to his leg as he was pounced on."Alex you're going to have to go sit with your papa."Adrian said smiling down at the five year old version of himself. It was mildly creepy everyone agreed, to hear things the elder Dragonheart said coming from his son's mouth.

Harry snorted a little laughing as he chuckled as Dracen now a wonderfully beautiful young woman dressed in her wedding whites, Silver standing with his father at the head of the altar looking handsome, and far to pretty.

Dracen giggled excitedly as he bent down to kiss her brother's head before shooing him off to sit with Harry."I'm so excited!"Dracen whispered to her father as she grinned. love in every movement, everything in her. Harry and George often joked that Silver had been born just for Dracen, and Silver agreed. Must to Adrian's announce. As the music started Dracen nearly boled down the aisle, dragging Adrian with her, overly excited to get married.

Harry snickering at his husband, tossing him a wink, well aware how annoying this all was to his husband. Adrian swallowed, keeping the scowl off his face before freeing himself from Dracen, slipping into his seat. Sulking as he watched his daughter's wedding.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy for her, he was. And it wasn't he didn't love his godson, he really did. He just didn't like...the idea of his daughter doing all the things him and his husband did. There was only so much his sensiblites coul stand, even though he knew he was laughed at by his friends and husban. Smiling as he watched the wedding happen, relaxed as he looked at his husband.

When the filtered into the reception hall he smiled."Guess I'm stuck with the little shit aren't I?"He asked amused

Harry snickered a little as Silver suddenly appeared at Adrian's side, grabbing his hand."It could be worse you know. She could be marrying a woman."the little shit loved teasing his fathers, and godfathers, bout him and Dracen being the only straight people in the family.

Harry laughed as Silver scampered away before Adrian could react, as Dracen herself grabbed her parents hands."I have to dance with my fathers, come on!"She demandd looking as happy as the day she'd gotten her first broom. It was hard to sulk or be mad when someone was that happy.

Adrian grinned, dancing with her, glad she was so happy. As time past, and the party started winding down he made his way to Harry's side. Wrapping his arms around him, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips."Have I told you today I love you, and thank you?"He said looking down at him. Remebering how they'd started, and everything they'd gone through...and to have this. This was perect and more than he'd ever thought he'd have.

Harry smiled looking up at Adrian, Dracen and Silver vanishing while their fathers were distracted."I love you to."He whispered kissing him back."I'm the one who should be thanking you. Life is so perfect."He admitted wrapping his arms around the other, "Absolutely perfect."He purred softly chuckling as he caught sight of the twins and Draco in the corner, trying to make more babies."Yup. perfect."

The End

A/N: People have been having issues getting the notices for new stories, and Ive added chapters to blood song, pika, if you hadn't seen that XD


End file.
